Love A thing not that common
by SilveR liTtle WolF
Summary: Yaoi Elricest "Siempre pense que al comenzar a tener una vida normal con mi hermanito, todo seria felicidad, siempre lo pense... pero... no se porque, siento que algo hace falta... no se que sera..." Edward Elric
1. Siempre Hay Un Comienzo

**Ohaio!! Owo  
Ps aqui su servidor mostrando otra de sus historias. n.n**

_ADVERTENCIA!!_

**El contenido de esta historia contiene Yaoi (RELACIÓN DE HOMBRE CON HOMBRE)  
Si NO les gusta este tipo de historias, POR FAVOR salgase ahora.  
Ya ha sido suficiente advertido, por lo que comentarios homofobicos NO seran aceptados.**

**Gracias. OwO**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila y acogedera, el sol alumbraba las calles dandole un tibio toque al aire, uno podia respirar el aroma a flores esa mañana en el parque que recien florecia adornandolo de muchos colores brillantes y suaves.

Las aves cruzaban el cielo con una calma que las hacia parecer diminutas nubes nevegando en el mar de un cielo azul, un gato blanco con una de sus orejas de un negro brillante jugetoneaba en el pasto del parque donde habia varios dientes de leon danzando al compas del viento. Todo estaba tan solitario y tranquilo…

-¡Se me hace tarde!- una agitada voz irrumpio en el tranquilo paisaje. -¡Maldición!- exclamo viendo su reloj y acelerando su paso atravez del parque. -¡¿Por qué no me desperto!?- Corria lo más rapido que podia, su largo cabello castaño se agitaba al avanzar del chico. Por fin habia salido del parque cuando un coche color blanco atrajo su atención antes de frenarse frente a el.

–Vamos sube!- exclamo una molesta voz mientras el vidrio en la puerta del copiloto desendia. El castaño suspiro con alivio y se apresuro a subirse en el asiento del copiloto, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el coche arranco y partio lo más rapido que podia.

–Gracias, hermano- exclamo el castaño algo nervioso. El rubio solo lo miro con molestia y regreso su vista al camino.

–No se como es que no te despertaste a tiempo- dijo entre dientes.

-Disculpa, hermano… pero me quede despierto hasta tarde haciendo mis tareas…- dijo al tiempo que bajaba la visera del coche que tenia un pequeño espejo al reverso. –ademas… tu pudiste, despertarme…- miro su reflejo al tiempo se acomodaba el desaliñado cabello castaño para despues amarrarselo en una coleta parecida a la de su hermano.

-No es mi deber!- Apreto con fuerza el volante. –Ademas pense que ya te habias levantado…-

-No entiendo porque estas tan molesto…- comento mientras se arreglaba el cuello de su camisa blanca sobre su saco azul rey y ajustaba su corbata negra y estirba su pantalon, del mismo color que su saco, para eliminar lo arrugado.

-Que por tu culpa yo tambien voy a llegar tarde!- relajao un poco sus brazos. –Por regresarme a recogerte…-

-Vamos hermano…- sorió mirando a su hermano que portaba su mismo uniforme a excepción de que el rubio elimino la corbata y abria los primeros botones de su camisa. -… Cuando te ha interesado llegar a tiempo a la escuela?- rió.

-No estoy para bromas, Al…- Miro con molestia a su hermanito antes de continuar. -…Sabes que ya es bastante molesto para mi tener que ir a la escuela, para que ahora me molestes… lo hago por que tengo que cumplir!-

-Lo se… lo siento, hermano…- Agacho la cabeza un tanto arrepentido.

-Ya… dejalo, Al… no importa.- Le dedico una de sus caracteristicas sonrisas que unicamnete le daba a su hermanito, logrando que un tinte volor vino se manifestra el las mejillas del menor.

-Uf!! Llege!!- exclamo con alivio.

-Que bueno…- dijo una chica de, aparentemente, su misma edad. -… por un momento pense que no vendrias.-

Le dedico una de sus tiernas y dulces sonrisas a la chica de ojos verdes, logrando que se ruborizara levemente. –Bueno… pero ya estoy aquí ¿no?-

-Si…- fue lo unico que contesto la chica intentando ocultar su rubor tras su largo y ondulado cabello castaño claro.

-Aun no puede creer que Edward no me alla despestado- bufo algo molesto. La chica lo miro con sus ojos verdes reflegando confusión a lo que Alphonse agrego. –Mi hermano…-

La chica de cabello color miel sonrió. –Disculpa, pero es que no sueles mensionarlo por su nombre completo, entonces con frecuencia olvido su nombre…- El castaño se sonrojo.

–De que hablas?-

-Te sueles referir a el como hermano, Nii-san y quiza alguna vez Ed, pero nunca como Edward- paso su cabello suelto detrás de su oreja. –En verdad lo admiras ¿no es así?-

El sonrojo de Al se acentuo en su blanca piel. –No… no se a que te refieres…-

-Vamos, Al…- le sonrio. –Cuando te refieres a el como hermano se nota que lo haces con mucho cariño, admiración y respesto- Al desvio la mirada para que su amiga no notara su sonrojo.

–y dime, Chiasto…- decidió cambiar el tema. -… No sabes algo de Hien?-

-La verdad no mucho… lo ultimo que me entere fue que se fue con su familia hacia Jade- Miro el rostro de su mejor amigo. –Acaso no te ha enviado cartas?-

-Si, si lo a hecho, pero como siempre se esta mudando, es dificil responderle…- El rostro del menor de los Elric se mostro nostalgico al recordar a su antiguo amigo del colegio.

-Si…- rió. –Lo bueno es que siempre nos evia regalos, ojala que algun día pueda venir, aunque sea de vista ¿No?-

-Si… seria fabuloso, pero como su papá trabja en relaciones publicas y exteriores… es más facil que conozca la Kyoro, antes de que vuelva…-

La chica rió. –Si, supongo que tienes razón, pero al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro…-

-Si- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa. Miro a su amiga, su mejor amiga; desde que había llegado a la escuela se habian hecho grandes amigos, junto con Hien, pero el se tuvo que mudar a Hanashi por el trabajo de su padre, pero aun así tenía a Chiasto, una gran amiga en la que podia confiar en todo momento.

Alphonse saludaba a los compañeros que pasaban junto a ellos, no era que fuese popular, más bien era que era realmente atento, amable y dulce, logrando simpatizar con todos sus compañeros, practicamente todo su grado lo conocia y aunque el intentaba recordar el nombre de todos siempre tenia problemas ya que eran muchos. Habia pasado algo de tiempo desde que el y su hermano recuperaron sus cuerpos completamente y ya se habia acostubrado a todas las senaciones que le provocaba el ser un humano: habre, sed, ir al baño, cancancio, sueño, todo… y realmente le agradaba y sobre todo el poder ir a la escuela y conocer gente sin que lo mireren con miedo.

-Hola Al!- una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules le guiño un ojo de manera coqueta al pasar junto a el.

-Ho… hola… Maya…- dijo un poco ruborizado, pese a tener 15 años recien cumplidos todavia le apenaba que las chicas se comportaran de esa forma con el, seguia siendo muy timido e inocente, algo que le agraba mucho a ciertas compañeras y algunos compañeros suyos.

-Bha! Dices tonterias!- Completamente ajeno a la situación de sus hermanito, Edward cominaba con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo su maletin escolar.

-Puedes renegar todo lo que quieras, Edward, pero sabes que es cierto- La rubia a su lado lo miro atentamente.

-Te digo que no! Imaginas cosas Winry…- Miro a otro lado con desinteres.

-No me ignores Edward Elric!- dijo con aire de autoridad. –Sabes bien que es cierto, o acaso eres tan ciego que no vez como todas las chicas de su grado e inclusive del nuestro lo miran!?- Ed fruncio el ceño considerando lo que decia su amiga. –No se si no me crees o simplemente no te agrada la idea, pero es cierto… Al es un chico muy apuesto, Ed, acaba de cumplir 15 años hace poco ¿no es así? -Ed asintio mudamente. -Pues es realmente un chico muy apuesto… ademas de que, a diferencia de ti, es dulce, amable, tierno, simpatico, atento…- Continuó la rubia pese al disgusto del rubio.

-inocente…- dijo el mayor de los Elric casi en un suspiro. Lo que le habia dicho Winry era cierto y eso no le agraba para nada.

-Por eso mismo, Ed, el ser tan inocente lo hace más tierno y a la vez más atratactivo- Ed la miro con molestia y furia. –Mirame así todo lo que quieras, pero es verdad- lo miro de vuelta. –Por eso es que debes empezar a… guiarlo… en las relaciones y el amor y todo lo que eso conlleva.- contino con seguridad en sus ojos.

-Y que te hace pensar que soy el indicado?- Pregunto con cierto fastidio. Winry suspiro, aveces Ed podia ser un cabeza dura.

–Que eres su hermano mayor, su familia, su amigo…- Ed desvio la mirada, pero ella siguio. –Al siempre te ha admirado, Ed, eres su idolo y su modelo a seguir, confia en ti, porque sabe que jamas lo defraudaras o le haras daño, se siente seguro y en confianza a tu lado, siempre que tiene algun problema acude a ti, cuando se siente triste, deprimido o lo que sea que le pase acude a ti porque sabe que siempre estaras alli para el…- Se detuvo y miro al rubio. –¿Acaso quieres más razones?- El rubio le devolvio la mirada.

–Supongo que debo hablar con el sobre… eso…-

-Supones bien, Ed, esto lo dijo porque me preocupa Al, empieza a relacionarse más con las personas y lo más probable es que comienze a enamorarse, algo por lo que tu alguna vez pasaste…- Miro como el rubio se daba la vuelta para darle la espalda. –Bien… quiza no te hayas enemorado de verdad, pero si te ha gustado alguna chica y la has invitado a salir y cosas asi… por eso lo digo, Ed- Se dio la vuelta y se marcho a su clase.

_Al, es… es solo un niño…_ penso el rubio mientras su mirada se perdia atraves de la ventana. Edward adora a su hermano, es su familia, su unica familia y daraia la vida por el, lo que sea para que sea feliz. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordar la risa de su hermanito, su sonrisa brillante y alegre, su mirada destellante cuando estaba feliz, era lo que más le gustaba, verlo sonreir, escucharlo reir; no soportaba la idea de que alguien lo lastimara, eso lo enfurecia, más que nada, inclusive más que si lo llamaban pequeño. Ed aun sentia que su hermanito era demasiado chico para tener novia o cosas de ese tipo, era su hermanito, SU Al, SU familia y no iba permitir que nadie se lo quitara, era su alegria, para lo que vivia…

-Por… por favor… Maya…- dijo completamente ruborizado concentando su vista en la pizarra.

-Vamos, Al, no seas tan timido. –Continuo acariciando el muslo del chico.

-Ma.. Maya… ha.. hay que po… poner atención…- Decia nerviosamnente el castaño.

-De que sirve ser compañeros de mesa si no podemos estar… - Se acerco al oido del meror de los Elric para susurrarle. -…juntos…- movio con delicadeza su mano hacia cierta parte…

Al se levanto de golpe al sentir la mano de la chica intentando acercarse a tocarle algo, estaba más que rojo.

-Sucede algo, joven Elric?- pregunto el profesor.

-Yo… yo… yo…- Miro la puerta del salón y en su mento surgio la idea de salir corriendo. -…puedo ir al baño, señor?-

-Si- Alphonse se acerco para tomar el permiso de la mano del profesor y salir de alli lo más rapido que pudo. La chica de ojos verdes miro a Maya con reprobación, quiza era esa una de las razónes que Al se llebaba tan bien con ella; ella era una de las pocas que no lo acosaba y se comportaba de una manera atrevida con el, aunque eso no quiere decir que no notara lo apuesto que era, ademas de ser todo un caballero, algo que agradaba enormemente a todas las chicas y algunos varones; eso mezclado con lo inocente, tierno y dulce lo hacian un objetivo a conquistar de muchas chicas. Ageno a los pensamientos de su mejor amiga Alphonse suspiro con alivio, no le gustaba cuando Maya hacia eso, ya que no era la unica vez que se pasaba de atrevida y Al intentaba, inocentemente, separarse de ella de la manera más atenta y caballerosa posible pero nada funcionaba; inclusive lo habia intentado besar varias veses atrás. A Al no le interesaba eso, al menos no con ella, las unicas veces que habia pensado en su primer beso habia sido con una sola persona. Un rubor acudio a su rostro, sabia que estaba mal, sabia que era algo imposible, pero no podia evitar sentirse asi, no podia, amaba a su hermano, quiza demasiado, lo amaba más que un hermano, lo amaba con todo su corazón y alma, no podia evitar ruborizarse ante su dulce mirada, ante sus caricias fraternales, pero para Ed era solo eso, amor fraternal.

Cerro la puerta de su departamento tras el y miro el lugar con una ligera sonrisa, quiza no era una manción o un departamento de lujo pero era bastante espacioso y acojedor. Era todo lo que necesitaba, un departamento de 2 niveles: cocina con un pequeño comedor, estudio, sala de estar, baño, 2 recamaras… todo lo que necesitaba para el y su hermano. Coloco el correo sobre la mesa del pequeño comedor junto con su maletin escolar y dejo su saco en el perchero junto a la puerta. Miro el correo y paso las cartas entre sus manos, su mirada plateada recallo sobre un sobre blanco.

–Papá…- susurro, su mirada se torno triste y nostalgica, generalmente se hubiera emocionado y hubiera abierto el sobre, pero sabia lo que contenia… un cheque con le dinero susficiente para los gastos mensuales de el y su hermano. Miro el reloj de la sala, su hermano probablemente estaria trabajando en la librería del señor Fay, Edward habia conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo alli; sonrio al tiempo que se dirigia a la cocina para preparar la comida para el y su hermano. Realmente no entendia muy bien porque su hermano habia conseguido un trabajo, su padre los mantenia, el les pagaba el departamento, la escuela y les mandaba dinero para gastos mensuales, pero aun así Ed habia insistido en conseguir un trabajo para poder costear los gastos personales de ambos, aunque en realidad su Nii-san usaba ese dinero para comprarle a Al qualquier cosa que necesitara, Alpohonse no le gustaba que su hermano gastara dinero en el, procuraba gastar solo lo necesario y si necesitaba algo para la escuela procuraba que fuera del dinero de su padre, aunque eso molestaba más a Ed. El telefono lo saco de sus pensamientos y corrio hacia la sala para levantar el aparato.

–Nihao! habla Alphonse- Su rostro cambio a uno de alegria cuando escuchaba la voz del otro lado de la bocina. –Chiasto! Que sorpresa que me llames a esta hora, ¿no estabas en practica de piano?- Comenzo a caminar a la pequeña escalera junto a la sala de estar. –Ah… Ya veo…- dijo con un tono burlon, mientras subia por la escalera que no poseia más de 30 escalones. –Jaja! Disculpame, tienes razón, creo que el que se te hayan olvidado tus piesas no es gracioso.- Se recargo en un pequeño barandal viendo el resto de su departamento. –No, acabo de llegar y tengo que preparar la cena para cuando llege mi Nii-san- Dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su habitación. –Eh?!- un rubor cubrio sus rostro. –NO!, no es eso, lo que pasa es que… que… pues, yo… yo soy e.. el que prepara la comida, ademas de que mi hermano esta trabajando…-

-Me alegra que estas trabajando Edward!- dijo afable un señor rubio de ojos azules.

-Que?!... Ah!... Si señor Fay… para eso vengo ¿no?- dijo mientras colocaba un libro en uno de los estantes de la librería donde trabajaba.

-Si… supongo…- El señor rubio miro al joven que seguia acomodando libros en los estantes. –En verdad eres muy buen empleado Edward… aunque aveces flogeas y te distraes.-

-Yo…- Ed desvio la mirada hacia su reloj. –Sera mejor que me vaya, Al me espera…- dijo bajando de un salto de la escalera en la que estaba parado.

-De acuerdo… nos vemos mañana…- Le sonrió.

-Ah! Señor Fay, ¿tiene el libro que le encarge?-

-Si, si, acaba de llegar esta mañana… toma- dijo pasandole un libro con la cubierta café opaco y diferentes simbolos.

-Gracias, en verdad se lo agradezco- Metio su mano en su bolsillo para sacar su billetera.

-No, es un regalo… por ser tan buen empleado.- El rubio lo miro con cierta desconfianza a lo que el señor rió. –No, no te preocupes, todavia te pagare…- miro el libro. –Nunca pense que te gustara estudiar la alquimia.- El rubio lo miro con extrañeza. –Se que que la practicas, pero nunca pense que fueras del tipo que lee extensos libros de alquimia.- El rubio se dirigio hacia la salida.

-No es para mi, es para Al… Le gusta mucho leer y sobre todo libros de alquimia…- -Se que en verdad lo cuidas y lo quieres.- sonrió. _Con toda mi alma_. –Hasta mañana señor Fay- dijo antes de salir del lugar y subirse a su coche.

-Rayos!!- maldijo por quinta vez viendo nuevamente el reloj. –No me di cuenta de todo el tiempo que estuve hablando con ella.- Revolvia el guiso con rapidez. –No debe tardar en llegar y todavia no acabo de…-

-Hola Al!!- Saludo una voz que abria la puerta del departamento.

-Hermano!!- El castaño se sobresalto lo que provoco que la cuchara junto con todo el salero se undieran en el giso. –Oh… No…- dijo con la vista en el platillo arruniado.

-Que sucede Al?- pregunto entrando a la cocina y viendo el semblante de preocupación de su hermano.

-Yo… em… creo… que… arruine la comida…- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Al- le dedico una sonrisa que ruborizo al castaño. –¿Por qué no pides algo?- miro el gusio. –Aunque si es una lastima, en verdad me gusta mucho tu comida.- El castaño se ruborizo aun más. –Pero los accidentes ocurren…-

-Listo!- cologo el telefeno 10 minutos despues. –El del restauran dice que estaran aquí en 20 minutos.- Continuó el castaño al tiempo que se sentaba en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor anexado a la cocina, para quedar frente a su hermano.

-Bien… pero mientras esperamos, dime… ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-

-Bie… bien…- dijo agachando la cabeza para ocultar el rubor que le provocaba la calida mirada ambarina. –y… a ti…?-

-Nah…- dijo con fastidio al tiempo que se recargaba pesadamente en el respaldo de la silla. –Lo de siempre, pero mira…- le entrego el libro que le habia dado el señor Fay.

Los ojos del menor destellarón de emoción. –Cielos!! Es… es… es…- Al no podia hablar de la emoción.

-El libro que tanto querias… te lo traje.- El rubio sonrio ampliamente.

-Gracias, Nii-san… No tenias por que…- -Pero quise hacerlo- -Yo… no se como agradecerte-

-No tienes que acerlo… con que te haya gustado me basta.-

-Me encanto, gracias hermano.- Dijo el castaño colocando el libro sobre la mesa.

-Me alegro…- Estiro su mano para colocarla sobre la de su hermanito y acariciarla tiernamente. –Con que seas feliz es más que suficiente…- Las mejillas del menor se volvieron de un flamante rojo por lo que el castaño desvio la mirada. Sentir la calidez de la mano de Ed sobre la suyo le agradaba, quiza le agradaba demasiado.

_No te emociones Alphonse, el lo hace solo como cariño fraternal, nada más… _pensaba el menor sin mover su mano de lugar. Edward miro a su hermanito con atención recordando lo que le habia dicho Winry. Era bastante cierto, quiza no se habia dado cuenta antes, Al era un joven de 15 años, delgado, pero no demasiado, cuerpo bien formado, una piel blanca y suave, su rostro era fino y realmente hermoso, su cabello caramelo amarrado en una cloeta y los ligeros mechones que caian sobre su rostro contrastaban la belleza del menor, sus ojos plateados grandes que mostraban dulcura, ternura, inocencia, sus labios rosados eran finos y delgados, un aire de inocencia rodeaba a Alphonse, Edward observo el rubor del castaño que iba deliniando el cuello, las mejillas hasta llegar a las orejas dandole un aspecto delicado y tierno. Era la primera vez que Ed lo notaba pero su hermanito lucia realmente lindo cuando se ruborizaba. El sonido del timbre saco al mayor de sus pensamientos y se le levanto al tiempo que soltba la mano de su hermanito.

–Ya voy!!- dijo tomando su billetera y dirigiendose hacia la entrada del edificio para recibir el pedido. Alphonse suspiro con cierto alivio, se ponia realmente nervioso cuando estaba demasiado cerca de su hermano, pero a una parte de el, relmente le gusto.

-No es justo!- rió la chica.

-Eres muy lenta, Chiasto!- el chico esperaba a la joven de ojos verde recargado en una esquina de la calle.

-Tu hisiste trampa!- Chiasto lo miro a los ojos.

-Eso no es cierto…- Se cruzo de brazos. –Tu eres muuuuy lenta…-

-Que tramposo eres Al… Es la ultima vez que te pido que me acompañes a mi casa- rió.

-Vamos, no te enojes, tu fuiste la que propuso una carrera- La chica solo se dio la vuelta y lo miro de reojo.

–Pero hiciste trampa- El castaño sonrio y busco algo en su maletin escolar y se lo dio a su amiga.

–¿Qué es esto?- cuestionó tomando una hoja blanca con el dibujo de un canario posado en la rama de un árbol. Era realmente esplendido. –Es… para mi?-

-Si, espero que te guste- Sonrió

-Me encanta!- abrazo a su amigo. –Es hermos, Al, realmente eres muy bueno dibujando!- El castaño se ruborizo.

–G…Gracias- Los ojos verdes observaron el rubor.

-No tienes por que apenarte- agrego burlonamente. –Aunque te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas.- El rubor se acentuo en el blanquisco rostro de Alphonse. –Me gustaria verte cuando estas con tu hermano, alli si que debes poner rojo- rió burlona. El castaño sentia toda su sangre en su cabeza al tiempo que su rostro tomaba un tono tan rojo que cualquiera que hubiera pasado por allí hubiera pensado que tenia fiebre.

–Yo..Yo…yo…- No lo lograba formular frases.

-Hasta manñana Al!- dijo la joven de cabello color miel agitando su mano al tiempo que doblaba por una esquina para desaparecer de la vista.

El menor de los Elric suspiro con alivio; Chiasto era su mejor amiga, pero aveces le gustaba molestarlo. Comenzo a caminar por el parque rumbo a su casa. Sonrió al recordar todas las cosas que habia compartido con su amiga, realmente era la mejor amiga que ha tenido, siempre atenta y dispuesta a ayudarlo y apoyarlo, tenian tanto en comun, quizá por eso confiaba plenamente en ella y le habia confiado su secreto más grande, el secreto que cuidaba como una fiera, que lo lastima, que lo hace sufrir, los sentimientos por su hermano; ella era la unica que lo sabia, no se lo habia dicho antes porque tenia miedo al rechazo, a quedarse solo, sin amigos, pero ella lo unico que hizo en cuanto se lo confezo fue abrazarlo y decirle que ella siempre lo apoyaria, en lo que fuera, esa fue la primera vez que lloró frente a alguien, lloró en los brazós de su amiga, desaogando el dolor del sentimiento proibido y no correspondido; se habia sentido mejor ese día, por fin tenia a alguien que lo escuchara, que le diera consejo, que lo apoyara en eso.

El sonido de la campana de la torre del reloj lo saco de sus pensamientos, las 5 en punto. Habia accedido a acompañar a su amiga hacia su casa para poder platicar con más comodidad, ademas de que en verdad disfrutaba las conversaciones con ella. Agradecio mentalmente que su hermano tuviera que trabajar hasta tarde y asi poder llegar y prepar la cena.

-Vaya, vaya… mira lo que encontamos- una voz sono detrás del castaño provocando que se volteara.

-Mamotaru?!- el menor de los Elric miro a su compañero y a los otros 2 que lo acompañaban. –Que.. ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto un tanto nervioso, nunca se habia llevado bien con esos 3, pero sobre todo Mamotaru, solian molestarlo, algo que el chico procuraba evitar o ignorar.

-Me entere que andas detrás de mi chica…- dijo acercandose amenazadoramente al nervioso castaño.

-No!- respondio rapidamente. –Yo… yo jamas le he dicho o hecho algo a Maya… so… solo compartimos escritorio en clase de Leyes, eso es todo.- Al comenzó a caminar hacia atrás con miedo.

-Pues me dijerón que estuviste muy cerca, demasiado cerca de ella ayer- lo miro con desprecio reflejado en sus ojos.

-NO!! yo… yo… seria incapaz de acercarme a ella…- Al buscaba desesperadamente una salida pero entre Mamotaru y sus acompañantes lo rodearon.

-Yo diria que compartieron mas que escritorio, Mamo…- dijo uno de sus acompañantes.

-Nunca!- dijo el castaño que solo veia a los tres acercarse.

-Pues vamos a asegurarnnos de que nunca lo hagas.- Continuó Mamoru estando a ya pocos centimentros del castaño.

_-Tenemos que asegurarnos que lo hagas, Acero.-_ Las palabras del comandante sonaban en su cabeza como un molesto mosquito. Maldijo en el silencio de la tienda, ese día no abria, pero aprovechab para adelantar trabajo. –Edward Elric, alquimista de prostigio, a meses de cumplir los 18 años…- murmuro para sí en voz baja. -…obligado a asistir a preparatoria y tarbajar en una librería…- agrego con molestia al tiempo que colocaba otro libro en la repisa. ...

* * *

**YEAH! PRIMR CAPI LISTO!! Espero actualizar uno por semana!! Pero como soy buena persona... subire dos hoy! n.n**


	2. Historia Que Nunca Acaba

**Lo prometido es deuda!  
Y aqui ta!!  
El segundo capi!!  
Silver Wolf**

Sono la campanilla que anunciaba a un cliente. –Disculpe, pero estamos cerrados.- Dijo sin siquiera voltearse a mirar.

-EDWARD?!- Un grito de una voz familiar hizo que el rubio perdiera el equilibrio y callera de la escalera en la que estaba parado y junto con varios libros que sostenia.

-LAILA?!- dijo sorprendio cuando se quito un libro del rostro.

-Hola Ed!- Saludo la castaña acercandose hacia el joven y ayudandolo a ponerse de pie.

–Tiene tanto que no nos veiamos…-

-Si…- fue lo unico que respondio el rubio al tiempo que recogia los libros del suelo.

–Y que te trae por aquí?-

-Pues estava de paso y deci venir a visitarlos, me entere de que tenias un trabajo pero nunca pense que fuera este- dijo ente risas.

-No estoy de humor…- dijo con fastidio colocando los libros sobre una mesa de lectura.

-Nunca lo estas…- afirmó la castaña.

–¿Problemas economicos?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Este no es el tipo de cosas que a ti te gustan. – comento tomando un libro y hojeandolo.

-No, en realidad no- miro a los ojos a su antigua colega alquimista. – Hohenheim nos mantiene con lo suficiente.- agrego entre dientes.

-Jamas pense que tu acepatrias que tu padre te ayu…-

-LO HICE POR AL!!- interrumpio molesto. –Ambos coincidimos que es lo mejor para Alphose, solo por eso acepte-

La joven de los ojos violetas suspiro. –¿y como esta el pequeño Al?- pregunto intentando cambiar de tema.

-Bien, realmente disfruta ir a la escuela…- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Supongo que disfruta de muchas cosas ahora que recubero su cuerpo- agrego la chica con una sonrisa.

-Si, me alegra que este tan feliz…- Su sonrisa aumento.

-Te extrañan en Central, ¿sabes?- Comentó la castaña.

-En serio?- ironizó. –Esos inutiles no saben hacer nada sin mi… pero me suspendieron del servicio…- agregó con un mohin molesto.

-Por que tenias que acudir a la escuela… tienes que tener el certificado de estudio-

-Lo se, lo se!!- dijo con fastidio. –Pero lo peor es que no nos pagan la colegiatura-

-Conoces la situación economica, Ed, sabes que la central no se puede dar ese lujo-

-Bha! No me importa en realidad, solo quiero acaber con este fastidio- Se cruzó de brazós.

-Pero al menos Al lo disfruta ¿No?- comentó decidiendo que era mejor evitar que el rubió se molestara.

-Si…- sonrió nuevamente.

-¿Piensas hacer que Al tambien se retire al terminar la prepartoria? Sabes que es lo unico que se te pide y…-

La negación del rubio detuvo su comentarió. -Yo no soy para eso de estudiar, amenos de que se alquimia…-

-Pero lo que necesitas es el certificado de estudios normales, ademas, tampoco se te da el estudiar alquimia, solo purebas lo fisico y lo experimental.- rió.

El rubio entrecerro sus ojos en señal de molestia. –Como te decia… Yo no soy para eso, pero Al enverdad que lo disfruta, ademas, no quiero que él trabaje en Central, prefiero que valla a la universidad y que estudie algo que realmenet le agrade y le apacióne.-

-¿Y si decide trabajar en Central?, realmente adora la alquimia-

-Si él lo desea, no lo detendre, pero al menos que estudie una carrera…-

La castaña sonrio. –y dime…¿Cómo te esta llendo en esta ciudad, según se, en Spirit, la alquimia no es algo muy… comun…- El mayor de los Elric suspiro con molestia.

–Ni me lo recuerdes, aunque estemos llendo a una escuela privada no nos dan alquimia, ni siquiera como materia extra, aparentemente aquí la alquimia es algo… fuera de lugar, algo que unicamente practicana ciertas personas… especialistas.-

-Entonces supongo que si te ven haciendolo, la gente podria exaltarse.-

-Nah…. quiza sorprenderse- Ambos rieron. –Y tu?-

-Yo?- lo miro divertida.

-Tambien tienes que ir a la escuela?-

-Por supuesto, de echo estoy estudiando en una escuela en Senotime, pero me pidieron que fuera a Central por algunas cosas pendientes y tonterias de ese tipo, por lo que me tome unos dias y como mi tren hacia parada aquí decidi visitarte.-

El rubio sonrio. –¿No vienes a cenar a la casa?-

-Seria un placer, pero mi tren sale en una hora y tengo que estar en la estación-

-Dejame llevarte- ofrecio el rubio con cierto desinteres, en realidad lo hizo por que es su amiga.

-Te lo agradezco.- miro el brazo de Ed. –Me alegra que tu tambies hallas recuperado el restro de tu cuerpo.- El rubio solo sonrió. –¿Al va a cocina?- continuo ante el asentimiento del rubió. –Pues un día tendre que venir a visitarlos y probar algo de su comida, hace mucho que no pruebo la deliciosa comida de Al- ambos sonrieron antes de salir del lugar y que Edward cerrara la tienda.

Miro su reflejo en el espejo del baño, toco con cuidado su labio ligeramente inchado, se termino de quitar la corbata y comenzo a desabrocharse la camisa blanca; sus blancos dedos recorrieron su cuello tocando un morton para luego, con cuidado, tocar su costado y buscar el golpe alli recibido, cotrago su rostro con dolor cuando sus dedod tocaron un golpe en una de sus costillas, volvio a abotonarse la camisa y se dirigio hacia la cocina.

Abrio el refrigedaror y saco un cubito de hielo y lo coloco sobre su labio, agradecia el haber podido escapar antes de que Mamotaru y sus complices le hubieran hecho algo peor, lo habian tirado al piso y comenzado a patear, no antes de pegrle en el labio. Miro el reloj y se sintio más aliviado que su hermano todavia tardaria un poco en llegar; sabia que si su hermano se daba cuenta se enfureceria e iria tras ellos y realmente no queria meter a su hermano en problemas; habia sido su culpa por no saber defenderse, apreto los puños con fuerza, no tomo en cuenta de que ya no estaba dentro de la armadura y que ya no era recistente a los golpes y tampoco tenia la misma fuerza que antes.

Tomo un vaso de vidrio y lo coloco sobre la mesita de la sala, antes de caer pesadamente sobre el sofa, junto sus manos y despues las coloco frente al vaso; un brillo platedo inundo la sala, desaparecio con la misma velocidad que se manifesto, revelando un pequeña figurilla de vidrio con la misma forma de la armadura en la que solia estar atrapado antes. Suspiro antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la cocina y comenzar a prepar la cena.

Encedndio el equipo esterofonico inundando el departamneto de un rito bastante exquisito. Jazz, por alguna razón le gustaba, le gustaba mucho el jazz, algo en lo que diferia un poco con su hermano, pero realmente el tambien lo solia disfrutar cuando lo ponia, ya que solia ponerlo para hacer sus tareas, cocinar, limpiar o cualquier otra actividad, le ayudaba a relajarse y concentrarse.

Jazz! No entendia comno a su hermanito le gustaba esa clase de musica, bien, no es que realmente fuera mala musica, el solia disfrutarla, es solo que el jazz era mas bien para hombres que iban a cabarets y burdeles a escucharlo y tomar ginebra y ver a las bailarinas haciendo corografias algo atrevidas al ritmo del piano y de los instrumentos de viento, al menos eso es lo que le dijo Winry una vez. Su rostro mostro un mohín molesto, Winry lo molestaba demasiado, era como su pasatiempo. El radio del coche comoenzo a cantar una canción que Ed conocia muy bien.

–Es la favorita de Al- dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que subia el volumen. Sus dedos sobre el volante comenzarón a marcar el ritmo del piano, quiza ese no era el tipo de musica para un chico de 15 años pero el sabia que Alphonse era más que un simple adolecente quinceañero. La mayoria de los adolecentes de esa edad tenian las hormonas alborotadas y se comportaban como unos estupidos, pero ese no era el caso de Al, no, su hermanito, pese a ser un tanto inocente y con cierto aire infantil, era bastante centrado, calmado e inteligente, no se dejaba dominar por las hormonas, procuraba mantenerse centrado en el estudio. Al era relmente maduro para su edad, quiza se daba a todas las cosa que paso a los 12 años, el estudio de la alquimia, todos los problemas que pasaron e inclusive que Al alla abierto 'la puerta'; por eso es que ya podia hacer alquimia sin un circulo de poder, al igual que su él. Por eso se llevaban tan bien, Al no era un mocoso estupido con hormonas de más, era todo lo contario: un brillante adolecente con un poco de inocencia, pero eso era algo de naturaleza en él.

-Hola Al!!- saludo el rubio colocando su saco en el perchero.

-Hola hermano- saludo con una voz monotona desde la cocina, algo que extraño un poco al rubio.

-Hoy me enconte a Laila- dijo aacercandose a la sala. –Fue a la librería hacer rato- su vista recallo en la figurilla de vidrio. –Te manda saludos, no pudo venir por que solo estaba de paso y tuve que ir a dejarla a la estación.- Sonrió al ver los detalles de la figurilla, Al en verdad tenia un talento artistico, inclusive en la alquimia, era lo mejor sabia hacer, figuras, estatuas, todo eso lo sabia hacer con alquimia y sin ella. Coloco de nuevo la figurilla en la mesa y se dirigio hacia la cocina y cual fue su sorpresa el encontrarse a su hermano cabizbajo sirviendo la comida a la mesa, generalmente lo recibe con una sonrisa y un efusivo saludo. –¿Es… estas bien?-

-¿Huh?- alzo levemente la mirad. –Ah! Si, estoy bien- sonrió levemente. –Ya esta la comida, hermano.- La ultima frase la termino sentandose a la mesa al tiempo que el mayor imitaba sus acción. La comida avanzó en silencio, en realidad casi no cruzaron palabra.

Edward miraba con incistencia a Al pero este agcahaba la cabeza y esquivaba la mirada penetrante de su hermano, sabia que si se daba cuenta podria enfurcer y tomarla en contra de Mamotaru y los otos pero eso lo meteria en muchos problemas. Las heridas de su costado estabán cubiertas por su camisa, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, era la herida del labio, no era muy notoria pero aun así, sabia que Ed tenia una vista muy aguda. Podia decirle una mentira, pero no queria mentirle, prefria que no preguntara.

Al acabar la cena Al se levanto y recogio los platos y los comezo a la lavar mientaras el mayor guardaba el restro de los objetos que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Buenas Noches, Hermano- dijo con una ligera sonrisa dispuesto a subir de una vez a su habitación, pero la mano de Edward en su muñeca lo detuvo.

-Al, ¿Qué te sucede?- Inclino su rostro levemente al tiempo que colocaba su mano en la mejilla de su hermanito para alzar levemente su rostro y obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos. Los orbes ambarinos no ocultaron la sorpresa al notar el labio inchado de Al, que ya estaba completamente rojo por la cercania de su hermano. Alphonse sintió como sus labios eran acariciados con suavidad por el pulgar de la mano que sostenia su rostro, su rostro se contrago levemente de dolor cuando el dedo paso por la parte lastimada. -¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto fruciendo el ceño.

-Na…nada, hermano- Al se sentia demasiado nervioso al sentir la calida mano de Ed sobre su mejilla, como para poder pensar claramente.

-Tienes el labio lastimado, Al…¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-Y…yo… me cai, Nii-san.- Al sintió como la mirada del mayor se hacia más penetrante.

-Eso no es una caida, Al, dime lo que…- El rubio detuvo en seco su comentario al notar algo en el cuello del menor. Movio su mano hasta el blanco cuello del menor y sintio como habia un moreton oculto por el cuello de la camisa. Comenzo a desabotonar la camisa de Al con rapidez. Alphonse estaba más que rojo, sabia que su hermano habia descubierto sus heridas, pero su cercania lo hacian olvidarse de ello. La manos de Ed acericiaron el costado del alquimista menor lo que hizo que el rostro del castaño se contragera de dolor. –¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Alphonse?- pregunto con una voz seria que nunca usaba con su hermanito, miro los espejos plateados con insistencia, poniendo sumamente nervioso al menor.

-Ya… ya te lo dije, hermano...- dijo mientras intentaba alegarse del cuerpo de su hermano. -…me ca…-

-No me mientas, Alphonse!- Lo tomo por los hombros. Al solo lo miro, si lo llamana Alphonse, algo que nunca hacia, era por 2 razones: 1) Era algo serio. 2) Estaba en verdad molesto. Y Edward ya lo habia llamado por su nombre completo 2 veces. –Dima la verdad Alphonse!! ¿Qué carajo fue lo que te paso?- El seamblante del mayor comenzaba a reflejar ira y frustraión. –¿Quién fue el que te hizo esto?-

-Nii-san… ¿De que hablas?- dijo Al tratando de salirse de esta.

-Deja de hacerte el tonto y dime!! Se que esto te lo hizo alguien, estos golpes no son de una caida.- El rubio comenzó a apretar las manos que sostenian los hombros de su hermano.

-Yo…yo… fue… Ma… Mamotaru…- por fin pudo decir.

-¿Quine es ese maldito desgraciado?-

-U… un compañero de… colegio.- Aunque lo intentara, ya no podia seguirle mintiendo a Ed.

-¡¿QUE?!-

-Pe…pero…fue… mi… mi culpa…, her…-

-¿Acaso tú iniciasto la pela?¿Tú lo golpeaste primero?-

-No…-

-¿Hiciste algo para merecer esto?-

-No…-

-¿Entones por qué te culpas? ¿Por qué ese bastardo te golpeó?-

-Porque penso que yo queria algo con su novia, pero…-

-¿Y es cierto?-

-No…-

-Entonces no es tu culpa! Voy a hacer que dese nunca haberte tocado!! Ese maldito imbecil…-

-Es mi culpa porque no supe defenderme!- por fin pudo decir Al mientras brillantes lagrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas. –No supe defenderme! Soy un inutil-

-No, Al, no eres un inutil.- Ed ahora mostraba preocupación y tristeza en sus ambarinos ojos. -Tu no deberias pasar por esas cosas, yo… yo quiero que seas feliz, quiero que vivas tranquilo, Al…- Dijo con un tono dulce.

-Hermano…- dijo entre sollozos. –Yo… yo… soy feliz estando contigo.- confesó con cierto miedo de que su hermano sopechara de sus sentimientos, pero cual fue su alivio al notar la sonrisa de su hermano antes de que este lo abrazara y lo atragera hacia su fornido cuerpo.

-Yo… tambien soy feliz cuando estas conmigo, Al, pero sobre todo el que tu seas feliz, eso es lo que más me hace feliz.- Al abrazo a su hermano, le agradaba sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, su aliento en su nunca, su brazos rodeandolo, recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano, comenzo a sentir los parpados cerrarse, estaba muy cansado y la calidez de su hermano lo hacian sentir tan bien y tranquilo, su rostro sonrojado se acurro en el pecho de Ed, sintio como el mayor colocaba su cabeza sobre la suya.

Abrazo con mas fuerza al rubio y dijo casi en un susurro. –Te… quiero mucho, hermano- antes de quedarse profundamente dormido en los brazos de su hermano.

El rubio se sorprendio, pero no lo solto. El queria a Al y sabia que él lo queria, pero nunca se lo habia dicho, sentia que eso estaba de sobra, una extraña calidez invadio su pecho y sonrió antes de decir. –Yo… tambien te… quiero-

-Pe…pero…- tartamudeo sin poder encontrar que decir.

-No! no digas nada, es lo mejor- interrumpio con brusquedad.

-No es necesario, hermano.- El castaño se ponia cada vez más nervioso.

-Claro que si! y no lo discutas- El rubio continuaba con el tono seguro y desisivo en su voz.

-Pero… y tu trabajo…?- El menor no sabia como persuadir a su hermano.

-Eso no es problema- contestó con su mirada fija en el camino. –El señor Fay dice que no importaba que llege un poco tarde-

-Es que, Nii-san, no tienes porque hacerlo…- Se le estaban acabando las ideas.

-Basta, Al, No me vas a convencer de lo contrario- Se detuvo frende a la escuela para luego acesar al estacionamiento de la misma. -Bueno, ya llegamos- dijo el rubio bajandose del coche blanco al mismo tiempo que su hermanito. –Nos vemos aquí a la salida, Al-

-Hermano, no…- no alcanzo a terminar su frase ya que su hermano ya se habia alejado. Suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio de secundaria, generalmente su hermano lo llevaba todas las mañanas a la escuela y luego el se regresaba caminando ya que su hermano tenia que ir a trabajar, pero ahora su hermano lo llevaria a la casa y luego se iria a trabajar.

A Alphonse no le importaba que su hermano lo llevara a su casa, de hecho le agradaba estar con el, pero lo que no queria era ser una molestia, aunque ya era un poco tarde para ello ya que por su culpa Ed tendria que ir hasta su casa a dejarlo y luego ir a la librería, la escuela estaba cerca de la casa, pero la librería del señor Fay estaba un poco más legos, hasta el centro de Spirit, por eso se llevaba el coche, le tomaba cerca de 20 minutos llegar de la escuela a la librería y de esta a la casa hacia alrededor de media hora y ahora tendria que hacer más tiempo de caminio por su culpa; todo por no saber defenderse.

-Al!- una alegre voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. –Hola!-

-Hola- dijo aun un poco sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mirando a su distraido amigo. Suspiro.

–Ed, ahora me va a llevar diario a la casa por las tardes…-

-Y eso es malo porque….- dijo la chica de ojos verdes esperando una explicasión mas amplia.

-Porque le voy a quitar demasiado tiempo en el trabajo y eso realmente lo fastidia.-

-Pero…- miro al castaño aun confundia. –No… no entiendo por que se volvio tan… sobreprotector, tu siempre te has regresado solo ¿No?-

-Si, pero lo que pasa es que…- Toco su labio y se percato de que la hichación habia desaparecido. –lo que paso fue que ayer por la tarde…-

-QUE?!- fue lo unico que salio de la boca de la chica cuando el menor de los Elric terminó su historia. –Esos malditos, te juro que los voy…-

-No, no tu también…- dijo casí en un suspiro. –Ya fue demasiado con convencer a mi hermano de que no les quisera pasar el auto encima, como para que tu tambien empiezes.-

-Como dices eso, Al!! Juro que si los veo los voy a convertir en un árbol y…-

-No!- tomo la mano de su amiga para detener su histeria. –Alquimia, no…-

Suspiro con molestia antes de cruzarse de brazos. –Bien… pero eso no quiere decir que se merezcan un buen castigo- El castaño solo sonrio mientras comenzaban a caminar en silencio hacia el edificio. -Al, te tengo una buena noticia.- dijo la castañan despues de unos minutos con una amplia sonrisa e intentando tocar un tema mas alegre.

-Bien, me muero por oirla.- Su sonrsia se amplio, este día comenzaba a mejorar.

-Voy a tocar en el festival de primavera que se va a celebrar en el centro- dijo con emoción.

-No puedo creerlo! Es maravilloso, Chiasto! Lo que siempre quisiste…- Noto como los ojos verdes destellaban de emoción.

-Si… te lo imaginas… tocando el piano en frente de todos, estoy muy nerviosa-

-Lo haras bien, eres la mejor, ¿y que canción interpretaras?- La sonrisa de la chica se amplio.

–Es una de las mejores partes! Voy a tocar una de mis composiciones!-

-Eso es fabuloso! Me muero por oirla- Miro a su amiga. -Vas a ir ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto! No me lo perderia por nada, Es este fin de semana ¿No?-

-Si…- abrazo a Al amistosamente y este le devolvio el gesto. –Me alegra tanto que vallas, no lo podria hacer si tu no estas alli-

-Lo haras bien…- Miro a su amiga. –Dijiste que era una de las mejores partes, ¿Cuál es la otra?- En ese instante la sonrisa de la chica se borro y su mirada reflejo cierta tristeza.

–Bueno, Al, veras… si realmente me va bien y les agrado, me van a mandar a Jade para tocar en el festival de musica que se celebrara alli- Ante estas palabras el castaño no pudo evitar entristeserse. –Pero, Ey!! eso solo un par de semanas, no es much tiempo, bueno, eso si me ve bien este fin de semana.- El castaño miro a su amiga y se sintio culpable, convertirse en una famosa pianista, ese era el mayor deseo de su amiga y el siempre la apoyaba y ahora la estaba desalentando con su egoista actitud. La verdad era que si le entristecia el que se fuera, aunque sea solo unas semanas, pero aun así no se iria para siempre.

–Estoy seguro de que te ira muy bien! y en Jade te van a adorar!- comento con una brillante sonrisa que animo nuevamente a la chica.

-Gracias, Al, gracias…- dijo con lagrimas de alegria brillando en su ojos. –No se que haria sin ti amigo-...

-Vamos amigo!!- Grito. -Hazlo viejo!!- Miro al rubio y como observaba a la chica de cabello rojizo sentada leyendo un libro.

-¿Para que quieres que lo haga?- pregunto el mayor de los Elric volviendo su mirada hacia su amigo.

-Porque me la debes, viejo- Se cruzo de brasos. –O ¿acaso te tengo que recordar como te libere de esa loca admiradora tuya Carrie? ¿Eh?-

-Si, si, si… pero ¿por qué no lo haces tú?-

-Porque el pobre es tan timido que lo unico que dice cuando la tiene enfrente es 'Hola'- dijo Winry mirando atentamente a Ed.

-Oye!! Bajale amiga, ¿Ok? Eso no es cierto!- Ambos rubios lo miraron con el ceño fruncido. –Bien, bien, es cierto, pero juro que lo unico que necesito es que me consigan una citan con ella y eso me basta, el resto lo hago yo…-

Edward suspiro. –Bien, lo hare-

-En verdad,viejo!? Oh!! eso es fabuloso!!- Paso su brazo por el cuello del rubio praticamente ahogandolo al tiempo que con la otra mano, con su puño cerrado, despeinaba al rubio. Winry veia la escena con una gotita orbitando su nuca.

-Sueltame o no lo hago!!- dijo un ya desesperado Edward. Se arreglo el cabello un poco y se acerco hacia la chica y se sento a su lado. –Hola Miriel- dijo tranquilamente para llamer su atención. La pelirroja alzo su rostro un poco y contesto un poco nerviosa por la imponente precesnsi aque le rubio cauzaba.

–Ho…hola… El…Elric-

-Edward, por favor- Al rubio relamente no le gustaba que le llamaran por su apellido. –Oye, ¿sabes del baile de primavera de la proxima semana?-

-S…si…- a la pelirroja realmente no le gustaba Ed, pero aun asi no podia evitar lo apuesto que era y eso lo ponia algo nerviosa.

-¿Alguien ya te invito?- pregunto mirando un punto distante en edificio de preparatoria.

-N…no-

-Me preguntaba… ¿no te gustaria ir con… no se, migo o quizá con Kia?-

-¿Kia?- repitio la pelirroja un poco confundida. Ed solo señalo a un chico de cabello negro, ojos amatista platicando con una rubia, que ella conocia como Winry. Debia admitirlo, el chico era apuesto y era más que obvio que Edward no tenia mucha intención de salir con ella, probablemente lo hacia como un favor hacia su amigo, o hacia ella.

–No lo se…-

-Vamos, ¿que tienes que perder?- La pelirroja miro al rubio, era serio y de carácter un poco pesado, pero le caia bien, se le hacia apuesto, aunque no estaba enamorado de él, como medio colegio, homres y mujeres.

–¿Por qué lo haces?- El rubio sonrió. Su amiga no era nada tonta ni despistada, asi que opto por decirle la verdad.

–Lo que sucede es que Kia es demasiado timido como para invitarte a salir, así que le estoy el favor.-

-¿Sueles hacer esto seguido?-

-Nah… solo le debo una, por eso lo hago… y bien ¿Qué dices?, le agradas-

-Pues…- se sonrojo levemente. –Supongo no habria problema, pero creo que lo pensare.-

-Bien, tomo un papel y escribio en el un numero y se lo entrego. –Este es el numero de mi casa, llamame cuando allas tomado mi decisión.- Miro como la chica examinaba al chico. –No te preocupes, puede que sea algo timido, pero realmente te va agradar.- agregó antes de levantarse y alegarse seguido de su amigos.

-y bien?- cuestión el de cabello obscuro con impaciencia.

-Dijo que quiza si, pero que lo pensara.-

-SIIIIII!! Eres el mejor, viejo, el mejor- Exclamo al tiempo que le daba una fuerte palmada la espalda, pero sin medir sus fuerzas tiro al rubio de boca.

-Controlate o me voy a arrepentir de haberte ayudado.- Dijo el rubio que era ayudado a levantarse por Winry.

_-Si no lo haces por ti al menos hazlo por tu hermano, el se lo merece-_ Las palabras de su padre todavia daban vueltas en su cabeza, habain tenido esa conversasción hacia poco mas de un año y todavia la tenia fresca en la memoria. Coloco una toalla alrededor de su cintura y con otra comenzó a secarse el cabello y la cara. Miró su reflejo en el empañado espejo del baño, abrio la puerta y se dirigio hacia la habitación contigua al baño, comenzo a cambiarse a la ropa que solia usar para dormir: un pijama de camisa, negro con blanco, aunque en ves de ponerse la camisa de la prenda se ponia una camiseta blanca de manga corta. Su mente comenzo a dibagar en sus recuerdos…

-Ya te lo dije! No necesitamos de tu ayuda!- habia gritado el rubio con desesperación.

-Entiendelo, Edward! Central no les va a pagar la escuela.- respondió el hombre con frsustración ante la terquedad de su hijo mayor. –Si no me dejas ayudarlos van a tener que ir a una escuela publica…- agregó un poco más calmado.

-Eso no importa! No necesitamos ir a la escuela, solo lo hacemos por que Central nos obligo- El rubio se levanto del sillon se acerco a la ventana.

-Estas hablando por ti solamente, Edward…- dijo el señor acercandose a la ventana para estar en frente de su hijo. Los ojos del hombre notaron como el rubio desviaba la mirada hacia fuera de la ventana para concentrarse en un chico de aproximadamente 14 años jugando con gato blanco. -…¿Nunca has pensado en lo que el quiere?- El rubio continuo mirando al pequeño castaño, reía y sonreia al tiempo que se revolcaba en el pasto y el gato se colocaba en su pecho y lamia su nariz jugetonamente. Ed olvidandose de su padre, sonrió al ver a Al tan feliz. –Yo tambien lo quiero y por eso es que insisto… Al acaba de recupaerar su cuerpo hace poco y esta experimentando cosas nuevas, cosas que no podia hacer antes, ¿Nunca has pensado que quiza el quiera conocer gente? ¿Tener amigos?-

-Yo puedo darle eso…- dijo entre dientes.

-¿En serio?- dijo con cierta ironia. -¿Cómo? No tienen dinero, Central no les va a pagar la escuela ni una casa, tendrian que vivir alli…-

-Yo…yo…- El rubio mordio su labio inferior, en el fondo sabia que su padre tenia razón, el queria lo mejor para Al, queria que fuera feliz, pero su orgullo no le permitia aceptar ayuda y mucho menos de un sujeto como su padre. –Conseguire un trabajo-

-Aunque lo hagas, estas suspendido de Central por la necesidad de que estudies, entonces no podras conseguir un trabajo que te deje lo suficiente como para darle una casa a ti y Al, sin mencionar la comida, escuela…- Miro a su hijo menor acariciando la cabeza del felino que estaba recostado sobre su pecho. –Si no lo haces por ti al menos hazlo por tu hermano, el se lo merece.-

El rubio miro con figeza al sugeto frente a el. –Dime… como es que…- Se mordio de nuevo el labio inferior, todavia tenia que lidiar con su orgullo, pero tenia que preguntarle como era que los iba apoyar economicamente.

-Cada mes les enviaria lo suficiente para gastos mensuales: ropa, comida, cosas del estilo, yo me encargaria de la vivienda y del colegio.-

-Pero… ¿Es una buena escuela?- el rubio tenia como prioridad a su hermanito, estaba accediendo porque queria que Al tuviera una buena educación. -Es de las mejores de Spirit…- dijo con una sonrisa, viendo como el menor de los hermanos Elric comenzaba a dibujar en uno de sus cuadernos de dibujo con el gato aun ronrroneando a su lado.

El rubio lo miro incredulo. –S…¿Spirit?- repitio sorprendido.

-Asi es, pense que seria bueno que cambiaran de aires un poco, por eso se me ocurrio que vivieran allí.- Ante la mirada del rubio, el hombre continuó. –Es un departamento, no es muy grande, pero es bastante espacioso y tiene todo lo que necesitan, esta cerca de la escuela, ustedes lo podran amueblar como quieran, yo les dare el dinero.-

El rubio se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abrio. –Aceptó, pero con una condisión: Cuando Al y yo estemos alla, no quiero volver a saber de ti interfiriendo de más en nuestras vidas.-

El hombre lo miro con cierta tristeza, aunque no le sorprendia la reacción del rubio. –Conozco su dirección, les enviare un cheque para los gastos mensuales, no te tienes que preocupar de la renta o la colegiatura, yo me encargare de ello.- El mayor de los hermanos comenzo a salir de la habitación. –Edward…- El rubio se detuvo. –Solo quisiera pedirte un ultimo favor…- El aludido giro un poco su rostro para mirar de reojo a su padre. –Cuida mucho de Al, ¿Quieres?-

-Con mi vida- fue lo unicó que dijo el rubio antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras el…

Un sonido lo saco de sus recuerdos, miro la puerta de su habitación y se mantuvo en silencio, musica, su hermano habia puesto musica en la sala, eso quiere decir que estaba allí, sonrió, quiza le haria bien estar un rato con Al. Salio de su hanitación y comenzo a bajar las escaleras anexadas a la sala para toparse con su hermano centado en el sillon dibujando.

-Al- El aludido se volteo y sonrió. –¿Qué heces aquí a esta hora? Generalmente estas en tu habitación haciendo tus tareas.- dijo el rubio sentandose a su lado en sillón.

-Pues…- miro su boceto a lapiz. –En realidad no tengo nada paendiente, asi que pense en dibujar un poco… si te molesta la musica, yo…-

-No, para nada- le sonrio. –Me agrada, ademas me agradada estar contigo.- Ante este comentario el castaño se ruborizo. –¿Y que dibujas ahora?- pregunto mirando el boceto de Al.

-Un gato- sonrió.

-Siempre dibujas gatos Al-

-Me gustan mucho, hermano. dijo un poco bajo, sabia que su hermano no compartia mucho ese gusto. Ed solo sonrió y revolvio los castaños cabellos de su hermanito antés de recargarse en el respaldo del sofa con pesadez y cansansio. –Her… hermano… ¿vas a hacer algo el sabado?- pregunto un poco ruborizado el castaño.

Ed se enderezo para mirar a su hermano y despues dirigir su mirada hacia el techo. –Mmm… no, en realidad no…- Miro al castaño. -¿Por qué lo preguntas, Al?-

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que Chiasto tiene una presentació en el festival que es este sabado y pues yo queria estar alli, pero si tu no quieres yo…-

-Me encantaria, Al- dijo algo divertido ante lo inocente que podia ser Al.

-En… en serio?- Alphonse lo miro con alegria.

-Si, de todas maneras tenia pensado ir contigo, sera divertido, hace tiempo que no hacemos algo, los dos juntos.- Sonrió mas ampliamente.

-Nii-san, date prisa!!- grito el castaño acelerando su paso.

-Al!! Esperame- Edward intentaba alcanzar a su hermanito que corria con rapidez.

-Se nos hizo tarde, Oh no!! ¿Qué tal si ya fue su presentación?!-

-Al!- la mano del rubio sosteniendo su muñeca calmo su histeria. Calmate! todavia estamos a tiempo, todavia faltan 15 minutos para el medio dia…- Al un poco más colamado comenzó a avanzar hacia el esenario que habia sido montado en la plaza central de Spirit que estaba atiborrada de juegos de destreza y otras atraciones similares.

-Al!!- La chica de cabellos miel se acerco corriendo al castaño. –Que bueno que pudiste llegar!!-

-No me lo perderia por nada del mundo, Chiasto!!- Miro a su amiga que llebaba un fino vestido blanco. –Te ves bien.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gra… garcias- dijo un poco ruborizada por el cumplido al tiempo que desviaba su mirada hacia el hermano de Al.

–Hola, Edward-

-Hola, Chiasto- Saludo con una sonrisa.

-Sera mejor que tomen su lugares, la presentación esta a punto de comenzar.-

-Bien, te deseo suerte amiga. Se que lo haras maravilloso!- Le sonrio una vez más para darle animos.

-Si, estoy seguro de que te ira bien- Dijo Ed amablemente.

-Gracias- contestó antes de retirarse.

-Ven, Hermano, hay que tomar asiento- Al comenzó a caminar ente las filas seguido de su hermano mayor. Ed solo sonrió, le encantaba ver a su hermanito sonreir, le encantaba verlo feliz y sabia que cuando estab con Chiasto el se divertia, al principio no le agraba mucho la chica, quiza no le agraba mucho nadie que se acercara demasiado a Al, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que en verdad era una buena persona y que Alphonse realmente la apreciaba. Solo como una amiga, no como nada más…La idea de que Alphonse tuviera una realación que fuera algo más alla de una amistad con Chiasto lo frustraba y por eso se alegraba de que Al solo la viera como una amiga. Detuvo sus pensamientos en la ultima parte, era extraño, habia sonado como si estuviera… ¿celoso?.

Una voz en las bocinas atargo su atención y concentro su vista en el escenario mientras presntaban a la amiga de Al. Chiasto hizo un leve reverencia y se sento en un pequeño banco frente a un largo piano de cola, se hizo el silencio mientras todos esperaban las primeras notas del piano. Los finos dedos de la chica comenzarón rosar con suavidad las teclas del instrumento para dejar oir el comienzo de bella melodia. La voz de la chica comenzó a mezclarse con suavidad en las notas del piano.

**Armies have conquered, And fallen in the end… **

**Kingdoms have risen, Then buried by sand… **

**The Earth is our mother, She gives and she takes… **

**She puts us to sleep and, In her light we'll awake …**

**We'll all be forgotten...**

**There's no endless fame… ****  
**

**But everything we do, Is never in vain… **

Las notas se alzaban para dejarse oir en todo el lugar, Al estaba dejando que la musica acariciara sus oidos y disfrutar de la melodia, una mano se coloco sobre la suya porvocandole un intenso rubor, su Nii-san habia colocado su mano sobre la de Al. Alphonse sabia que Ed lo hacia inconsientemente, pero aún asi, no quiso mover su mano.

**  
****We're part of a story, part of a tale… **

**We're all on this journey, No one is to stay… ****  
**

**Where ever it's going, What is the way?...**

Alphonse comenzaba a pasar por todas las gamas de rosa y rojo al sentir como su hermano tomaba su mano y la comenzaba a acariciar con el pulgar, lo miro de reojo, Ed tenia la vista concentrada en la chica que inundaba el lugar con bellas melodias mezcladas con el sonido de su voz.

**  
****Forests and deserts, Rivers, blue seas… **

**Mountains and valleys, Nothing here stays… **

**While we think we witness, We are part of the scene… **

**This never-ending story , Where will it lead to?... **

**The earth is our mother, She gives and she takes… **

**But she is also a part, A part of the tale… **

Edward paso su brazo derecho alrededor de Al, lo miro a los ojos; los orbes plateados lo miraron de vuelta, Ed sonrió porvocando que el rubor en el castaó pintara su rostro de morado. El rubio recargo su cabeza en la Al y regreso su mirada ambarina hacia la pianista.

**We're part of a story, part of a tale… **

**We're all on this journey, No one is to stay… **

**Where ever it's going, What is the way?... **

**We're part of a story, part of a tale… **

**Sometimes beautiful, sometimes insane… **

**No one remembers how it began…**

**

* * *

**

**¿Saben? Amo esa canción! n.n _Never-Ending Story_ de Within Temptation!**

SilveR WolF


	3. Lo Que Trae El Destino

**HOLA!! Aqui el 3er Capi!!**

nn

* * *

Una nota final marco el fin de la melodia. Aplausos se dejaron oir, la gente se levanto de su sasientos para aclamar a la joven pianista, todos menos dos, Ed sostuvo a Al contra su cuerpo, movio su rostro para que sus frentes quedaran la una con la otra y se miraran, Al sintio que entraba en un tramnse, lo unico que veia era una laguna ambar, inundada de ternura y cariño, amor... El corazón del castaño ya estaba agotado de estrellarse contra su pecho con fuerza, pero no podia detenerse. Una mano acaricio la ruborizada mejilla del menor con suavidad, la sonrisa en el rubio se acentuo antes de decir: -Yo tambien te quiero, Al- El castaño podia sentir sus palabras congeladas en su garganta, su mente no pensaba en ese momento, estaba inundada de un mar amabarino con una suave brisa que dejaba oir cuatro palabras susurrantes, 4 palabras que lo hacian vibrar de emocion y alegria. -Ven, apuesto que Chiasto debe estar anciosa de verte...- la voz del mayor saco a Al de su transe y sintio como su hermano lo conducia hacia tras escenario. Quizá se dejo llevar por su emociones y sus sentimientos nublaron su razón dandole inexisitentes fantasias, quiza Ed solo lo hizo como algo fraternal, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que realmente lo habia disfrutado, al igual que la canción.

-Ven, Al, vamos a ver que hay por alla- El rubio seguia caminando por todo el festival con su hermano seguiendolo de cerca.

-Si...- Fue lo unico que contesto el castaño ya que estaba cabizbajo para poder ocultar su rubor. '_Los dejo para que puedan pasar un rato, SOLOS...'_ Las palabras que su amiga le habia susurrado todavia lo hacian ruborizar, ademas de que le habia dedicado un guiño en señal de 'Buena Suerte' antes de retirarse.

-Al!- El rubio todo la mano de su hermanito y lo condujo frente a un espejo que distorsionaba los reflejos. -Te ves tan enorme como cuando traias la armadura.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Si...- dijo entre una suave risita. -y tu te ves un poco gordo-

Edward rió. -Mira este...- dijo colocandose frente a otro. -Me veo muy chiquito en este...-

-Mmm... creo que ese no funciona...- dijo mirando el reflejo de su hermano.

-Oye!- Ed lo miro con una vena apunto de explotar en su cabeza. -A quien le dices enano!?-

-Yo solo dijo lo que veo...- contesto con una pequeña gotita al tiempo que retocedia.

- Me las vas a pagar!- Grito corriendo tras el castaño que habia comenzado a avanzar rapidamente hacia el parque que estaba cerca del festival.

-Vamos, Nii-san, alcanzame- Dijo divertido adentrandose ambos en el parque.

-Vuelve aquí! Te voy a enseñar a respetar a tu hermano!- Una bellaca sonrisa estaba presente en los labios rubios.

-Primero tendras que alacanzarme!- Ya se habian internado en el fondo del solitario parque.

-Te tengo!- exclamo el rubio cuando alcanzo a Al avalanzandose sobre él, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo y empezaran a forzejar como cuando eran niños. -Te atrape...- dijo el mayor cuando logro vencer a su hermano quedando sentado sobre este y sosteniendo ambas manos del castaño a la altura de su cabeza.

-Me...ganaste... hermano...- la voz de Al, estab agitada, pero no por el cancansio si no por la cercania de su hermano, sus mejillas comenzaban a pintarse de un flamante rojo.

Edward miraba a los ojos a su hermanito, noto nuevamnete el rubor en su mejillas..._-Es tan lindo...-_ fue lo unico que cruzo en la mente del alquimista en ese momento, le encantaba ver ruborizar a Al, le daba un aspecto tan... tan... lindo, tierno... delicioso... Normalmente este pensamiento le hubiera parecido extraño, pero en este momento estaba perdido en la mirada plateada del menor. Comenzo a acercar su rostro al del menor, casí como instinto, algo muy parecido a lo que le habia pasado en la presentación de la amiga de Al, no sabia por que lo hizo, pero sintio la necesidad de hacerlo, la necedidad de estar junto a Al, abrazarlo, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo. Los orbes ambar miraron los finos labios de Al, no sabia porque pero sintio el deseo de probarlos.

Al no sabaia que estaba sucediendo, solo veia le rostro de su hermano acercandose más y más al suyo, noto como los ojos del mayor comenzaban a cerrarse, su rubor iba en un notable aumento, su corazón golpeaba casi con desesperación su pecho. Sus bocas estaban cada vez más cerca, inconcientemente los ojos de Al comezarón a cerrarse, preparandose para recibirlo, recibir su primer beso. Alphonse sintio el aliento de su hermano sobre sus labios, estaba tan cerca, a esacasos centimimetros.

Un fuerte golpe los saco del tranze obligando a Edward a separarse de Al, ambos hermanos miraron de donde provino el rudio para encontrarse a un joven rubio de cabello corto tirado en el suelo y varias cosas que parecian del supermercado, regadas en el piso.

Al rapidamente se levanto y se dirigio a ayudarlo a leventarse. -Te encuentras bien?- La voz de Al sonaba un tanto agustiado al tiempo que veia al joven que habia ayudado a sentarse en el suelo.

-Si... gracias...- el joven acariciaba su cabeza.

-Me alegro, pero debes tener mas cuidado...- le dedico un sonrisa.

El joven se ruborizo levemente, no habia notado lo apuesto que era el castaño, era realmente hermoso, un hormigeo recorrio su estomago. -Si... lo... lo... tomare en cuenta...- Desvio la mirada y comenzo a levantar las cosas.

-Dejamame ayudarte...- Al comenzo a recoger las cosas mientras su hermano imitaba la acción con cierta molestia.

-Gra...gracias...- Dijo timidamnete mientras se ponia de pie seguido por los Elric. No podia verlo a la cara, sentia demasiado nerviosismo al sentir esos ojos plata sobre él.

-No fue nada...- Al observo al rubio de cabello corto, se le hacia familiar. Miro atentamente al joven tratando de revibir una memoria. Era un poco más alto que Al, más o menos del mismo tamaño que su hermano, debia admitir que era apuesto, pero aun asi, sabia que lo habia visto en algun lado antes.

El joven estaba cada vez más nervioso al sentir la atenta mirada del castaño sobre él, desvio la mirada hacia la otra persona y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocerla. -Edward!?-

El mayor de los Elric que habia estado mirando todo con cierta molesto poco comun en el; se sorprendio de que el chico supiera su nombre, miro atento al rubio y fue cuando lo supo. .Fletcher!?-

-FLETCHER!?- Al no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. -Flet... eres realmente tu?- El castaño se acerco más hacia el rubio que se puso rojo de nuevo ante la cercania del apuesto castaño.

-S...si... e... ese es mi nombre... Fletcher Trigam...- Dijo con cierta timidez.

-Flet, soy yo... Al- dijo con una sonrisa.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par. -AL...?! Alphonse?!... Alphonse Elric...?!- Miro antentamente al castaño. -Cielos, no te reconi sin tu armadura, Al...-

-Debe ser porque la ultima vez todavia no recuperaba mi cuerpo...-

-Y Russel?- pregunto el mayor.

-Pues... esta en Senotime...- Todavia se sentia sorprendido, de que su amigo Al, fuera auquel hermos joven.

-Y que te trae por aquí...?- Al se sentia entusiasmado de haber podido encontrarse con su viejo amigo.

-Pues, vivo aquí, digo, me acabo de mudar hace uno dias y...-

-Es fabuloso!- Los ojos de Al destellaban de emoción. -Nostros tambien vivimos aquí...-

-Eso es grandioso- una timida sonrisa aparecio en los labios de Trigam.

-y que haces con todo esto?- Al noto todos los comestibles que cargaba el el joven de 16 años.

-Lo que pasa es que mi hermano va a venir y tengo que prepara algo, aunque no se cocinar muy bien.- La sonrisa en su rostro aumento con cierto tono divertido.

-No te preocupes!- Al tomo una de las bolsas de su amigo. -Que nosotros te ayudaremos, No es asi, hermano?- Miro a su hermano con una tierna sonrisa.

La mirada del mayor recyo sobre la torre del reloj dandose cuenta que ya habia pasado una hora del medio dia. Suspiro con molestia. -Lo siento, no puedo, tengo que trabajar, Al...-

Al miro a su hermano con cierta tristeza, pero sabia que no era justo retener a su hermano. -Pero... yo si puedo ir?- pregunto con cierta timidez.

El rubio sonrio. -Claro, Al, aunque no voy a poder llevarlos...-

-No hace falta, vivo a pocas cuadras de aquí.- intervino el menor de los Trigam

-De acuerdo, pero no lleges tarde a casa, de acuerdo, Al?-

-Si, Nii-san, no te preocupes- Sonrio mientras veia a su hermano alejarse.

-Hasta luego, Al, Fletecher-

-Adios!!- los menores se despidieron del mayor con una efusiva sonrisa.

-Bien. -Dijo Al mirando a su amigo. -Sera mejor que nos vayamos, para que nos de tiempo de preparlo todo.- Sonrió.

-Si... va... vamos...- La temperatura en las mejillas del rubio aumento conciderablemente y decidio desviar su mirada. No estaba seguro de porque se ponia asi. -_Bien, admito que es muy lindo y apuesto, pero solo es eso, solo atracción... ¿No?...- _Flet pensaba viendo de reojo al hermos joven que caminaba a su lado.

Mustio en voz baja. _-Maldito trabajo...-_ Oidaba tener que irse cuando la estaba pasando muy bien con su hermanito, aunque... quiza seria bueno que se alejara un poco de Al, no por que ya no lo quiera ver, si no porque ultimamente se comportaba un poco extraño ante la presencia del castaño, actuaba como un tonto. Un rubor aparecio en su mejillas al recordar lo que sucedió hace rato en el parque, acaso... ¿Habia intentado besar a Al?... Sacudio su cabeza, no, no lo hizo, pero... por alguna razón esa idea no se descartaba de su mente. Comenzo a dibajar con la vista fija en el camino.

Un momento su mente viajo hasta el momento en que Al se habia comportado muy amablemente con Fletcher, no estaba seguro porque, pero no le agrado como Fletcher se ruborizaba cuando Alphonse lo miraba, no le gusto, Al solo se podia ruborizar ante él, solo él... Sacudio nuevamente su cabeza, estaba alusinando, quiza seria bueno que saliera un poco más, si... eso era lo que necesitaba. Detuvo el coche frente a la librería...

-Asi que trabaja en la librería... eh...- Flet no miraba a Al que caminaba junto a él.

-SI- Sonrio. -Es bueno que lo haga, pero lo malo es que algunas veces le quita demasiado tiempo.-

-Pero...- El rubio se detuvo frente a un edificio. -No... digo... si le alcanza para... pagar todo...?... A lo que me refiero es...- Flet agacho la mirada sintiendo que habia dicho algo impropio.

Al solo sonrió. -En realidad, es mi papá el que nos paga la colegiatura y el departamento, ademas cada mes nos evia para gastos.- Observo a su amigo. -Pero, aun asi Ed inciste en trabajar... el no... quiere que papá nos ayude...-

-Yo... em...- No sabia que decir. -Ya... llegamos-

El castaño miro el edificio y se limito a sonreir. -Entonces sera mejor que entremos. ¿No?-

El menor de los Trigam se ruborizo levemente, le pasaba siempre que Al sonreia. -Si...- Abrio la puerta del edificio y comenzo a subir las escaleras seguido del castaño. -Aquí es- Dijo dandole vuelta a la dorada perilla de una puerta color marron con el numero 5, en dorado, sobre esta.

-Es muy bonito tu departamento, Flet- Al se adentro hasta encontrar la cocina y colocar las bolsas que el cargaba sobre la barra de la cocina.

-Gra...gracias...- Miro a Al. -Aunque no tanto como tu...- Se ruborizo completamente al recaer en lo que dijo, su boca fue más rapida que su cerebro.

-Que dijiste?- Al lo miro extrañado sin poder crer lo que habia oido.

-Nada, nada!! Entonces comenzamos?- Sonrio nerviosamente.

-Si!!- Al pensando que lo habia imaginado, decidio olvidarse del asunto. -Bueno Empezemos!!- Comenzo a sacar las cosas de las cosas. -¿Qué te gustaría que preparemos?-

-Yo...- Fletcher miro todos los ingredientes. -Lo que te salga mejor.- Sonrió.

Alphonse le devolvió la sonrisa. -Bien... que te parece... Okonomiyaki?-

-Me parece fabuloso!!- Comenzaron a preparar todo lo que necesitaban...

-Muy bien...- dijo Al una vez que la preparación del platillo iba bastante avanzada. -Ahora solo tienes que picar la verdura.-

-Si.- Flet comenzó la tarea. Habían estado platicando toda la tarde mientras ambos preparaban el platillo que resulto ser un poco más complejo de lo que pensaba, pero aun así disfrutaba mucho la compañía de Al y tal parecía que el castaño disfrutaba la suya. -¿Crees que quede bien, Al?-

-Si, estoy seguro de ello, Flet- Al reviso la pasta que se estaba cociendo en la olla sobre la estufa. -Aun no puedo creer de que no te hayas inscrito a alguna escuela-

-Pues...- Flet no retiro la mirada de su tarea. -... No lo se, digo, tengo el dinero para una buena escuela, pero no estoy seguro... Aunque quizá seria interesante.-

-Si...- Al tuvo una idea. -Oye, ¿Por qué no te inscribes a la escuela en la que Ed y yo estamos?-

-Eh!?- Flet se ruborizo. -A... tu... escuela?-

-Si!! Seria divertido, iríamos en el mismo grado, ¿no seria grandioso? Nos veríamos a diario-

-A... Diario...?- EL rubor en las mejillas del rubio aumento. Su mente comenzó a divagar, se imagino el rostro de Al... verlo cada día, su corazón se acelero.

-Si, ¿no seria grandioso?- Flet se mantuvo en silencio con su mente viajando, le encantaba la idea de poder ver a Al todos los días, poder estar cerca de el... -Flet?! ¿Me estas escuchando?-

-Eh...?- La voz del castaño lo saco de sus pensamientos. -Agh!!- Un leve grito de dolor salio de los labios del rubio cuando el cuchillo que partía los vegetales dibujo una fina línea en la palma de su mano.

-Flet!- Alphonse se acerco a su amigo y lo miro con preocupación. -¿Qué sucedió?-

-No te preocupes, Al, solo me corte un poco-

-Debes tener mas cuidado.- Al tomo la mano del rubio por el dorso y miro la herida. -Debemos vendarla- Tomo un poco de papel de cocina y limpio la herida con mucho cuidado. Fletcher tenia las mejillas inundadas de tinte color vino, sentía la calida mano de Al tocando la suya, la cercanía de Al lo ponía nervioso, demasiado. -Ya esta- cometo el castaño observando la mano vendada con un ligero vendaje que encontró el baño.

-Gracias, Al, gracias por todo.- Miro al menor de los Elric, se veía tan lindo cuando sonreía. Sus ojos se perdieron en los del castaño, Fletcher quedo hipnotizado por esa mirada, esa tierna e inocente mirada; Al era realmente hermoso, su rostro era fino y grácil, además todavía conservaba un aire infantil e inocente que lo hacían más atractivo, su delgado labios se veían tan exquisitos, la mente de Flet no lograba formar pensamientos coherentes, solo podía pensar en besar eso labios.

Alphonse comenzó a sentirse un tanto cohibido ante la intensa mirada de su amigo, noto como el rostro de Flet se iba acercándose más al suyo, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, no sabia que hacer... Un timbre saco a Fletcher de su transe para recaer que había tenido intenciones de besar a Al, se separo de esté completamente rojo y se dirigió hacia el teléfono para contestar.

Caminaba de un lado para otro con exasperación y preocupación mezclados; miro nuevamente el reloj de la sala. -Las 8...- murmuro para si antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina y servirse otro vaso de agua. -¿Dónde demonios estará?- dijo al aire mientras regresaba a la sala. Ya eran las 8 de la noche y no había rastro de Al y eso lo preocupaba. Había esperado encontrarlo en casa cuando regresara del trabajo, pero no fue así, pero eso no era lo que lo mantenía inquieto, no, era que ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que llego a la casa y Al no llegaba y ni siquiera había llamado ni nada. Estaba desesperado, su mente le daba 1000 y 1 razones por los que su hermanito no haya regresado aún y a cada instante se estaba volviendo loco, la sola idea de que algo malo le pasara lo sacaba de quicio.

-Hola Ni-san, ya llegue!- La voz de su hermano y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose atrajo la atención del rubio y prácticamente corrió hasta su hermanito que colgaba su abrigo rojo en el perchero junto a lo puerta.

-¿¡Donde demonios estabas?!- Ed tomo a Alphonse por los hombros y lo coloco contra la puerta. El rubio estaba mas molesto que desesperado.

-Yo... yo... es... estaba...- Al miro a su hermano mayor con algo de miedo, se notaba que estaba realmente furioso. -...en casa de Fletch...-

-¿¡Y por qué llegas hasta estas horas!?- El mayor comenzó a apretar a Al contra la puerta con más fuerza.

-Lo... lo que paso fue que...- Al sentía su garganta temblorosa, la mirada penetrante de su hermano lo aterraba, jamás se había comportado así con el.

-Dilo de una vez!- presiono.

-Russel llamo y... y dijo que no... no podría llegar a cenar porque... tenia que ir a Senotime y...- El cuerpo de Al comenzó a temblar, estaba realmente asustado. -... Flet, me... me invito a que me... quedara a ce... cenar y... comenzamos a platicar y... no... no me di cuenta de la hora que era hasta que... vi el reloj y me... me regrese lo más rápido que pude...- Agacho su rostro para intentar evitar la mirada furiosa de su hermano. -Yo... lo... lo... si... sient... siento...- La voz de Al temblaba.

El rubio noto los temblores en la voz y el cuerpo de su hermanito y se sintió arrepentido, no quería ser sobre protector, pero no pudo evitar enojarse y preocuparse y lo único que logro fue asustar a Al. -Al...- dijo con suavidad mientras estiraba su mano y la colocaba en la mejilla del menor obligándolo a alzar su rostro y que lo mirara a los ojos. -Yo... yo lo siento, no... no quise hacerte daño o... asustarte, Al... yo... yo solo estaba preocupado eso era todo.-

-Ni-san, yo... lo siento, no volveré a llegar tan tarde- El rostro de Al comenzó a volverse de un tono magenta al sentir el rostro de su hermano acercarse al suyo.

-Al menos avísame si vas a llegar tarde, ¿de acuerdo?-

-S... si...- Noto como el rostro de Ed se colocaba junto al suyo.

-Me preocupo demasiado por ti, Al...- comenzó a susurrarle al oído. -... demasiado.- termino depositando un suave beso en la mejilla del menor.

-Ni...san?...- fue lo único que salio de los labios del castaño.

Edward se separo rápidamente de su hermano y le dedico una nerviosa sonrisa antes de decir. -Bien, entonces como ya cenaste será mejor que vallamos a dormir.- Esquivaba la mirada del menor. -Buenas Noches, hermanito- termino de decir al tiempo que revolvía el cobrizo castaño del menor con la mano y se retiro a su habitación y cerro la puerta tras él.

Suspiro al tiempo que se recargaba en la puerta de su habitación, ¿Qué había hecho? No lo sabia, solo lo hizo. Comenzaba a comportase y sentirse demasiado extraño cuando estaba cerca de Al. Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su cama, debía salir un poco más...

Cerro la puerta de su habitación y miro su reflejo en el espejo de pie que tenia en su recamara, llevo sus manos hasta la cabeza y se soltó el cobrizo cabello para dejar una catarata de mechones caramelo. Miro el cielo a través de su ventana antes de caer de rodillas frente a su cama y hundir su cara en esta. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de su ojos y el sonido de sus sollozos eran amortiguados por la colcha, allí estaba, llorando de nuevo, la tercera vez esa semana..._-Buenas noches, hermanito-_... esas palabras atormentaban su mente.-Solo como un hermano, solo eso...- dijo entre sollozos. Edward solo lo quería como un hermano, solo eso, esa era su dolorosa realidad, pese a que el lo amaba con todo su ser, Ed no lo amaba, no le correspondía, solo lo quería como un hermano... continuo llorando en silencio y esperando a que el sueño se apoderara de el y lograra dejar atrás su dolor, al menos por una noche...

-Adiós, te voy a extrañar muchísimo- La chica se separo del cuerpo que la abrazaba.

-Yo también, pero aun así me vas a escribir, ¿verdad?- La miro con cierta tristeza reflejada en su ojos pardos.

-Dalo por echo!- Sonrió a su amigo para tratar de animarlo. -Solo serán unas semanas...-

-Lo se y hasta entonces estaré deseándote mucha suerte y poder volverte pronto-

Una voz en la bocina de la estación anunciaba que la chica debía abordar ya su tren. -Bien, ya me tengo que ir.-

-Si, Hasta pronto amiga...- Abrazo a la chica nuevamente antes de que esta se dirigiera hasta el tren.

-Al...-La chica se detuvo frente a la entrada del vagón.

-Si, Chiasto?- La miro.

-Solo, quiero pedirte un favor.- Ante el silencio del castaño la chica continuo. -No... no sufras, por favor, Al, intenta vivir siempre con una sonrisa sincera, ¿De acuerdo?, ¿Me lo puedes prometer?-

Alphonse la miro en silencio durante unos segundos. -Si, te lo prometo...-Sonrió con nostalgia al ver a su amiga subir al tren. Se quede en silencio observando el tren dejando la estación, Chiasto solo estaría fuera unas semanas, pero aun así le parecerían meses, sacudió su cabeza y sonrió, le había prometido que sonreiría y tenia planeado cumplir esa promesa.

Comenzó a caminar por toda el centro de Spirit, realmente le gustaba ese lugar, era muy tranquilo y había muchas cosas que hacer, pero lo que más le gustaba hacer era ir al parque central, al lugar al que se dirigía. El parque central de Spirit se ubicaba en el centro de la cuidad, era inmensamente enorme y hermoso, todo tipo de árboles y flores crecían allí, era el lugar favorito de Al, siempre le ayudaba a pensar y relajarse, porque eso es lo que necesitaba... pensar, pensar sobre que hacer con sus sentimientos, sus prohibidos sentimientos hacia su querido Ed, su adorado hermano, sacudió su cabeza nuevamente, debía pensar en cosas mas alegres, debía sonreír...

Un ligero maullido atrajo la atención del castaño, se volvió para encontrarse a un gato, color negro con su oreja derecha blanca al igual que su pata trasera izquierda, mirándolo atentamente con unos ojitos pardos idénticos a los de Alphonse. La alegría y emoción lo recorrieron y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia el gatito. -Ven... ven gatito...- Se puso de rodillas y estiro su mano para atraer al gato. Este se comenzó a acercar a Al y comenzó a dejar que el castaño lo acariciara, Al lo miro con ternura. -Eres muy hermoso... como me gustaría llevarte a mi casa, pero... Nii-san no quiera gatos es casa...- El rechinido de un coche cercano asusto al felino y este echo a correr. -Espera!- grito el Elric y comenzó a corre tras el animal. Su vista estaba únicamente ubicada en el gato por lo que no vio a la persona que se cruzo en su camino provocando que ambos cayeran pesadamente al suelo como resultado de la colisión. -Lo... lo siento...- Al se apresuro a disculparse.

-No, no hay problema, Al...- El joven se levanto al tiempo que acariciaba su cabeza con la mano.

-Oh!! Fletcher!! Lo... lo siento... yo... yo no te vi... y...- Al estaba completamente apenado por su torpeza.

-No, Al, no tienes por que disculparte, en realidad yo...- Se ruborizo levemente. -Te... te estaba... buscando...-

-Eh!?... pa... para qué...?- Al se sorprendió.

-Yo... pues... yo... em...- El rostro de Fletcher estaba de un rojo flamante, su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho, el nudo en su garganta le hacia difícil el hablar y la mirada curiosa del castaño no ayudaba a su nerviosismo. -Yo... que... quería... pues... que... quería... in...inv...- Concentro su mirada en un árbol en un punto opuesto a Al.

-Si...?- Al estaba bastante confundió.

-...invi...bueno... co... como... hace uan semana... tu... yo... bueno... a lo que me refiero es... que como... hoy es un dia libre...y no... no tenemos clases... qui... quiero... invit...- Se sentía un estúpido, hacía apenas una semana que se había reencontrado con Al y ya balbuceaba al estar con el, su corazón le golpeaba y se ruborizaba. Le había costado trabajo admitirlo pero... estaba enamorado de Al, jamás había sentido con nadie lo que siente por Alphonse, esa es la razón por la cual lo estaba buscando, quería decirle lo que sentía, aunque le aterrara hacerlo, estaba decidido, aunque Al no le correspondiera, lo haría. Tomo aire. -Invitarte a... cenar...- por fin logro decir. Al lo miro incrédulo. -A... a lo que yo... me refiero es... a cenar... como la otra vez... pe... pero yo cocino y... pues... si... si no quieres...-

-Me encantaría!- Al sonrió pese al desconcierto, le agradaba la idea aunque fuera un tanto extraña. Estar con Flet realmente lo alegraría y lo ayudaría a dejar de pensar en su hermano.

-En... enserio!?- Flet no oculto su emoción.

-Si, ¿Qué te parece a las 8...?-

-Perfecto, Al, te espero a las ocho en mi departamento, y... gracias.- Fletcher realmente no lo podía creer, Al había aceptado. -Nos vemos a las 8- Se despidió el rubio antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su casa para comenzar a preparar la cena y que fuera algo muy especial.

Al sonrió, Flet le agradaba de sobremanera, era su mejor amigo, aunque había algo diferente de lo que sentía por Flet de lo que sentía por Chiasto, no sabia que era... Miro el reloj de la torre, decidió regresar y comenzar a alistarse y decirle a su hermano, no quería que se pusiera como la última vez que llego tarde.

Miro su reflejo en el espejo y se amarro el cabello en una simple coleta, se acomodo el fleco y salio de su habitación hacia la sala, miro el reloj... las 7:30... Era extraño que su hermano aun no haya llegado, debía de haber llegado del trabajo a las 5, pero no fue así, bien, probablemente se entretuvo en el trabajo o con alguno de sus amigos. Suspiro, ya había dejado una nota sobre la mesa de la sala diciendo que estaría en casa de Fletcher y que llegaría tarde, supuso que con eso bastaría.

Su parda mirada recayó sobre una destellante luz roja sobre uno de los muebles de la sala. -Dos mensajes...- dijo acercándose a la contestadota automática, no lo había visto cuando llego. Aperto uno de los botones del aparato. Un timbre corto daba comienzo al primer mensaje... -Al, soy yo...- La voz de Ed. -llegare tarde hoy, voy a ir con Kia a hacer el proyecto de Leyes, lamento no poder comer contigo...- Sonrió, lo sabia, de todas maneras el también estaba ocupado. Un segundo timbre dio inició al segundo mensaje. -Hola, Ed... Soy yo, Winry, solo llamaba para preguntar que paso con lo de Miriel, ¿si acepto ir al baile?...- Estas palabras congelaron a Al. -...Después de todo lo que hiciste para invitarla me supongo que si... en fin, llámame cuando oigas este mensaje. ¿Ok?...- Al sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no quería creerlo, Ed... su Ed saliendo con otra persona... bien el había visto salir a su hermano salir con varias jóvenes pero siempre se mostraba desinteresado, pero esta vez Ed había insistido en invitarla, entonces eso quiere decir que... ¿A Ed realmente le gustaba esa tal Miriel?... Ese pensamiento se le clavo en el pecho como un cuchillo, atravesando su corazón por completo, salio corriendo de la casa, no sabia adonde, solio corrió intentando dejar atrás ese pensamiento, olvidar lo que sentía. Como extrañaba a Chiasto, su amiga lo habría podido consolar, pero ella no estaba...

No supo como llego a casa de Flet, pero no le importo, subió con rapidez hasta el departamento de Flet y toco la puerta, su mirada estaba oculta tras su cabello, retenía con fuerza las lagrimas, las ganas de llorar. Toco con suavidad la puerta.

-Al!!- La voz del rubio se mostró sorprendida al abrir la puerta. -No te esperaba todavía, llegas un poco temp...- Detuvo su comentario al notar la extraña actitud de Al. -Al?... Te...¿ te encuentras bien?-

-Pue... puedo pasar...- dijo casi en un hilo de voz.

-Claro...- respondió apartándose para dejar pasar al castaño. Alphonse camino hasta la sala y se sentó en el sofá color beige seguido de Flet que se coloco a su lado. -Al... ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto con suavidad.

Alphonse mantenía su vista en un punto inexistente, una mirada completamente perdida cubierta por suaves mechones caramelo. Apretó con fuerza su pantalón, rebeldes lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, resbalado por sus blancas mejillas hasta caer sobre su regazo. -Yo... yo...- su voz sonaba ahogada en tristeza.

-Al...- fue lo único que se le ocurrió al rubio viéndolo en un estado tan deplorable y triste. -Que...- Antes de que pudiera continuar, Al lo abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a sentir lagrimas mojando su camisa. Flet se quedo paralizado al sentir los brazos de Alphonse rodeándolo y su cabeza sobre su pecho. Sus mejillas cambiaron de color súbitamente.

-No... no...- comenzó a decir ente sollozos. -No me quiere... no me ama...- fue lo único que salio de los delicados labios del castaño, su voz mostraba claramente dolor y amargura, pero lo que no sabia era que en ese momento él no era el único que sufría, Fletcher sentía su corazón echo pedazos, esa palabras de dolor de Al, también lo lastimaban a él. El corazón de Al ya le pertenecía a otra persona, su dulce Al estaba enamorado de otra persona, no de él, de otra persona. Fletcher sintió que podía ponerse a llorar allí mismo, pero el ver a Al en ese estado, eso le destrozaba el alma. Pese a su propio dolor, Fletcher abrazó a Al intentándole traerle consuelo, una sonrisa a su hermoso rostro, un rostro que jamás besara, que jamás será suyo. -... Te entiendo... Al... créeme...- la voz de Fletcher sonaba débil y adolorida, pero quizás si podría traer jubiló a Al, ya que entendía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando: Que la persona que ames no te corresponda...

* * *

**¿Y bien?**

Bueno... solo quiero decir q NO VOY A ACTUALIZAR a menos de q me dejen al menos 5 rr d 5 personas diferentes!!

SilveR WolF


	4. Vidas Que Se Entrelazan

**Seiketo Nayset 100000 gracias por avisame antes d q pasara mas tiempo! Es q si tenia la acualización d este fic pero a la hora d escoger el archivo tuve un error d dedo!! SUNIMASEN!**

**Seeee... se q dije q no iba a actualizar sin suficientes Reviews pero bueno... deberian agradecerle a Ishtar Von Diego ya q fue quien me convencio de actualizar.**

**Respuestas de Reviews! OwO (Ey! LLegue a los 4)**

**nina02: Buuu... lo siento T.T no es mi intencion hacer sufir a Al (no mucha) Pero te prometo q pontro acbara su sufrimiento... espera... O.o eso no es verdad O.O**

**Isthar Von Diego: Ah! Mi querida Isthar! Fueron tus palabras las que me convencieron de seguir publicando a la historia T.T Grax! MUCHAS GRACIAS!  
Jojojo! Es verdad Ese Al! Tiene algo q no se que jajaja XD pero ese "algo" hace q te lo quieras comer jaja (Cierto, Ed? XD)  
Pero ey! n.n Los ojos de Al no han transmutado y no, tampoco se ha puesto pupilentes n.ñ es q hasta donde yo se los ojos de Al son como grises oscuros, plateados y segun se "pardo" significa oscruo... se q tambien significa rojizo pero nop... tambien significa oscuro n.n al menos eso es lo q se jejeje n.nU  
Jajaja... mensaje raro para contestadora, lo se, pero si escucharas cada cosa q dejan el mio u.u de veras q parece q algunos solo me llaman pera dejar un mensaje extraño en mi contestadora u.u ... XD jaja  
Bueno... te dejo leer el fic  
Nos Vemos Nee-chan!**

**Seiketo Nayset: Shhhhhhhh!! Se q sabes lo q sigue d la historia pero no se lo digas a nadie!! Jejeje... pero es bueno encontar una "cara" (valgame lo estupio q suene) familiar aqui jejejeje.  
Se q hay varios errores u/u es q y tiene tiempo q escribi esta historia y en ese momento era un chavito q de una frase de 4 palabras tenia 8 errores de ortografia u/u Lo corregiria pero me da hueve jejeje u/u  
**

**Nebyura: Jajaja... la Winry no tiene la culpa (bueno... no mucha) pero no t preocupes q las cosas se iran mejorando (De poco en poco XD)**

**

* * *

**

Abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo que lo abrazaba, intentando encontrar protección del dolor que sentía, las lagrimas continuaban resbalando por su mejillas pese a que ya había dejado el sollozo. ¿Hace cuanto había entrado en ese departamento? ¿Casi una hora?... Entonces... ¿Por qué sus lagrimas no se detenían? Sintió una mano alzar su rostro y remover con su dorso las lagrimas que descendían de sus ojos pardo.

-Al...- dijo con dulzura. -Calma... yo estoy aquí...- coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de Al que comenzaba a tomar un delicado rubor.

-Flet... yo...- Al noto la mirada amante del rubio. -La... lamento que...- Ni siquiera sabia que decir.

-No Al...- comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del castaño con el pulgar. -No tienes por que disculparte.- Lentamente y casi por instinto, Fletcher comenzó a acercar el rostro de Alphonse al suyo.

-Pe... pero... a... arruine...- Al notaba el rostro de Flet acercarse al suyo, sus mejillas estaban tornadas de un flamante rojo. -La... ce... cena...- Al estaba paralizado, no sabia que hacer, comenzó a sentir el suave aliento del rubio sobre sus labios.

-No, Al, con que tu estés aquí...- Su corazón dominaba su cuerpo, solo obedecía el impulso de probar esos dulces labios, las emociones del rubio nublaban su juicio, además, el rubor pintado en las mejillas de Al, lo hacían ver aun más existió... delicioso. -...todo es perfecto.- Sus labios comenzaron a rozar los del menor de los Elric, Fletcher rodeo con su otro brazo la cintura del castaño atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo.

Alphonse tenía la mente en blanco; sus ojos completamente abiertos, comenzaron a cerrarse, sintió como Fletcher comenzaba a profundizar el beso, la mano sobre su mejilla se deslizo hasta enredarse con sus cobrizos cabellos. Al comenzó a temblar al sentir una lengua intrusa dentro de su boca, explorándola, profundizando, deteniéndose a cada momento para saborear su inexperta boca . El oxigeno comenzó a ser un problema y el beso tuvo que llegar a un fin; Fletcher no separo a Al de su cuerpo, únicamente recargo su frente sobre la del castaño quedando ambos ante la mirada del otro. El rubio sonrió al notar el intenso rubor del castaño. Fletcher sentía su corazón al limite lo que lo impulso a rodear completamente a Al de la cintura con ambos brazos y colocar su rostro junto al del castaño para así colocar su boca a la altura del oído del menor de los Elric. -Te amo...- Susurro con dulzura y pasión el rubio antes de comenzar a acariciar con sus labios el oído de Al.

-Fletcher, yo...-Al se separo del rubio. -Yo no... se que decir.- Mantenía su vista agachada.

-No digas nada.- Removió unos mechones castaños del rostro de su acompañante. -Solo... déjate llevar.- susurro mientras volvía a acercar su rostro al del castaño.

-No, Flet...- Alphonse esquivo el beso al igual que la mirada del mayor. - No... no puedo corresponderte.-

-Al...- acaricio la suave mejilla con el dorso de su mano. -Si no te corresponde, ¿Por qué te torturas de esa manera?-

-Se que... se que no me corresponde, pe... pero...- Suaves lagrimas comenzaron a acariciar sus mejillas.- Quiero estar allí, para...- Su voz comenzó a ahogarse en un sollozo. -Solo... para esa persona.-

-Alphonse...- Lo abrazo. -¿Por qué no me miras a mi... por qué no te fijas en mi?-

-Flet... lo haces más difícil.- Dijo aun entre sollozos para después dejar un incomodo silencio. Alphonse se sorprendió cuando Fletcher se separo de su cuerpo y lo miro con una alegre sonrisa.

-Pero...- El rubio miro los ojos llorosos del menor. -Podemos ser amigos... ¿No?-

-S... si...- Al sonrió pese a su desconcierto.

-Bien...- Se levanto. -Será mejor que comamos, ¿Te parece?-

-Si.- lo siguió hasta el comedor. -em... Flet...-

-Si, Al?- Se detuvo para darse vuelta y mirar al castaño.

-Yo...- se ruborizo levemente y agacho la mirada. -Solo... quería...-

-Si...- Presiono sin ser rudo.

-Darte...- Lo pensó un momento antes de abrazar repentinamente al rubio y depositar un amistoso beso en su mejilla. -Las... gracias por todo.-

-N... no fue...- Se separo de Al completamente rojo. -No fue nada, solo me alegra que hayas recuperado tu linda sonrisa.-

Al se ruborizo completamente. -Gra... gracias.- Dijo tímidamente al tiempo que se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor.

-Bueno, solo tengo que pasar al baño rápidamente y después cenamos ¿ok?-

Alphonse solo asintió mudamente manteniendo su vista fija en algún punto de la mesa frente a él.

Fletcher sonrió y se dirigió al baño, una vez dentro cerro la puerta antes de soltar un amargo suspiro y que la sonrisa que con tanto trabajo había creado y mantenido durante esos momentos desapareciera.

Coloco sus manos sobre el lavamanos y se miro en el espejo antes de morderse el labio inferior casi como un vicio y rebeldes lágrimas se deslizaran por las mejillas del Trigham.

Se sentía un completo idota, quería patearse por imbesil, había cometido el peor error de toda su vida; pero... pudo haber sido peor ¿no?, digo, Al pudo haberlo odiado, pudo haberse alegado de él y eso es algo que no hubiera podido soportar jamás. Pese a que buscaba un lado positivo a todo eso, Fletcher aun sentía un profundo y frió vació en su pecho que era acompañado por molestos escalofríos que le recordaban a cada segundo que Al jamás seria suyo, que su dulce Alphonse amaba a otra persona; este pensamiento le abrió el paso a otras lagrimas más, cada una tan dolorosa como la anterior.

Sus dedos tocaron sus labios recordando el dulce sabor de la inocente boca de Alphonse, al menos pudo probarlos, aunque haya sido una vez...

Respiro hondo y se seco las lagrimas intentando recobrar la compostura para así salir del baño con una muy bien elaborada sonrisa y no preocupar a su hermoso... amigo.

Lunes por la mañana... realmente adoraba este momento del día, poder caminar y pensar con tranquilidad. Caminaba cruzando el parque que solía atravesar para llegar a la escuela, dejo que la suave brisa matinal acariciara su rostro y su cabello.

Le había costado todo el día anterior convencer a su hermano de dejarlo ir caminado ese día a la escuela, y es que necesitaba pensar. Suspiro. De verdad que necesitaba a su amiga, tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar.

Toco sus labios con sus blancos dedos recordando el beso que recibió por parte de Fletcher; rubor en sus mejillas. Siempre se había imaginado su primer beso con Ed, pero... jamás imagino que si fuese con otra persona fuera tan... tan... agradable.

Su mente comenzó a divagar, comenzó a sentir el calido aliento de Flet sobre sus labios y quizá recorriendo un poco su... cuello... su pecho... su ombligo... su... Agito la cabeza, ¿¡Pero que estaba pensando!? El no solía pensar en ese tipo de... cosas...

-Al!- Una familiar voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, se volteo con una enorme sonrisa y alegría y sus ojos destellantes de emoción.

-Chiasto!- Correspondió al efusivo y amistoso abrazo que la castaña le brindaba.

-Al! No sabes cuanto te extrañe amigo!- Lo miro con una hermosa sonrisa en sus finos labios, después de separar el abrazo.

-Yo también, no tienes ni idea de todas las cosas que han pasado por aquí.- Alphonse comenzó a caminar junto a su mejor amiga.

-Pues el camino a la escuela todavía es largo, así que tenemos bastante tiempo...- Sonrió.

-Bien, pero...- El castaño la miro extrañado. - No se supone que volvías la próxima semana, ¿Qué paso?-

-Nada...- contesto con tranquilidad. -El festival de música fue el sábado y decidí volver lo más pronto posible.-

Al rió. -Creo que esta es una pregunta obvia pero, ¿Cómo te fue?-

Los ojos verdes se volvieron amenazantes. -Acaso insinúas que me fue mal?.- Dijo casi como si sentenciara al menor de los Elric.

-N... no, claro que no...- Dijo algo nervioso, ya conocía lo temperamental que se podía poner su querida amiga. -A... a lo que me refiero es que estoy seguro que te fue excelente pero me gustaría oírlo de ti...- Rió nervioso. -En serio.-

-mh...- Desvió su mirada hacia el camino y sonrió. -Bueno, ya que lo preguntas, no solo me fue bien...así es mi querido Alphonse.- Lo señalo triunfante. -Fui una de las mejores, mh, si no es que la mejor.-

-Creo que...- Alphonse dudó, no estaba seguro de querer hablar, podría ser un suicidio . -... No debes alimentar tanto a tu ego...-

-Que!!- Lo golpeo suavemente con su mochila. -Eres un grosero.-

Rió bajito. -No te enojes, solo era un consejo, pero estoy seguro de que fuiste la mejor.-

La castaña sonrió. -Y dime,¿Qué es eso que no tengo idea de lo que paso?-

-Eh!?- Alphonse se ruborizo para sorpresa de los ojos verdes.

-¿Qué sucede Alphonse?- pregunto seria al notar el nerviosismo de su amigo.

-Na... nada... solo que... ¿No te conté de mi amigo Fletcher que llego hac...-

-Si, si me contaste cuando hablamos por teléfono hace casi una semana.- Interrumpió la chica. -¿Qué con él?-

-Pu... pues... ve... veras... es que... jaja...- Al rió nervioso.

-jaja Qué?-

-Pues...- Alphonse se rasco la cabeza, tenia que decirle, lo necesitaba, necesitaba contárselo a alguien, pero consocia a su amiga como al palma de su mano y era su reacción lo que le aterraba.

Desinterés, eso es lo que mostraba su rostro mientras caminaba por los pasillos del edificio. Ignoraba todas las atentas miradas dirigidas hacia su presencia, por parte de las chicas. Su mente estaba ocupada recordando un molesto suceso que lo había estado molestando como un mosquito alrededor de su cabeza... Alphonse había llegado tarde nuevamente, al menos esta vez había tenido la cortesía de dejarle una nota, pero aun así las 11 de la noche era un horario que el rubio no aprobaba, pero eso no es lo que lo molestaba, no, era la reacción que tuvo Al...

-Hola Nii-san!- había dicho Al el sábado por la noche, después de haber cerrado la puerta. -Ya llegue...-

-En serio?- había dicho con ironía. -Si no me dices no me doy cuenta...- agrego sin quitar la vista de su libro.

-No tienes por que ser pesado, Ed.- Le saco la lengua a su hermano, que estaba sentando en el sillón de la sala, logrando un aspecto infantil y enternecedor.

Edward se ruborizo tenuemente el mover su vista hacia su hermanito y notar aquella simpática expresión. Regreso su vista al libro sin decir nada.

-Hermano, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto sentándose en el sofá frente al asiento que ocupaba el mayor.

Ed se ruborizo aun más al sentir la curiosa mirada plateada sobre él. -"¿_Qué es lo que me sucede? Vamos Edward, déjate de tonterías, Al es solo tu hermano... pero... es que se ve muy lindo cuando hace esas expresiones... AHHH!! ¿¡Pero que rayos estoy pensando!?"-_

-Y... em... ¿Cómo te fue con Fletcher?-

-Eh?!- El rostro de Al se volvió completamente rojo, algo que no paso desapercibido para la mirada ambarina. -P... pues... mu... muy... b...bien... jejeje.- Comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

-Al?- El rubio lo observo atentamente, ¿Por qué Al se había sonrojado? ¿Acaso paso algo entre el y Fletcher? No, eso era imposible ¿o no? Esta pregunta molesto enormemente al rubio y por su mente comenzaron a pasar miles de escenas en las que Fletcher estuviera "tocando" a SU Alphonse y eso no... un momento... ¿acaso pensó en Al, como... Suyo? Se estaba volviendo loco, si, eso era... -Buenas Noches...- dijo masticando cada palabra.

-Bue... buenas noches...- contesto algo extrañado a la reacción de su hermano, pero este ya había entrado bruscamente a su habitación...

-ED!!- Una voz lo saco de sus recuerdos.

-Oh, no...- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el rubio antes de que un brazo lo aprisionara bruscamente del cuello y otro mano cerrad en un puño le revolviera los cabellos.

-Oh, viejo!! Eres el mejor de todos!!-

-Kia!! Suéltame!!- Edward podría fácilmente liberarse de ese tipo de agarres, pero aun así debía admitir que su amigo era bastante fuerte.

-Pero eres el mejor!! En serio!!- Paso de despeinar al rubio con su puño a darle un poderoso abrazo de oso.

-K... kia...- El rubio comenzaba a ponerse azul.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- Dijo después de por fin liberar al rubio. -Pero en serio eres el mejor, viejo.-

-Lo se, lo se...- Comento al tiempo que arreglaba su uniforme. -Pero... ¿Ahora por qué soy el mejor?-

-Dijo que si!! Miriel dijo que si!! Te lo imaginas?!- Sus ojos destellaban de emoción. -Ella y yo juntos en el baile de la primavera... será entonces que se dará cuenta que soy su hombre ideal!!- Agrego en tono triunfante.

Edward solo suspiro con un goterón sobre su cabeza. -Será mejor que entremos a clases...- dijo con tono de resignación pasando de largo a su amigo.

-Eh!? Ey!! No ves que estoy planeando mi velada prefecta con mi linda Miriel?!-

-No, lo que yo veo es aun sujeto fantaseando tonterías...-

-Tonterías!? Vamos, Ed- Se coloco junto a su amigo. -y tu cuando piensas invitar a tu pareja?-

-No voy a ir, es una tontería...-

Suspiro. -Con tigo no hay remedio...-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!- Un grito cruzo el edificio, opuesto al que se encontraban Edward y su amigo, de secundaria.

-Shhh... No grites.- Alphonse comenzó a mirar nerviosamente a todos sus compañeros que miraban extrañado a la castaña, mientras les dedicaba nerviosas sonrisas.

-Lo... lo siento, pero... ¿Realmente te beso?- Los ojos verdes lo miraban con atención.

-Si...- Alphonse estaba al rojo vivo mientras mantenía su vista fija en sus manos que jugaban nerviosamente la una con la otra.

-y, bueno... ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-No... no lo se...-

-Al...- Removió los cabellos del rostro de su amigo con un gesto fraternal. -Dime algo... ¿Sientes algo por Fletcher?-

-QUE!- Alphonse la miro con incredulidad. -No... no lo se...-

-Al... por lo que me dices, ese chico en verdad te ama...-

-Lo se, pero... mi corazón le pertenece a... a...- Lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Al...- Lo abrazó y este inmediatamente le correspondió el gesto.

-Estoy confundido...- Alcanzo a decir entre sollozos.

-Al, te voy a dar un consejo como amiga.- Separo el abrazo y lo miro a los ojos. -Dale una oportunidad a Fletcher...-

-Pero...-

-Alphonse.- Dijo un poco más seria. -Deja de torturarte a ti mismo! Si sabes que no tienes oportunidad con él, déjalo ir!- Lo miro con una expresión más suave. -Algunas veces cerramos nuestro corazón a un solo sentimiento y no dejamos que toca a los demás, Al, quizá si dejaras que Flet entra a tu corazón podrías olvidar lo que te atormenta y dejar de sufrir del amor para poder empezar a disfrutarlo.- filosofó.

-Supongo, que tienes razón...- Sonrió, siempre le hacia bien hablar con su querida amiga. -ha... hablare con él y pues... le aceptare una cita... la que me había propuesto esta mañana.-

-Bien, me alegro Al... Ahora solo falta una cosa...- Dijo antes de darle un bocado a su emparedado, no habían tenido tiempo de comer debido a la platica.

-Qué?- Bebió un poco de jugo.

-Pues... que ahora vas a tener que contráemelo... ¡¡todo!!-

-QUE!-

-Todo, como fue que sucedió su beso, donde, que sentiste, es bueno?... Todo, Al, todo.- Lo miro con entusiasmo.

Alphonse le devolvió la mirada con una GIGANTESCA gota sobre su cabeza, lo que más temía había ocurrido; sabia que ahora Chiasto no lo dejaría hasta que le contara TODO y con lujo de detalle.

Suspiro con molestia por... ya perdió la cuenta, su vista se desvió hacia la ventana buscando algo que le pudiera entretener. Observo los vacíos patios de la escuela, la fuente principal, el único patio que conectaba secundaria y preparatoria; la fuente era un delfín parado en su cola y mirando hacia el cielo, con otros peses a sus alrededor, nunca le gusto esa fuente, pero es donde se solían reunir los estudiantes al final de clases, pero en ese momento estaba completamente vacío, excepto por una figura sentada en la orilla de la fuente, acaso era...

-EDWARD!! Pon Atención!!- El profesor de Lengua lo obligo a darse la vuelta. -Detención no es para que pases un rato de descanso!!-

-Si...- dijo entre dientes y regreso su vista al pizarrón. Odiaba estar castigado, pero era algo muy frecuente en el, miro el resto del salón, al menos no era el único, compartía detención con otros 4 compañeros que apenas conocía de vista.

Al cabo de un rato regresó su mirada hacia la fuente, buscando aquella figura que había llamado su atención. Si, tenia razón, era Alphonse, reconocía perfectamente a su hermanito, pero... ¿Qué hacia aquí? Le había dicho que se iba a quedar y que más tarde llegaría a la casa. Sonrió. Probablemente lo estaba esperando. Lo miro atentamente, estaba sentado a la orilla de la fuente, miraba al cielo con desinterés, mientras que con su mano derecha jugaba enrollando uno de los mechones de su pelo y con la izquierda sobre la fuente; se veía tan lindo así... jeje... esa inocencia le encantaba... Bien, era su hermanito, pero debía admitir que era bastante bien parecido. -_"Tal y como su hermano mayor"-_ pensó con orgullo. Dejo que su mirada y conciencia se perdieran en aquella perfecta figura, en eso ojos pardos, tan hermosos...

-Pero qué...!?- Mascullo al notar una figura familiar acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba Al. Un rubio se sentó junto a su hermano. -_"Pero que pretende ese sujeto!?"- _Notó como Al se ponía nervioso al igual que Fletcher, Arrr! ¿¡Qué demonios le esta diciendo ese desesperante rubio!? Y es que no estaba seguro del por qué, pero... ese rubio no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, es más... lo odia... desdaría velo muerto.

-y, pues... yo...- Completamente ajeno a la mirada asesina de un rubio varios pisos más arriba un chico rubio de menor edad intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas. -...bueno, lo que pasa es... es que Chiasto me... me dijo que tu... que... querías hablar con migo.-

-Eh!?- Al se ruborizo, esa Chiasto, cuando se ofreció ayudarlo no pensó que llegaría a tanto. Suspiro. No tenía otra opción ahora o nunca. -Yo, pues... em... lo que me dijiste en la mañana... lo de la...- Comenzó un nervioso juego de dedos. -...cita...- agrego muy bajito.

-Ah, si, sobre eso... pues veras, yo... solo quería, pues no se... i... ir al cine... o... o...-

-Acepto.- Dijo con firmeza.

-Qué!?- Flet no lo podría creer, acaso se había vuelto loco? O es que simplemente sus sentimientos le nublan el juicio?

-Dije que si acepto, acepto una... cita...- Lo miro y le sonrió.

-En... en serio?...- El rubio no cabía en su emoción. -Lo dices de verdad?-

-Si, Flet, en verdad me agradaría...-

-Gracias.- Abrazó al castaño.

-Flet, solo que...- El castaño desvió la mirada con tristeza. -Tu... tu sabes, bueno, de mis sentimientos, pero quizá tienes razón y debo dejar eso en el pasado y pues... quizá comenzar a buscar esa persona especial para mi...-

-Es cierto, Al, tu mereces ser feliz, y no creo que torturándote por una amor imposible sea la forma, y además...- Se ruborizo. -Quizá algún día puedas llegar a... quererme.-

-Flet...- Lo miro con una sonrisa algo triste. -Yo, todavía siento algo muy fuerte por esa persona y pues, no quiero que creas que solo te estoy usando, además no creas que pueda, pues enamorarme de ti, de un día para otro...- Alphonse miraba con insistencia su regazo, no estaba seguro de que si lo que había dicho fue algo inapropiado.

-Al.- removió uno de los mechones cafés de su rostro. -Yo se que tu serias incapaz de... usarme... además, yo se que no estas listo para olvidar a esa persona, pero aun así tengo la esperaza de llegar a tu corazón y eso me es suficiente.-

-Gracias...- Al sonrió.

-Bueno que esperamos!?- Se levanto y tomo la mano del menor. -Vamos!!-

-A... donde?!- Alcanzo a preguntar mientras era dirigido por la mano del rubio.

-No lo se...- aminoro su marcha sin romper el agarre de las manos. -¿Qué te parece al cine? Oh!! Ya se!! Hay una nueva plaza cerca de aquí, tiene cine, juegos de video y comida... ¿Qué dices?-

-Suena divertido!- Exclamo Al con emoción, estaba seguro de que se iba a divertir.

-Bien! Vamos!- Acelero el paso, ignorando la mirada ambarina que lo había observado todo...

Edward estaba rechinando los dientes, su cabeza estaba roja de ira, sus ojos parecían querer matar a alguien, sus manos apretaban la mesa con furia imprimiendo la figura de sus manos sobre esta... y es que lo había observado todo, realmente no tenia idea de lo que había pasado, solo sabia que Fletcher se puso demasiado "amistoso" con Al, su Al y además se lo había llevado a quien sabe donde y DE LA MANO!!

-Edward!- La voz furiosa del profesor se escucho en el aula.

-QUE!- La feroz y sonora respuesta del rubio provoco que 2 de sus compañeros, que se encontraban dormidos, cayeran al suelo y el profesor sintiera la degollante mirada dorada sobre él.

-So... solo siéntese.- Dijo casi inaudiblemente mientras se daba la vuelta y continuaba escribiendo en el pizarrón.

Edward solo se sentó bruscamente y miro a la ventana nuevamente con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, no podía esperar a llegar a casa y exigirle a Alphonse una explicación o matar a Fletcher de la manera más despiadada que se pudiera, lo que sucediera primero.


	5. Nuestra Primera Cita

**Hola!!**

**Quinto capi servido!! n.n**

Alphonse's pov

Veía todo con infinito asombro, era realmente enorme

Veía todo con infinito asombro, era realmente enorme! Era la primera vez que venía a este lugar, bueno, había oído hablar de el, Chiasto me contó que era un lugar realmente impresionante, pero nunca pensé que tanto.

-¿Qué quieres hacer primero?- Pregunto Flet con una sonrisa en su rostro, jeje, se ve realmente apuesto cuando sonríe.

-No lo se...- me doy cuenta de algo... ¡Flet me sigue tomando de la mano! Y eso no es todo, varias personas nos miran extrañados, no es que realmente me interese lo que piensen, es solo que odio ser el centro de atención. -Flet...- intento decirle que me suelte pero las palabras no salen de mi boca ¿Qué tan tonto me veré moviendo mi boca sin decir nada?

-Si?- me mira con... no se que, que me hace ruborizarme.

-¿Po... por qué no vamos al cine?- No se porque no le dije que me soltara la mano, pero me comienza agradar que la tome.

-De acuerdo- Comenzamos a caminar por el lugar, ya no me importan las miradas. -¿Cuál quieres ver?-

-mmm...- observo atentamente la cartelera. Hay varias películas que se ven interesantes, por ejemplo: "Omaki" No se que quiera decir, pero parece ser una película de artes marciales. "Tsubasa" también esta en cartelera, pero no...ya la vi 4 veces al menos y me la se de memoria... je, que puedo decir es mi película favorita. -Esta- dijo señalando una película con el nombre de "Christy", no se de que se trate pero pues me llamo la atención.

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Si- ¿Por qué me pregunto eso? ¿Acaso es una mala película?

-De acuerdo, entonces déjame comprar los boletos.- Saco mi cartera para darle mi parte, pero me detiene negando con la cabeza. -No necesitas pagar tu boleto, yo te invite ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Yo...- No me siento a gusto haciendo que gaste por mi culpa pero niega cualquier excusa, bien luego le devolveré el favor.

-Listo, vamos.- Ojala sea una buena película, lo único es que espero y no sea una de terror...

-Por eso te pregunte si estabas seguro.-

-Yo no sabia que era de terror.- Miro algo ruborizado mi helado, realmente fue una película terrorífica, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que una pequeña niña sea capaz de hacer algo así? Me asegurare de no tener hijos pronto. Aunque Flet tuvo la cortesía de invitarme un helado para calmar mis nervios, pero no es la película lo que me tiene nervioso. Me sigue mirando, Deja de hacerlo! Solo me pongo más nervioso, me vuelvo a acomodar en la silla y le doy otra probada a mi helado, intentando distraerme, pero Flet continua sentado enfrente de mi, mirándome fijamente y es que no puedo evitar apenarme después de lo que paso en la sala del cine...

-Ahhhh!- Me aferre al cuerpo de Flet cuando escuche un grito de la película.

-Calma, Al, es solo una película.-

-Lo... lo se pero...- Otro grito de la película me hizo ocultar mi rostro en el pecho de mi compañero.

-Calma.- Siento sus brazos abrazarme con fuerza y por extraño que me parezca me siento bien en sus brazos, me siento protegido, aunque no tanto como si se tratara de mi hermano.

-Gra... gracias...- Alzo la mirada y me siento... extraño... nunca lo había notado, pero tiene unos lindos ojos, de un color... aguamarina... no lo se... ¿Por qué no puede despegar mi mirada de la suya?... ya no se que esta pasando... solo se que estoy con Fletcher.

-Em... A... Al...- Te noto nervios y completamente rojo, pero no me inmuto, solo me comienzo a acercarme a su rostro, no... no puedo detenerme... -Tu... tu mano...- dices aun más rojo. ¿Mi mano? ¿Qué tiene de importancia mi ma...? Siento mis mejillas volverse a un intenso rojo, rojo sangre, al darme cuenta de lo que hablaba y es que, sin darme cuenta, mi mano se deslizo del pecho de Fletcher hasta tocar... "algo" y eso no es lo peor... no, es que siento como Flet comienza a tener un... "malestar" y... ¡AAAAAA! ¿¡ QUÉ SIGO HACIENDO CON LA MANO ALLI!? Muevo mi mano lo más rápido que puedo y desvío la mirada completamente avergonzado, ¿Cómo pude haber hecho algo así?

-Lo... lo siento...- Es lo único que atino a decir. Me siento un idiota ¿Acaso soy un pervertido? No, solo fue un mal entendido...

-Al...- La voz de Flet me saca de mis recuerdos, pero el rubor sigue en mis mejillas, me siento un entupido. -Quieres... ¿Ir a pasear?-

Lo miro con cierta incredulidad, después del "incidente" no ha vuelto ha hablar de ello, no se por que no lo hace, pero me siento mas aliviado. Flet si que me comprende!! -Si, seguro- Sonrió, no es momento de pensar en esas cosas, mejor a disfrutar lo que resta de la tarde.

Comenzamos a caminar pasando por las tiendas, platicando muy amenamente, realmente me siento muy contento y mejor, sin esa opresión en el pecho que siempre me invadía cuando mi mente viajaba hacia esos ojos ámbar, debo admitir que todavía me... duele... el saber que no... que jamás podrá ser, pero Flet logra disminuir ese sentimiento. Creo que... me esta empezando a... gustar Fletcher... aunque... no... no lo se..., pero debo admitir que es muy apuesto, aunque no tanto como Edward... un momento ¿Por qué sigo comparándolos?

-Al- Se detiene para obligarme a verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede Flet?-

Sonríe. -Espérame aquí...- Eh? ¿Qué trama?

-Bue... bueno.- Se aleja rápidamente y me quedo parado observando el camino por el que se fue, suspiro, no se a que se fue. Una tienda llama mi atención y me acerco con emoción, es una tienda de animales... busco en la vitrina y veo un pequeño gatito negro con una mancha café alrededor de su ojo derecho. Kyaaaa!! Se ve tan lindo, como me gustaría llevármelo a casa, pero Nii-san no quiere animales en casa, dice que son un problema y dice que solo ensuciarían y hacen destrozo, Ja, Edward hace mas destrozos que 10 gatos juntos, sin mencionar que el come lo triple en un día que un gato en una semana.

-Al...- Me volteo y veo a Flet parado detrás de mi con sus manos en la espalda y mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué sucede, Flet?- Me levanto y me giro para verlo.

-Yo...- ¿Por qué esta tan nervioso? -Toma...- Me entrega una bolsa de regalo blanca con un moño azul claro, la tomo y lo miro.

-¿En verdad es para mi?- Se que es una pregunta estúpida, pero salio de mis labios sin poder evitarlo. Solo asiente con la cabeza. -¿Pue... puedo abrirlo ya?- Se que sueno como un niño pequeño, pero no puedo evitarlo, me muero de curiosidad.

-Si...- Dice con la vista aun agachada.

Comienzo a abrir la bolsa para encontrarme con varias hojas de papel de china de color azul al igual que el moño, continuo removiendo las hojas con impaciencia para poder dar con el contenido. Un peluche con forma de un curioso gato negro, los ojos del peluche están entrecerrados dándole un aspecto de indiferencia, su cuerpo es alargado con los bracitos y piernitas cayendo al igual que la cola.

-Te... te gusto...?- Te abrazo, no se porque lo hice, pero solo lo hice.

-Gracias, me encanto...- Siento tus brazos rodear mi cintura y acercarme a tu cuerpo, no puedo evitar un rubor.

-Me alegra.- Susurras con suavidad en mi oído. Rayos! Odio que la piel se me ericé solo por que haga eso... Me separo de su abrazo y le sonrió. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, coloca su rostro junto al mió y me da un corto beso en la mejilla que me provoca ruborizarme y sentir una extraña sensación recorrer mi cuerpo. -Vamos- me tomas de la mano y me diriges hacia no se donde, pero no pregunto. No puedo dejar de pensar en esa extraña sensación... acaso... ¿me estaré enamorando de Flet?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- La risa de Fletcher es todo lo que escucho y no me agrada nada... digo, es tan vergonzoso y encima se ríe.

-Deja de reírte!- Protesto, pero no me hace caso. -Esto no es gracioso.-

-Oh, vamos, Al... te ves bien.- Continua hablando entre risas, Arrr! Es tan molesto.

Me miro en el espejo, tengo puesto un ridículo traje de gato, al menos mi cara no se ve... -No entiendo como es que me metí en este ridículo traje.-

-No es ridículo, de hecho creo que te ves tierno y... lindo.- Creo que comienza a gustarme tener puesto el disfraz, oculta a la perfección mi rubor.

-Pero... ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar así?- Lo miro, me aposto a que no me atrevía a meterme en ese traje yo de estúpido acepte. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?

-Solo un momento, Al...- Dijo mientras me veía con atención. -Bien, ganaste la apuesta, te lo puedes quitar.-

-Al fin...- Me quito la cabeza y con ayuda de Fletcher el resto del traje.

-Bien.- Continuo mientras salíamos de la tienda de disfraces. -Como ganaste la apuesta, tengo que darte algo a cambio ¿no es así?-

-Aja...- Lo miro con una sonrisa, pese a que fue sumamente vergonzoso termino siendo divertido, de alguna forma...

-Y, ¿Qué quieres?-

-mmm... No lo se, aun no lo he pensado...- Coloco mi dedo índice derecho sobre mis labios intentando pensar.

-A mi se me ocurre algo...-

-¿Qué?- Lo miro esperando una respuesta.

-Te lo diré cuando nos vayamos...- ¡¿Qué?!

-Yo gane la apuesta.- Me detengo en la salida del lugar, esta casi vació, de hecho ya es muy tarde... -Merezco saber que es, además ya es bastante tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos...- miro a la salida, ya esta oscureciendo.

-Bueno... pero cierra los ojos.-

¿¡Que cierre los ojos!? ¿Qué trama? -Bueno.- Sin mas, los cierro esperando algo.

-¿Listo?-

-Si.- Digo con impaciencia, me estoy muriendo de curiosidad, pero antes de que pueda seguir pensando siento los labios de Fletcher contra los míos. Abro mis ojos ante la sorpresa ¿Qué se supone que haga?

Siento sus brazos rodear mi cintura atrayéndome a su cuerpo, mis manos continúan en sus hombros pero no intento sepáralo de mi, de hecho me comienzo a aferrar a sus hombros. Sus labios hacen mas presión contra los míos, haciéndome cerrar mis ojos mientras su mano derecha comienza a acariciar mi espalda. -mmm...- no puedo evitar ronronear al sentir su húmeda lengua intentar entrar en mi boca, algo que me sorprende y me pone nervioso, sin embargo dejo que entre y juego con mi lengua.

Su mano derecha se posa en mi cuello impulsándome hacia él, para profundizar aun más el beso, sus carias provocan en mi... no se... algo tan extraño y placentero, sus movimientos son mimosos y tiernos sin dejar de lado una intensidad que me provoca temblar.

Siento sus labios poco a poco irse separando de los míos y por más que quiera mi lengua no se despega de la suya, hasta que la distancia que nos separa aumenta. Siento el pulgar de Flet acariciar mi roja mejilla y es que no podría estar más avergonzado, jamás pensé que yo reaccionaria así.

Coloca su frente contra la mía y me mira directamente a los ojos. -Te quiero, Al... te quiero como no tienes idea...- Tu voz suena lenta y tranquila ¿Acaso oculta algo? ¿Tiene miedo de que no le corresponda?

-Yo... también te quiero.- Lo abrazo y oculto mi rostro en su pecho. Me siento tranquilo, me siento... bien, su calor me tranquiliza, además creo que esta bien lo que le respondí... ya que es la verdad, pero si le decía que lo amaba seria mentirle y eso es algo jamás me atrevería hacer, mentir con el corazón y es que por más que trate no puedo dejar de lado esos ojos dorados, no puedo, mi corazón todavía se acelera cuando pienso en él, pero... jamás sucederá. Abrazo con fuerza a Fletcher, tengo miedo de que se vaya, no quiero que se aleje de mi, ya que... él logra ahuyentar ese profundo dolor que siento cada vez que se que mi hermano jamás podrá corresponderme y quiero dejar de sentirme así, pero también tengo miedo de lastimar a Fletcher ya que eso es algo que jamás me perdonaría.

Siento como me separa del abrazo y me sonríe, toma mi mentón y me acerca a su rostro para besarme nuevamente; esta vez mis brazos pasan alrededor de mi cuello para recibir gustoso este beso tan intenso y es que aunque Ed siga siendo el dueño de una parte de mi corazón, no puedo evitar sentirme así con respecto a Fletcher...

-Flet, en serio no tenias por que acompañarme- miro la puerta de mi departamento.

-Yo quería hacerlo, además, quiero conocer tu departamento.- ¿¡QUÉ!? M... mi departamento... ¿Qué hago? ¿Lo dejo pasar? Es que... si mi hermano esta y lo ve... Son las 8 y podría estar enojado y podría agarrársela contra Flet. Lo conozco, no se porque pero siempre es así, es demasiado selectivo con mis amistades, aun recuerdo la primera vez que invite a Chiasto y Hien a mi casa, recuerdo que teníamos que hacer un trabajo...

-Adelante, pasen- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Al.- Contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras avanzaban hasta la sala.

-Siempre serán bienvenidos.-

-En verdad tienes un lindo departamento Al.- Había dicho Hien a lo que yo solo me limite a sonreír y pude observar como un ligero rubor se dibujaba en sus mejillas resaltando sus ligeros ojos verdes. Se volteo para esquivar mi mirada.

-Aun me sorprende que tu y tu hermano compartan este departamento solos...-

-Si, de todas maneras... siempre hemos estado juntos.- Lo ultimo lo dije con un rubor.

-Jejeje- Escuche la risa de mi amiga.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Le pregunte algo molesto.

-De nada, de nada...- Miro con atención. -Creo que aquí podemos hacer el trabajo.- Continuo sentándose en la sala.

-De acuerdo, solo voy por unos libros a mi habitación.-

-Te ayudo.- Se ofreció mi amigo de cabello negro, nuevamente solo me limite a sonreír y comenzar a avanzar hacia mi habitación no sin antes notar un rubor en el rostro de Hien y una risa de parte de Chiasto ¿Qué le daba tanta gracia?

-Toma...- Tome unos libros que estaban sobre mi escritorio y se los pase. -Déjame agarrar los otros.- Me subí en la silla y trate de alcanzar unos libros en un entrepaño un poco alto.

-Ten cuidado...- Alcancé a escuchar las palabras de mi amigo.

-No te preocupes solo...- No termine de hablar ya que el peso me gano y resbale de la silla, antes de caer al suelo unos brazos me sostuvieron, evitando el golpe. -Gracias...- Le sonreí a Hien que me había cachado y me encontraba siendo cargado por sus brazos. Pero ¿Por qué no me soltaba? Lo siguiente que se es que esta acercando su rostro al mío y yo me pongo completamente rojo ¿Qué esta tramando?

-Agem...- Una tos falsa nos hace voltear para encontrarnos a Chiasto mirándonos algo divertida, lo siguiente que supe fue que Hien me había soltado y estaba en el suelo.

-Lo... lo siento...- Dice tendiéndome la mano pero con la mirada en un punto fijo de la habitación. La acepto algo extrañado, mis amigos si que son peculiares.

-Al, ¿Dónde esta el baño?- Pregunto Chiasto un rato después de haber empezado el trabajo.

-Subiendo las escaleras a la derecha- Le había dicho con una sonrisa la verla legarse y adentrase al baño. -Bien, Tenemos que sacar información sobre Armando Nervo, además de buscar alguna de sus poesías y...- Me detengo al observar como Hien me miraba con atención. -¿Sucede algo?-

-Nada, solo...- Colocó su mano sobre mi rostro y fue acercando el suyo. ¿Qué... esta haciendo?

Escucho la puerta del departamento abrirse y... -¿¡QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ!?- La voz de mi hermano fácilmente se pudo haber escuchado en todo el edificio.

-HERMANO!!- Me sobre salte al igual que Hien que ya había retirado su mano de mi rostro y alejado temiendo que mi hermano lo fuera a decapitar. -Nada, solo invite a... Hien y a Chiasto... po... porque tenemos que hacer... el trabajo de filosofía...-

-mhm...- Miro con odio a Hien. -Demasiado "amistoso" me parece.- Refunfuño entre dientes.

-Edward!- Le reclame algo molesto. -Déjate de tonterías... no tienes por que ser tan grosero.-

-mhn...- Volvió a gruñir. -La próxima vez avísame... No me gusta que traigas extraños a caso.- Miraba a Hien como si en cualquier instante lo fuera a aventar por la ventana.

-No son extraños, son mis amigos.- Pensé que seguiría discutiendo pero lo único que hizo fue gruñir de nueva cuenta y subir a su habitación y cerrar la puerta. Suspire. -No le hagas caso, es un caprichos y desconfiado.- Le sonreí tratando de calmarlo, se veía realmente asustado, solo asintió y se sentó. -En verdad lo siento...-

-No tienes por que disculparte, es comprensible que se preocupe.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Cielo! Pensé que te mataría Hien...- Dijo una voz divertida de tras de nosotros. -Por eso no me atreví a salir del baño.-

-Jejeje Yo también pensé lo mismo, lo bueno es que mi buen amigo Al me salvo de una muerte segura.- Dijo entre risas.

-Vamos no es para tanto...- Continuamos platicando entre risas y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de los buenos amigos que había conseguido y desde entones comenzamos a salir los tres juntos con más frecuencia pese a que a mi hermano parecía molestarle, jamás supe porque...

No creo que mi hermano reaccione como aquella vez ¿o si? Suspiro, lo mejor será dejar entrar a Flet, no creo que tenga nada de malo, además me acompaño hasta acá. -De acuerdo.- Tomo la perilla y la giro para abrir la puerta. -¿Nii-san?- Nada... ¿No esta? Que extraño, quizá sigue en el trabajo...

-Tu casa es muy acogedora Al.- ¿Cuándo llego hasta la sala?

-Gracias...Siempre eres bienvenido.- No se me ocurre nada, ¿Qué hago? ¿Le invito algo de tomar?

-Oye, Al...- Agacha la mirada mientras se me acerca. -Me preguntaba... ¿Te... te gustaría que fuéramos no...-

-¿Quieres algo de beber? Déjame traerte algo...- Se que lo interrumpí muy bruscamente, pero no puede evitarlo... corro a la cocina y saco dos vasos. ¿Acaso me iba a pedir que fuéramos novios? No es que me moleste, es solo que... creo que esta yendo demasiado rápido. -¿Qué tal soda o preferi...- Me callo al sentir dos brazos rodear mi cintura por mi espalda.

-Realmente...- Su voz suena roca y baja, odio que me susurre de esa forma al oído, me pongo demasiado nervioso. -... no tengo mucha sed...- Siento como acaricia mi oreja con sus labios. ¿Desde cuando acá agarro tanta confianza? Bien, es mi culpa lo admito.

-Flet, no...- Intento que se detenga pero muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja arrancando un leve suspiro. Rayos... se siente tan... tan... tan bien...

-Al... no me dejaste terminar mi pregunta...- Siento que con sus manos acaricia mi pecho sobre la camisa. Su mano derecha sube hasta mi corbata y la comienza a aflojar. Se que esta mal lo que hace pero una parte de mi no me permite detenerlo. -Te estaba preguntando que si querías que feramhp-

Lo interrumpí nuevamente, esta vez uniendo mis labios con los suyos. Termine de voltear mi cuerpo para quedara frente al de él. Siento sus manos en mi cadera mientras su lengua vuelve a recorrer su boca.

Separa sus labios de los míos y comienza a besar mi cuello. -aahhh...- un ligero gemido escapo de mis labios traicionándome, pero es que sus caricias me atrapan y no puedo evitarlo. Mi mente comienza a gritarme que esta mal, que lo detenga, que todavía siento algo por Ed, pero con cada caricia suya me hace olvidarlo todo... todo excepto esos ojos dorados... pero aun así no logro detenerlo, en este momento me siento tan débil...

-Al... ¿Te gustaría qué...- Su voz suena entrecortada y amortiguada contra mi cuello. -... fuéramos novios?...- Su pregunta me sorprendió pero no puedo pensar claro, no puedo, en mi mente sigue Edward, pero ahora también esta Fletcher, ambos rubios me... me tienen loco... lo admito, estoy enamorado de Ed y de Flet y no se que hacer.

-...S...s...si...- Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, mi mano cubrió mi boca ¿¡Qué he dicho!? ¿¡He dicho si!? Mi subconsciente me ha traicionado, pero... ¿Realmente lo quiero, realmente quiero ser su novio? No lo se... pero... ¿Por qué he dicho que si? Maldita sea!! No puedo pensar con los labios de Fletcher sobre mi cuello... quisiera que lo dejara de hacer por un momento...

Estoy enamorado de Flet, pero también de Ed... se que Edward jamás me corresponderá, pero aun así... ¿Por qué siento que lo he traicionado? Esa pregunta no duro mucho más en mi mente... Siento los labios de Flet presionarse de nuevo contra los míos y dejo mi mente en blanco. Mis brazos pasan alrededor de su cuello, ¿Ahora también mi cuerpo me traiciona? Quisiera apartarlo de mi y poder pensar, pero cada caricia me hace caer rendido y no... puedo evitarlo.

Chocamos contra algo, haciéndoos caer a ambos en el sillón para yo terminar recostado sobre esté y Flet sobre mi, sin separar nuestros labios ¿Cómo llegamos hasta la sala? No lo se.

-Te... te amo...- Lo escucho decir con la voz ronca entre una corta separación de nuestros labios antes de deslizarse nuevamente hacia mi cuello.

-F... flet...- Es lo único que logro decir entre ligeros gemidos que por más que trato no puedo detener su salida. Mi rostro esta rojo a mas no poder, no se lo que pase a partir de ahora, solo se que no puedo detenerlo, por más que quiera no puedo.

Mis manos acarician su espalda mientras las suyas desabrochan mi camisa para empezar a acariciar mi pecho ¿Cuándo me quito la corbata? Mis manos se aferraron con fuerza al sillón cuando sentí los labios de Flet acariciar mi pecho, rozándolos con suavidad. Volvió a mi cuello y continuo besándolo, le gusta mucho hacerlo. Siento un choque eléctrico al sentir sus fríos dientes en una parte sensible de mi piel dejándome una suave marca. -Flet!- Reclamo completamente ruborizado.

Solo escucho una ligera risa y lo siguiente que se es que me esta besando y con su mano derecha acaricia mi cabello. -Te... te necesito, Al...- ¿Me necesita? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? Demonios!! No puedo pensar!! Estoy tan confundido...

-Fle... t...cher...- Mi boca sigue traicionándome haciéndome sonar desesperado y agitado. Comienza a deslizar sus labios de nuevo por mi cuello hasta llegar nuevamente a mi pecho pasando con suavidad y calma por mi garganta y entre mis pezones. Todo lo hace tan lento que me hace sentirme desesperado entre el no saber si quiero que continué o que se detenga...

-Ahhh- Muerdo mi labio inferior para intentar evitar que el gemido continué su camino, pero es tan... difícil... siento... su boca be... besando uno de mis pezo... -Ahhh- Ni siquiera puedo pensar con normalidad, su mano izquierda jugando sobre mi pecho y su boca mordisqueando.

Siento una extraña corriente eléctrica atravesando mi cuerpo entero, no se que pensar, no se que hacer, solo me dejo llevar, pero hay algo que todavía esta muy presente y son los ojos dorados de los que soy presa, no puedo dejarlos de lado, pese a las continuas caricias de Flet, estoy enamorado de él, pero también lo estoy de Ed, ¿Es posible amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? -Ahhh- Mi boca emite un ligero gemido al sentir las manos de mi acompañante jugando con mis pezones y su lengua saboreando mi ombligo...

Continuara...

**¿Les gusto? n.n**

**ESPERO RR!! XP**

**Jejeje**


	6. Culpable

Culpable

**I'm too foggy today... To know what you're sayin´...****  
****Your lips are moving so fast... And i just keep praying...****  
****For them to slow down... So i can make some sense...****  
****Of the words that are pouring out...****  
****Of your crooked spout...****Last night was a record to be broken...****  
****It broke all over the kitchen floor...****  
****Oh no don't you go... **

**I'm coming back with a rag... **

**To wipe away the haze from the days...****  
****We've forgotten all about...****So be my somebody tonight...****  
****Be the one who'll hold me tight...****  
****Honey, please, please ...****  
****Cuz i've been so all alone...****  
****And no one will pick up the phone...****  
****So honey, please stay...****I held your head up, do you remember?...****  
****When you wanted to make a blanket outta me...****  
****Oh I can't lie ... I been keeping score...****  
****And it's your turn to wring me out...****  
****And lay me down to dry...****So be my somebody tonight...****  
****Be the...**

Apagó el radio del coche y regreso su mano hacia el volante y apretarlo con fuerza.

-He... hermano?...- Pregunto tímidamente sin saber si debía hablar o era un suicidio. Solo obtuvo un gruñido como respuesta.

-¿E...es...estas... bien?- Otro gruñido. Suspiró y recargo su sien derecha contra el vidrio, el viaje a la escuela se había convertido el más largo de su vida y es que no era fácil olvidar lo que paso anoche...

-F... flet... es... espera...- Alphonse no podía formular frases claras.

-Tranquilo... no... te... preocupes...- La voz del rubio sonaba igual de agitada. Un ruido desde la puerta hizo sobre saltar a Al, logrando liberarlo de las caricias del rubio. -¿Qué suced...-

-Al! Estas aquí?- La voz del mayor de los Elric sonaba algo molesta. Un golpe lo hizo apresurarse hacia la sala. -Al!! Estas... ¿¡PERO QUÉ CARAJO...!?- El mayor solo contemplo con cara de estupefacción como su hermanito se abotonaba con prisa la camisa con un ENORME rubor en su rostro y un Fletcher tirado boca arriba en el suelo.

-Hermano... yo...- Alphonse intentaba dar una explicación pero fue olímpicamente ignorado por su hermano que se dirigió hasta donde el rubio menor y tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y alzarlo bruscamente.

-¿¡QUÉ RAYOS LE HACIAS A MI HERMANO!?- La voz del mayor sonaba furiosa, eso acompañada de una mirada ambarina que lanzaba destellos de odio, le daban a Ed una apariencia de temer.

-Nii-san... espera... yo...- Alphonse fue callado por una bofetada bien pronunciada por su hermano.

-¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS TE PASA!? ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo de nuevo!- Fletcher logro liberarse del agarre del mayor con un empujón.

-Mira quien habla! ¿¡Qué demonios le estabas haciendo a Al!?-

-¡Nada que te interese!-

-Mira maldito bastardo... más te vale que...-

-BASTA!!- La voz del menor era ahogada por un sollozo mientras se sostenía la parte lastimada con su mano. -Dejen de pelear!!- Alphonse corrió hasta su habitación y encerrarse en ella.

-AL!- Flet corrió tras él, pero no alcanzo a entrar. -Al, déjame entrar, por favor, lo siento, Al...- Miro al rubio que se había quedado estático en la sala, no se había movido, su mirada seguía estática en algún punto. -Mira lo que hiciste!! No tenias porque pegarle!! Si tenias algún asunto era con migo, no con el!!-

Edward apretó sus puños como un vicio hasta que logro sacarse algo de sangre, sus ojos se cerraron intentando apresar las lagrimas que rogaban por salir... se sentía un estúpido, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió pegarle a Al? ¿Qué clase de hermano era? -Lo... lo siento...- murmuro inaudible.

-Al, por favor...- Repitió Flet. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunto lo más calmado que pudo.

-Porque soy un estupido...- Comento sin mirar al rubio más chico.

-No hermano, no eres un estupido...- Se oyó decir con timidez a una vez que salía de la, ahora abierta, puerta. -No... no estoy enojado contigo... se que no quisiste hacerlo.-

-Al, yo...- Ed no se atrevía a mira al castaño. -Sabes... que a veces actuó sin pensar y yo...- La mano de su hermanito sobre la suyo detuvo su comentario, para después sonrojarlo violentamente.

-Lo se y te perdono, Nii-san...- Le dedico una calida y sincera sonrisa.

-Al... yo... también lo siento.- Comenzó a decir Flet acercándose lentamente a los Elric. -Yo... no debía haber reaccionado así... lo siento... y...-

-No fue tu culpa, no fue culpa de nadie... solo fue un mal entendido.- Se coló en frente de su koi para dedicarle una sonrisa.

El rubio respondió con un caluroso abrazo atrayendo al castaño contra su cuerpo. -Me alegra... seria una pena que tuviéramos nuestra primera pelea en el primer día de novios.- dijo algo divertido provocando que el menor se ruborizara hasta la medula y que el mayor abriera sus ojos completamente.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Eso es verdad?- Miro a su hermano incrédulo.

-S...s...si...- contesto con un tono de voz casi inaudible.

-A... Al...- El rubio no sabia como reaccionar ¿Qué se supone que haría? ¿Decirle que no lo aceptaba? ¿Qué no le gustaba? ¿Qué debía hacer? Solo sintió como si le hubieran hecho una profunda herida en el pecho, inclusive sentía como si le faltara aire, se sintió completamente desecho, como si le hubieran quitado lo más importante de su vida... lo único para lo que vivía... Al. -... Felicidades...- Fue lo único que murmuro en un tono seco y cortante antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación y encerrarse en ella.

-Ed...- Al se sintió dolido, no estaba seguro porque pero, esa reacción de despecho lo hizo sentir tan... mal.

-Al, será mejor que me vaya...- Flet ya se sentía algo fuera de lugar.

-Si, Flet... yo hablare con Ed...- Le sonrió lo más sincero que pudo mientras acompañaba al rubio hasta la puerta.

-Adiós, Al... nos vemos mañana.-

-Si, hasta mañana...- Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Flet tomo con una mano la cintura de Al y con la otra su mejilla para acercarlo y depositar un suave y mimoso beso en los labios del castaño, a lo que esté lo recibió algo inseguro. -Adiós...- Murmuro ruborizado una vez que se hubieron separado.

-Te quiero...- Murmuro al oído del menor.

-Yo también.- Respondió casi sin basilar y cerró la puerta una vez que el rubio se hubo marchado...

-Ya llegamos...- La voz de su hermano anunciando su llegada a la escuela lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Si... Gracias...- Abrió la puerta del coche y se dispuso a salir, pero antes de que lograra bajar fue detenido por una mano.

-Al... espera...- Ed desvió la mirada sin soltar la mano de su hermano. -Lo siento... es solo que... no me agrada mucho Fletcher, pero si... si tu...- se mordió el labio inferior. -... eres feliz entonces yo también.- Sabia perfectamente que no esa cierto.

-Nii-san...- Alphonse lo abrazo. -Gracias... no se que hubiera hecho si tu y Flet no se levaban bien...-

-Al.- Acarició tiernamente la mejilla de su hermano dándole un fino rubor a lo que el mayor sonrió. -Te quiero demasiado.- Confeso al tiempo que se acercaba al rostro de su hermanito, lento pero su seguro, podía sentir el aliento de Al sobre sus labios y esa dulce fragancia que expedía su hermanito llegaba a su nariz volviéndolo loco, en ese momento únicamente existían el y su hermano... solo ello.

Sus labios estaban a punto de encontrarse, a escasos centímetros, era cuestión de segundos... -Espera...- Al se separo bruscamente de su hermano. -Yo... yo debo irme...- Se bajo con paso veloz del coche y se dirigió hasta su edificio correspondiente.

Tenia la respiración agitado, acaso su hermano... ¿Estuvo a punto de besarlo?... No, imposible, pero aunque lo hubiera querido hacer se sintió... mal... mal porque ahora esta con Fletcher y en verdad lo quiere, más que a cualquier amigo, pero... si siempre amo a Ed ¿No?... si es así... ¿Por qué sintió que traicionaba a Flet? Es lo mismo que le pasaba cuando Flet lo besaba, sentía que traicionaba a Ed, pero él jamás sentiría nada por el... quizá por eso permitió que Flet lo besara... quizá Chiasto tiene razón y necesitaba olvidarse de Ed... solo le haría sufrir...

Edward se golpeaba constantemente la cabeza contra el volante maldiciéndose una y otra vez... -¿Por qué, Al? ¿Por qué... no puedo dejar de portarme como un tonto?- Se sentía un completo estupido... no, demasiado sutil... no había palabra que lo describiera... había intentando besar a su hermanito y eso no es lo peor, no, era que se había enamorado de Al... es una estupidez, pero es verdad... lo amaba... se sintió una escoria ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Que imbesil, quería estrellar su cabeza contra el parabrisas... había perdido a Al por no darse cuenta antes de lo que sentía...

Ahora... ¿Qué hará sin Al?...

Caminaba ya más tranquilamente por el patio, se sentía algo tenso pero el estar afuera y caminando lo hacían sentirse más tranquilos y para su fortuna el profesor de Historia no había asistido entonces tenia toda la primera hora libre, aunque le extraño que Chiasto tampoco haya asistido, quizá en la tarde podría pasar a su casa y preguntar el motivo de su ausencia y si se siente mal podría llevarle unas galletas, las de chocolates son sus favoritas y aunque no estaría enferma, aun así podrían disfrutar de las galletas platicando un rato, después de todo tenia muchas cosas que contarle.

-Sorpresa.- Una voz susurro a su oído ocasionando que el castaño se sobre saltara.

-Flet...- Dijo con una sonrisa al voltear. -... me asustaste.-

-Lo siento.- Dijo mientras abrazaba al castaño por la cintura y acercaba sus labios a los del menor para después unirlos en un suave beso.

-Que... ¿Qué haces afuera?- Pregunto un poco ruborizado.

-La profesora Miyuki nos dio la hora libre porque tenia algunos asuntos que resolver y pues...- Acerco sus labios al oído del menor. -... como te vi, pensé que podríamos pasar un rato juntos, ¿te molesta?- susurro mientras acariciaba con los labios la oreja de Al.

-N...no- Respondió algo nervioso por aquella caricia.

-Ven.- Dijo al tiempo que llevaba de la mano a Al hasta un punto algo apartado del patio, y se sentaba bajo un árbol. -¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto al ver a Alphonse completamente ruborizado parado junto a Flet.

-Na... nada...- Respondió aun nervioso.

-Ven.- Exclamo algo divertido Fletcher al tiempo que jalaba de la mano al castaño para que se sentara en su regazo y después rodear la cintura del castaño para atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo. -mmm...- ronroneo acariciando el cabello del menor.

-Jiji...- Una ligera risita por parte del menor salio de sus labios. -Me haces cosquillas.-

-Jejej... lo siento.-

-N... no me molesta...- Dijo colocando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

-Oye... Al...- Se tenso levemente.

-Si... ¿Qué sucede Flet?- Alzo su plateada mirada.

-So... sobre lo de ayer... yo...- Inconcientemente apretó el agarre a la cintura del menor. -quería... disculparme... yo...-

-No!- Se ruborizo completamente. -No... no tienes que disculparte.-

-Pero fue mi culpa que te pelearas con tu hermano...- Coloco una mano en la mejilla del Elric. -Yo... se lo mucho que lo quieres.- Al podría jurar que esto último lo dijo algo... dolido.

-Yo... no fue tu culpa... no fue culpa de nadie...-

-Si... fue mía... además de que yo casi...- Su rostro se pinto con un tono vino y desvió la mirada. -me aprovecho de ti...- termino en un susurro prácticamente inaudible.

-Flet!!- Al se levanto completamente rojo. -E... eso no es cierto...-

-Entonces... ¿Tu querías lo mismo?- La voz del rubio incrédula ante las excusas del castaño.

El rostro de Al hervía en un color rojo intenso. -Yo... yo bueno... yo...- Balbuceaba al tiempo que agachaba la mirada y jugaba nerviosamente entrelazando un mechón que caía sobre su frente enredándolo entre sus dedos dándole un aspecto realmente tierno e inocente. -P... pues... ve... vera...-

Fletcher sonrió. Era realmente encantador y divertido ver a Al tan nervioso y con su rostro rojo a mas no poder. Se puso de pie y se acerco a Alphonse decidido a gastarle una pequeña broma. -Mmm... ¿debo tomar eso como un si?- Su voz sonaba algo grave.

-EH!! Bue... beu...- Al intentaba formar una frase pero su garganta no emitía nada más que estúpidos balbuceos.

-Sabes... no lo había notado, pero...- Acerco su boca a la del menor. -... cuando te sonrojas te ves realmente... lindo.-

Los ojos de se abrieron por completo y se dio la vuelta. -Gracias...- Por obra divina logro decir una palabra.

-Al...- Llamo el rubio.

-Ya es algo tarde ¿No?- Comenzó a caminar con sus brazos y piernas completamente firmes como si de un soldado tratase. -Debemos ir a clase y...-

-Al.- Susurro abrazando por la cintura al chico y atrayéndolo hacia su pecho para quedar espalda contra pecho. -Solo bromeaba.- Dijo al tiempo que colocaba su barbilla en la curvatura del hombro del menor y reía levemente.

-Ja... que divertido, Flet.- Dijo haciendo un tierno puchero molesto.

-Se que no querías que eso sucediera... y lo lamento... me deje llevar...-

-No tienes porque disculparte, pues la verdad...- Su rostro nuevamente se torno de color carmesí. -me... gu... gusto.- Termino en un susurro prácticamente inaudible.

-Jeje... ¿En serio?... Bien, lo tomare en cuenta.-

-Flet!- Lo regaño el mayor.

-jaja... no te preocupes... no se repetirá...- Acerco sus labios al oído del menor. -Al menos... no por ahora.-

-Flet!!- Ahora si que Al no respiraba, su rostro ardía en vergüenza.

-Te quiero.- Dijo en un susurro antes de hacer girar el rostro del menor y besarlo con suavidad.

-Yo también.- Respondió casi sin chistar.

-Oye... Al...-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Ya te diste cuenta?-

-¿De qué?-

-Pues...- Sonrió y atrajo más al castaño. -Estamos solos...-

-Flet!- Completamente ruborizado se dio una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados para quedar frente a su novio, el cual lo recibió con un caluroso beso rodeando su cintura.

-Al... ¿Te gustaría hacer algo hoy por la tarde?- Pregunto en una corta separación de sus labios.

-Yo...- El rubor aun permanecía vivo al igual que el nerviosismo. -... voy a ir a ver a Chiasto...-

-mmm...- Lo miro. -¿Por qué?-

-¿Cómo qué "Por qué"?- Lo miro con reprobación. -No vino y me preocupa que le haya pasado algo... voy a ir a visitarla para si todo esta bien.-

-mhn Bien- Respondió algo molesto.

-Acaso estas... ¿celoso?- Pregunto algo divertido.

-Yo... Ja!... claro que no!-

-Vamos... solo admítelo...- Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del rubio.

-mhn.- Miro a los orbes plateados y suspiro. -Bien... bien... lo admito... estoy celoso.- Miro hacia otro lado como si hubiera algo importante. -... pero solo un poco.- Agrego con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-jiji... no tienes porque estar celoso... Chiasto es mi mejor amiga... solo eso y lo sabes.-

-mhn... lo se... lo se...- Regreso su vista a la del menor antes de unir sus labios nuevamente.

**...So be my somebody tonight...****  
****Be the one who'll hold me tight...****  
****Honey, please, please...****  
****Cuz i've been so all alone...****  
****And no one will pick up the phone...****  
****So honey, please stay...****I held your head up, do you remember?...****  
****When you wanted to make a blanket outta me...****  
****Oh i can't lie ... i been keeping score...****  
****And it's your turn to wring me out...****  
****And lay me down to dry...**

Guardo silencio al darse cuenta donde estaba, acerco su mano hasta el timbre y lo toco esperando a que le respondieran.

-¿Diga?- Sonó una voz desde el otro lado de la bocina.

-Niaho!- Contesto alegre. -Soy yo Yumiki-sama.-

-Oh! Alphonse! Hola! Estas buscando a Chiasto ¿verdad?-

-Si... si no es molestia.- Comenzó a jugar con la bolas que traía en manos.

-No! Claro que no... pero pasa...- Sonó un timbre que logro hacer la puerta del edificio se abriera y permitirle al castaño ingresar y comenzar a subir por las escaleras.

Toco a la puerta del departamento numero 3 y espero hasta que una señora de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color le abrió la puerta. -AL!-

-Niaho Yumiki-sama- Saludo con una pequeña reverencia.

-Oh Al!! Déjate de tanta formalidad... solo dime Yumiki-san.-

-Gracias... Yumiki-san.-

La mujer sonrió maternalmente. -Pero pasa niño...- Lo hizo pasara a lo que era un lujoso departamento de dos pisos. -CHIASTO!! HIJA!! TIENES VISITAS!!- Grito a todo pulmón la señora dejando a un atónito Alphonse con una goteron sobre la cabeza.

-SI!!- Se oyó una voz seguida de unos pasos que bajaban alegremente hasta el recibidor. -Al!! ¿Qué te trae aquí?- Pregunto al tiempo que abrazaba al castaño.

-Pues como no fuiste a la escuela pensé que quizás te habías enfermado y por eso quise venir a ver si estabas bien.- Dijo mientras era dirigido hacia una sala e invitado a sentarse en unos cojines frente a una pequeña mesa cuadrada de un color negro y blanco.

-Kyaaa! Esos es muy dulce de tu parte! Pero como puedes ver estoy bien!!- Dijo con un sincera sonrisa.

-Bien, supongo que traje esto por nada.- Saco una caja de la bolsa que traía.

-Galletas de chocolate!!.- Exclamo intentando tomar la caja, cosa que no pudo ya que Al la aparto.

-Pero como estas bien creo que no las necesitas.- Dijo con un tono de burla.

-A decir verdad si me siento un poquito mal...- Puso carita de cordero degollado a lo que Al solo sonrió y le paso la caja.

-Y dime ¿Por qué no fuiste?- Pregunto tomando una galleta de chocolate y la mordia.

-Em... pues es que... me quede dormida.- Coloco una mano tras su nuca mientras sacaba la lengua en un gesto bastante infantil.

-Jajaja... Tu no tienes remedio...- Comenzó a decir entre risas.

Le saco la lengua nuevamente, pero esta ves en forma de burla. -JA... no es gracioso... mejor dime que hiciste hoy en la escuela.- Tomo otra galleta y la mordió.

-Eh!?- Ese comentario hizo que el rostro de Alphonse se volviera de un tono completamente rojo y desviara la mirada nervioso. -Pues... nada... nada en especial...-

-Al...- La chica lo escudriñó con la mirada. -¿Qué paso?-

-Jejej.- Rió nerviosamente. -Pues nada... ¿No quieres otra galleta?- Tomo la su so dicha y la coloco en su boca.

-Alphonse!- Exclamo. -No me mientas... te conozco... se que...- El ruido de un aparato celular la interrumpió. -¿Y eso?-

-Es mi celular.- Respondió mientras sacaba el aparato de su bolsillo y observaba la pantalla y es que desde la vez que llego sumamente tarde en la noche, Edward le compro el aparato y le obliga a cargarlo todo el tiempo. -Un mensaje.-

-¿Un mensaje?- Repitió la castaña. -¿De quien?-

-De Flet- Al comenzó a leer el texto.

-¿De Trigham? ¿Qué dice?- No hubo respuesta a la ultima pregunta, Al se puso completamente rojo. -¿Qué sucede?-

-N... nada...-

-mmm...- Le mando una mirada un tanto molesta. -A ver el mensaje.-

-Eh!? No es nada im... importante.-

-ALPHONSE ELRIC!! DEJAME LEER EL MENSAJE!!- Exclamo la chica al tiempo que se lanzaba contra el castaño intentando quitarle el aparato.

-No!! Espera!!- Inútil... al final la joven se apodero del aparato y comenzó a leer el mensaje en voz alta.

-"Hola Al... ¿Cómo estas? Me saludas a Chiasto... A propósito... si estoy celoso y mucho... no te enojes pero es que no puedo evitar estarlo, después de todo eres mi novio y me molesta que estés con otras personas que no sean yo... suena estupido lo se, pero es que quien no podría mirar a alguien como tú... tan lindo y hermoso... Nos vemos mañana... Te quiero."- Los ojos esmeralda miraron a los plata con cierta incredulidad y asombro.

-D... déjame explicarte...- Comenzó a decir bastante nervioso.

-Explicarme?! Por Dios, Al... Felicidades!!- Grito abrazando al chico. -Por fin lo lograste!!-

-Chiasto!!... por favor... escúchame...- Dijo casi en susurro.

-Mh...- Soltó al chico para mirarlo intensamente.

-Bueno... si... somos novios pero...- Agacho la mirada.

-Es por él... ¿Verdad?-

Alphonse solo apretó los puños y asintió con la cabeza. -Me... me siento culpable...-

-¿Culpable?- Repitió aún sorprendida.

-Siento que... siento que lo he engañado... siento que traiciono a ambos... no... no puede dejar de sentirme así- Cristalinas lagrimas se deslizaron por su pálida mejilla.

-Al...- Lo abrazó. -No es justo para ti Al... no lo es...-

-No... no se que hacer...- Los sollozos no tardaron en acompañarlos.

La chica se quedo en silencio, pero ¿Qué le podía decir? Aun necesitaba que Al le explicara muchas cosas, pero todavía no...


	7. Comiendo Con El Enemigo

Hola mes amis

Hola mes amis!

Podría pasar mas de una cuartilla de una hoja de Word intentando disculparme y explicarme por mi tardanza pero prefiero saltarme todo eso con un: "**LO SIENTO! T.T"** y pasar directo a la historia n.n

Jouissent mes amis !

SilveR WolF

_Capítulo 7.- Comiendo con el enemigo._

El silencio era prácticamente desquiciante pero a la vez bastante tranquilizador. Algunas veces uno suele creer que en el silencio todo se olvidara, pero las voces y los recuerdos afloran aun mas fuertemente y por eso se considera una voz amiga que te tranquilice y te ayude a respirar... pero a veces no tenemos suficiente fuerza para hablar... o escuhar...

-Es... es posible...- La voz ahogada del castaño rompió el silencio que a la chica le parecía exasperante. -... a... amar...a ...2 personas?...-

La joven tardo un rato en contestar. -Supongo...- Reflexionó un poco. -Pero solo una será la te hará ser completamente feliz, quizá puedas sonreír con ambas pero solo una te hará realmente feliz.- Acaricio los cabellos cobres.

-Pero... ¿Cómo saber cual es? ¿Cómo escoger correctamente?-

-La única manera de saber lo que es amar es a través del dolor, Al.-

-¿La única?- Repitió algo dolido.

-Alphonse... Si quieres sabe si tu elección es la correcta... debes probar, esperar hasta que tu corazón se de cuenta de la verdad... hasta entonces debes esperar.-

-Espera...- Repitió con un tono monótono.

-Intenta sonreír, ser la persona optimista que siempre has sido.- Se separo un poco para verle y sonreírle calidamente.

-Supongo que... tienes razón.- Sonrió algo forzado pero ya mas tranquilo. -Siempre se positivo.-

-Siempre...- Repitió la castaña.

-Al...- Un suspiro ronco escapo de su garganta al sentir la pálida mano recorrer su pecho lenta y tortuosamente. Lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar el cuerpo a su lado y girarse para posicionarse sobre el. -Shhh...- Coloco una mano sobre los rosados labios cuando se percato de que iban a pronunciar algo, su mano se deslizo hasta la blanca mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla con el pulgar y con su otra mano recorría el desnudo pecho bajo él. Lentamente comenzó a acercar su rostro al otro hasta que sus labios eran separado por escaso milímetros. -Te amo...-

-Yo también te amo, Ed...- Como si esa palabras fueran mágicas la distancia entre sus labios fue rota por el rubio que se agacho completamente para probar aquel manjar prohibido. Llevado por la excitación, el placer, el deseo y el amor su lengua empezó a rozar los rosados labios del menor suplicando por paso el cual le fue garantizado de inmediato, la lengua experta del mayor comenzó a degustar aquella cavidad con deliciosa paciencia, al tiempo que las manos del rubio se perdían en el castaño cabello y las manos del menor se aferraban a los hombros del mayor.

La lengua del rubio buscaba a su compañera la cual empezó su juego con algo de timidez. El beso era completamente asfixiante y apasionante, si seguían ambos morirían por falta de aire así que se vieron obligados a separase, pero antes de hacerlo el mayor mordió, juguetonamente, el labio inferior del otro.

Las manos del menor viajaban por toda la espalda del mayor. De nuevo unieron sus labios en un salvaje y asfixiante beso y antes de que se dieran cuenta, las posiciones ya se habían invertido y ahora el castaño estaba sobre el rubio con sus labios aun aprisionados. El mayor soltó un bufido molesto cuando el menor rompió el beso, pero esté solo se limito a sonreír y besar la mandíbula del rubio arrancándole varios suspiros. Poco a poco, lentamente el castaño fue descendiendo con sus labios hasta el cuello del mayor para luego llegar a su pecho dejando un camino de besos y saliva. -Ahhh...mmm...- Un ronco gemido salio de la boca del mayor cuando el menor jugaba con uno de sus pezones, mordiéndolo, besándolo, lamiéndolo. Cuando acabo con el pecho comenzó a bajar nuevamente hasta llegar al obligo y depositar allí su lengua para después hacer pequeños circulitos con ella. Las blanquizcas manos acariciaban las piernas del mayor para luego dirigirse hasta su pecho.

-Al...- el nombre fue acompañado de un sonido gutural al sentir la respiración del castaño chocando, tortuosamente, con la palpitante piel. -Sigue...- De nuevo pronuncio con su voz ronca. -Ahhhh...- Un ronco y sonoro gemido se escapo de sus labios al sentir la calidez mezclada con la humedad en la parte más intima de sus ser. Sus manos se pedían en los cabellos cobre acariciándolos e intentando marcar un ritmo que lo hiciera arder en el placer mismo. Un gemido aun más sonoro que los anteriores escapo por su garganta al sentir su intimidad completamente rodeado de la húmeda calidez del castaño. -A... Alphonse!- Su garganta le exigía por más y sus manos apoyaban la idea...

-AL!!- Se enderezo completamente sudado y su respiración agitada al igual que su corazón. Parpadeo un par de veces y se dio cuenta donde estaba... su habitación... miro el reloj que marcaban las cinco de la tarde. Se había quedado dormido y había tenido un sueño... erótico con... con... Al... Entero su cara entre sus manos, no podía creerlo, ¿Qué clase de hermano era? Tenia un seño apasionante con su hermanito, una cosa era haberse enamorado de Al y otra querer hacerle... "eso"... Fue entonces que recayó en su "problema" ocasionando que se ruborizara completamente, se levanto de golpe y se fue directo al baño decidido a tomar un baño de agua helada.

Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba hacer algo, el compartir la casa con Al lo volvería loco, si de por si ya tenia sueños poco inocentes con el cuando no estaba, no quería ni imaginarse que es lo que pasará cuando este y verlo el pijama o quizá topárselo saliendo del baño con solo una toalla en la cintura y su cabello completamente mojado con gotas de agua deslizándose por su abdomen y... Sacudió su cabeza mojada por el agua helada, se iba a volver loco...

-Bien, entonces esta decidido!- La castaña hablaba triunfal.

-Em... Chiasto no estoy muy seguro...-

-¿Cómo que no estas seguro? Es el plan perfecto!- Tomo otra galleta y comió un trozo.

-Si pero... ¿Si algo sale mal?- Comenzó a jugar nerviosamente enredando uno de sus cobrizos mechones entre su dedo.

-Mal...- Repitió en un molesto bufido. -¿Acaso no quieres que se lleven bien?-

-Si, por supuesto...-

-Entonces no reniegues.- Los ojos esmeralda lo miraron amenazante. -Comida familiar, ¿Qué podría salir mal?-

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡CLARO QUE NO!-

-Pero Ed...-

-He dicho no!- Se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda molesto.

-Pero, Nii-san... ¿Qué tiene de malo que venga Flet a comer?-

-Pues...- Se callo y comenzó a pensar una buena razón. _-"Que es un idiota, que te robo y que además me robo tus beso y tu cuerpo y tu..."- _Sacudió su cabeza, de nuevo se estaba dejando llevar.

-¿Sucede algo?- El menor miro con curiosidad al rubio que adquirió un notable sonrojo.

-No, nada...- Desvió su mirada. Tendría que tragarse su orgullo, todo sea por Al. -Puede venir...-

-Si!! Gracias, Hermano!!- Abrazo a su hermano mayor por la espalada. -Hubiera sido terrible que dijeras que no.- Comento soltando a Edward y regresando a su labor de preparar la cena.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque ya lo había invitado.- Terminó con una sincera sonrisa ganándose por respuesta un suspiro algo molesto. -Bien, ya que estas de tan buen humor, ¿Podrías poner la mesa? Por favor.-

-Si.- Comenzó a colocar todo lo necesario para la "cena familiar" como Al le había nombrado. Una cena con Al le parecía una idea perfecta, pero desgraciadamente incluía a una molesta chinche llamada Fletcher o "Flet" como solía decirle Al, como odiaba que lo llamara así. ¿A quien demonios se le había ocurrido esta maldita idea? ¿Quién fue el idiota que le metió esa estúpida idea a Alphonse? Esa y más maldiciones fluyan de la mente del mayor. No muy legos de allí una chica castaña no paraba de estornudar estrepitosamente.

El timbre saco al rubio de su momento de maldiciones obligando a ver a su hermano que salía del baño después de asearse. -Yo abro!- Corrió hasta el intercomunicador y apretó un botón. -Si?-

-Soy yo Al- Sonó desde el otro lado de la bocina.

-Ya te abro.- Sonó un timbre que indicaba que la puerta del edificio era abierta. -¿Ya esta la mesa?-

-Ya.- Respondió algo enfuruñado.

-Ed.- Se acerco a su hermano. -Quiero que me prometas que te intentaras llevarte bien con Flet, por favor.-

El mayor suspiro, pero es que... ¿Cómo negarse a esos ojitos plateados? -No te prometo nada, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.-

-Gracias.- Abrazo a Ed que inmediatamente rodeó con sus manos la cintura del menor.

-Por ti, haría lo que fuera Al.- Le susurro al oído antes de besar suave y lentamente su mejilla, disfrutando su calido sabor.

Un golpeteo en la puerta saco a Edward de su transe dándole, a Alphonse, la oportunidad de librarse de los brazos del mayor y dirigirse hasta la puerta.

Respiro hondo antes de abrir la puerta. -Flet!- Se lanzo al cuello de su novio el cual rodeo su cintura con sus brazos.

-Hola.- Sonrió antes de besar suavemente los labios de Al. Edward se dio media vuelta y apretó los puños con rabia, odiaba ver eso, le dolía demasiado. -Hola Edward-

-Hola- Hizo un ademán de saludo con su mano.

-Ya esta la comida, vamos a sentarnos para que yo...- Se callo cuando Fletcher le extendió una pequeña caja. -¿Para mi?-

-Si.- Respondió completamente rojo.

-Bombones!- Exclamo feliz al ver su contenido. -Gracias Flet!- Lo abrazo.

-No es nada...-

-¿Vamos a comer hoy o no?- Exclamo algo molesto el rubio más grande.

-Si, lo siento.- Dejo el regalo en una pequeña mesa junto a la puerta. -Siéntense, en un momento les sirvo.- Casi en ese instante desaprecio en la cocina para recargarse en la pared. Suspiró. -Espero que todo salga bien...- Termino de decir en un susurro antes de comenzar a servir la comida y llevarla hasta el pequeño comedor.

La cena transcurrió bastante... tranquila, Alphonse y Fletcher conversaban muy animadamente mientras que el mayor de los Elric aportaba monosílabos a la conversación.

-Bien, es hora del postre!- Alphonse se levanto muy animadamente y se encamino a la cocina dejando a ambos rubios solos.

Edward miro a Flet y viceversa, como si tratase de dos fieras esperando el ataque del otro. -Se lo que tramas Ed...- Flet fue el primero en hablar.

-No se de que hablas, niño.- Desvió la mirada para evitar mostrar su nerviosismo.

-Claro que lo sabes, ¿o me vas a negar que sientes algo por Al?-

Los ojos del Elric se salieron de sus orbitas y encararon al menor con incredulidad. -¿A que te refieres?-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- Estrecho los ojos. -¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? La forma en que lo miras, tus ojos brillan cuando lo ves, además pareciera que me odiaras... pareciera que estas... celoso...- Sonrió con auto suficiencia cuando noto la expresión de asombro por parte del mayor.

Edward no odia creer lo que escuchaba, Flet lo había descubierto y en una sola noche. Sonrió, es hora de cambiar las cosas. -Es verdad.- Contesto con seguridad. -Lo amo...- Logro que Fletcher frunciera el ceño. -y de algo estoy seguro...- coloco sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazo sus dedos para dejar reposar su barbilla sobre estas y mirar con superioridad al rubio frente a él. -... voy a lograr que Al me corresponda.-

-Ja! Eso crees, no voy a perder tan fácilmente Elric.- Se levanto de la silla y acerco su rostro al del mayor. -Al es MIO, Acéptalo...-

El rubio se levanto de golpe bastante molesto y abrió la boca para lanzar un comentario venenoso pero una tercera voz lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Al que entraba con un pastel de chocolate sobre una bandeja.

Ambos rubios se miraron un instante. -No.- Contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, aquí esta el postre.- Coloco el susodicho al centro de la mesa. -Es un pastel de chocolate relleno de vainilla, yo lo hice, espero que les guste!- Sonrió algo ruborizado.

-Seguramente esta delicioso.- Dijo Flet tomando la mano de Al.

-Si tu lo hiciste seguramente.- El otro rubio tomo la otra mano del castaño. Ambos rubios se miraron con odio.

-Em... ¿Sucede algo?- Al sudaba la gota gorda.

-No.- Respondieron ambos antes de sentarse aun sin soltar a Alphonse.

-¿Co... comenzamos?-

-Si, Al.- Flet partió un pedazo y se lo sirvió al menor, el cual le dio las gracias con una brillante sonrisa, partió otro pedazo y se lo extendió a Ed con una sindica sonrisa en sus labios. -Aquí tienes, CUÑADO.- Dijo poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

-Grrr... gracias.- Dijo entre gruñidos.

Los tres empezaron a comer y platicar muy animadamente, bueno, en realidad Al platicaba muy amenamente con Flet o con Ed ya que estos dos no parecían dirigirse palabra.

-¿No quieres probar de mi pedazo Al?- Flet le acerco un pedacito de pastel con su tenedor.

-Yo... bueno.- Respondió algo ruborizado y abrió la boca para probarlo, cuando algo lo jalo hacia el lado contrario.

-Prueba del mió Al.- La acerco su tenedor con un pedazo de pastel.

-Es MI NOVIO y si alguien le va a dar de comer en la boca voy a ser yo.- Jaló de nueva cuenta a Alphonse.

-Pero es MI hermano, yo le puedo dar de comer.- Y dicho esto le introdujo el pedazo de pastel en la boca.

-Gra... gracias.- Dijo algo confundido el castaño.

-No hay de que Al.- El mayor sonrió sinceramente logrando que el menor se ruborizara levemente.

-Al, ¿me das a probar del tuyo?- Edward quedo boqui abierto, el esperaba que la chinche se enojara y empezara a alegar o algo, pero se encontró con un Flet que miraba a Al con unos ojos algo suplicantes; había cambiado su táctica y no sabia como contra atacar.

-Em... Seguro Flet.- Contesto algo ruborizado mientras le acercaba lentamente su pedazo de pastel y el aludido abría la boca para recibirlo.

En una acto reflejo, Ed tomo otro pedazo de sus pastel con su tenedor y con un rápido movimiento del mismo el pedazo de pastel salio directo a la cara del novio de Al.

-Oye!- Reclamo un molesto Fletcher.

-Ed!- Le regaño el castaño. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Miro severamente a su hermano pero el aludido solo ponía cara de desinterés.

-No me pareció justo que Al desperdiciara su pedazo, por eso yo te lo ofrecí con... mucho gusto.- Ahora si que Al estaba confundido, primero sus hermano mostraba destierres y ahora tenia una sonrisa mezclada entre autosuficiente y ganadora, además podría jurar que sintió la ironía de las ultimas dos palabras de su hermano.

-Oh! Que amable!- Alphonse estaba loco o es que ahora también Flet hablaba con tono de ironía. -Pero no debiste molestarte, déjame devolverte el favor.- Antes de que cualquiera de los Elric pudiera reaccionar, Trigham había tomado su palto con el pastel y se lo había lanzado al rubio manchando toda sus cara. -Provecho...-

-Tu...- Edward se levanto y con la mano tomo otro pedazo del pastel que estaba al centro de la mesa y se lo lanzo directo al rostro del otro pero este lo esquivo.

-Fallaste...- Pero antes de darse cuenta otro pedazo de pastel se impacto en su cara. -Deberías dejar de desperdiciar el pastel.- Logro decir una vez que se recupero del golpe.

-No te preocupes, no tengo tanta hambre, prefiero dártelo a ti.-

-Como no vas a tener hambre, esta delicioso este pastel, deberías probarlo una vez más.- Le arrojo el mismo pedazo de pastel.

Y así comenzó la guerra entre ambos rubios, Flet le disparaba misiles de chocolate constantemente y, pese a sus esfuerzos, Ed no lograba esquivarlos todos, pero no solo se detenían en eso, Oh no, Ed agarro la soda y al vertió toda sobre el rostro del rubio mas chico y este en respuesta le lanzaba unas galletas que Al había traído.

El castaño estaba sentado en su puesto, aun tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo y es que su Nii-san estaba lanzando algunas de las fresas que tenia el pastel como si de balas tratasen y Flet re respondía el fuego lanzando galletas como discos.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Trigham?- Pregunto un burlón Ed.

-Aun no has visto nada Elric.- Tomo la bandeja del pastel y lanzo directo al rubio contrarío y este, por su parte, tomo su propio plato para usarlo como escudo, golpeando la bandeja del pastel logrando que diera media vuelta y se estampara contra la mesa ensuciando a todos los presentes de chocolate.

-Mira lo que hiciste!- Reprocho Edward al otro rubio.

-¿Lo que yo hice?- Repitió bastante enfadado. -Tu fuiste el que empezó.-

-Pero no lancé el pastel.-

-Tu fuiste el que lo hecho a la mesa.-

-¿Qué se supone que hiciera? ¿Dejar que me pegara?-

-No hubiera sido de todo malo...- Sonrió victorioso.

-Eres un...- Su pelea se detuvo en seco al notar una risita ajena a ambos rubios, su vista se concentro en el tercer individuo que allí se encontraba, el castaño estaba que no podía contener la carcajadas.

-JAJA!! Sus caras... JAJA!!... están!!...- No podía hablar entre sus risas.

-AL!- Le regañaron ambos rubios logrando una risotada aun más fuerte por parte del castaño. Decidieron mirarse y se dieron cuenta, sus ropas, al igual que sus rostros completamente cubiertos de pastel, chocolate, soda, galletas y todo cosa que se lanzaron.

-A mi no me parece tan gracioso, Al.- Tomo un poco de la cobertura de chocolate de los restos de paste que quedaban en la mesa y la paso suavemente por la mejilla del castaño hasta llagar al labio dejando un pequeño caminito que resaltaba por el notable sonrojo en el rostro del menor. -Ahora si...- Sonrío beso fugazmente los labios del menor.

-_"Ese imbesil, no pierde oportunidad el muy desgraciado".-_ Ed apretaba sus puños con rabia mientras desviaba sus mirad hacia otro lado. -Debeos empezar a recoger.-

-Es verdad.- El castaño se levanto de sus asiento y fue por algunas bolsas y trapos para limpiar el desastre provocado por la "guerra" que ambos rubios tuvieron.

Elric miro a Trigham con odio y este le devolvió una mirada de victoria, el mas grande abrió la boca para lanzar un comentarió mordaz pero la alegre y despreocupada presencia de su hermano que volvía de la cocina lo obligo a ahorrarse sus insultos.

-¿Estas seguro, Al?- Un rubio miraba atentamente a un chico parado en la entrada de sus departamento.

-Si, no te preocupes Flet.- Le sonrió cariñosamente. -Ed y yo nos encargaremos de limpiar el departamento, además ya es muy tarde, será mejor que regreses a tu departamento.-

-Si, no te preocupes "Flet".- Dijo Ed con remarcada burla. -Al y YO limpiaremos este desastre que TU provocaste.-

-ED!- Lo regaño el castaño antes de regresar su vista hacia su novio. -Adiós Flet.-

-Adiós!- La voz del mayor de los Elric sonaba con remarcado acento de satisfacción.

Fletcher miro desafiante a Edward y regreso su mirada hacia Al. -Adiós Al.- Abrazó al menor por la cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo antes de besar sus labios con devoción. -Te cuidas mucho y nos vemos luego.- Le susurro al oído una vez que se hubieron separado.

-A... adiós...- Susurro completamente avergonzado antes de cerrar la puerta una vez que el rubio se había retirado. -Tenemos que seguir recogiendo, Ed!- Dijo con una risa nerviosa pero se quedo paralizado al ver a su hermano a escasos centímetros de su rostro. -Su... sucede... a... algo... Ni... nii-san...?- El rostro del castaño se estaba inundando de un exquisito color carmín.

-No, es solo que...- Coloco su mano sobre la sonrosada mejillas de Al y acerco sus labios a la comisura del labio para depositar un dulce y mimoso beso. La lengua del mayor salio de su refugio para comenzar a dar pequeños roses a esa parte de la mejilla y una pequeña parte del labio haciendo temblar levemente al menor. Poco a poco se fue separando de su hermanito hasta quedar frente la incrédula mirada plateada. -... tenias chocolate.- Acomodo unos mechones caramelo tras su oreja antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a limpiar.

-Gra... garcias.- Comenzó a limpiar aun con el rubor adornando sus mejillas.

Ed se limito a sonreír con victoria. Al no lo había intentado parar, por lo que podría seguir con su plan para enamorar a su hermano.

Una vez que hubieron limpiado todo, Al terminaba de guardar los platos en la alacena cuando unos brazos lo rodearon por la espalda, aprisionándolo por la cintura y un mentón se recargaba en su hombro. -Her... hermano?- El rubor volvía a las blancas mejillas.

-Dime Al...- La voz del rubio sonaba algo... ¿ronca? -¿Qué te parece si el sábado, no se...- Hablaba muy cerca del oído del menor que prácticamente había dejado de respirar. -... Salimos a algún lugar.- Rozó la oreja del castaño con sus labios. -Solo tu y yo?-

-Y... yo... yo...- Las palabras parecieron congelarse en la garganta de Alphonse que no parecía capaz de pronunciar algo que no fueran balbuceos torpes.

-Anda...- Deslizo sus labios hasta la mejilla y con los mismos delineo el delicado rubor. -... ¿Qué dices? Mmm...- Sus manos comenzaron a trabajar y se dedicaron a acariciar el pecho del menor. -No se al cine... o a cenar... o ¿Ambas?- La mano derecha del rubio encontró lo que buscaba, la orilla de la camisa de Al y se dedico a intentar adentrarse en ella, al lograrlo el castaño reacciono y se separo bruscamente del mayor.

-De... de acuerdo, Ed.- Su cara no podía estar más roja. -El sábado... me... me parece... per... perfecto.-

-Gracias, Al.- Se acerco al aludido y tomo su rostro con delicadeza y lo acerco para despistar un dulce beso en su frente. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Al coloco la mano a la altura de su corazón intentando controlar las fuertes palpitaciones de este, su rostro estaba completamente rojo. -¿Por qué lo hizo?- Y es que no entendía que era lo que había pasado, su hermano lo había intentado... ¿Seducir? o lo había mal interpretado todo. No había intentado detenerlo porque... le gusto, pero estaba con Flet y lo quiere, realmente lo quiere y no podía evitar un deje de culpa, aunque siguiera amando a su hermano... no podía, no podía...

Suspiro con pesar, era demasiado para un día, demasiado. Se dirigió hacia su habitación, tomo su piyama y se metió al baño, abrió la regadera y comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente hasta dejarla en un cesto de ropa sucia; necesitaba pensar y un buen baño lo ayudaría.

El vapor comenzó a llenar el lugar y al decidió meterse y dejar que las gotas de agua tibia resbalar por su cuerpo. Le agradaba la sensación, sentía que las gotas arrastraban todos sus problemas y le quitaban ese peso de encima.

Un chirrido llamo su atención y abrió la cortina de la regadera para observar, pero nada, no había nada. -Solo mi imaginación.- Se dijo a si mismo.

Volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos y reflexiones, relajándose completamente y olvidándose de todo lo que rodeaba. Sus manso limpiaban su torso y el agua hacia caer su cabello por su rostro.

-¿Te acompaño?- Una voz en su oído lo saco de sus pensamientos dándole el impulso de darse la vuelta, cosa que no logro pues unos brazos lo sostenían fuertemente por la cintura.

(…)

Omg! Acabo de darme cuenta q… LEEMON EN EL PROX CAPÍTULO! Jejeje

Hasta entonces!!

Au revoir mes amis !

SilveR WolF


	8. Ocultos Bajo El Agua

SW: n_n

Lectores: ¬¬U Ya venia siendo hora…

SW: n_nU Eh…. Jejejeje…. (Retrocediendo) D-Disfrutenlo… ¡AH! O___O

Lectores: (Persiguiendole con trinches y antorchas)

* * *

Ocultos Bajo El Agua

-Pe… pero que…!?- Al se paralizó al sentir unos labios besando sus hombros. –E… Ed!?-

-Shhh…- Sus manos comenzaron a trabajar acariciando el vientre del menor. –¿No quieres que te acompañe?-

-N… no, de… detente…- La blanca piel del castaño estaba completamente sonrojada.

-Mmm…- Paso sus labios por la mejilla de Al. –¿Estas seguro?-

-S… si… esto esta… ma… ma… ahhhh!- Un ronco gemido escapo desde la garganta del menor al sentir una de las manos de su hermano acariciando sus pezones.

-No lo parece…- Comenzó a besar el cuello del mayor con suavidad degustando su exquisito sabor.

-E…d… no… pa… para…- En un instante el rubio hizo girar a Al para quedar frente a frente y volver a aprisionarlo por la cintura. Alphonse tenía la cara sumida en un intenso rojo ya que se topo con una mirada ambarina llena de pasión que se lo devoraba.

-Eres hermoso…- Su mano derecha se coloco sobre la mejilla izquierda del menor.

-Edward…- Intento sonar serio pero el simple contacto con su hermano lo hacían vacilar, todo combinado con las caricias que le otorgaba el mayor lo obligaban a olvidarse de todo. –ED!- Abrió los ojos enormemente al sentir como la intimidad de su hermano comenzaba a despertar rozando con la suya e incitándola a unirse y es que se le había olvidado donde estaban y como estaban.

-mmm… pareces… nervioso… jeje.- Río un poco cuando su hermano menor escondió su rostro en sus pecho.

-Ed… esto esta mal…- Se separo levemente del pecho de su hermano y lo miro. –Será mejor…- Su voz comenzó a temblar pues Ed parecía no escucharlo y había regresado su mano a su mejilla y había comenzado a acariciar sus labios con el pulgar. –Que.. que no siga…- Un beso hambriento y demandante callo sus palabras.

Al principio fue únicamente una unión salvaje pero a los pocos segundos la lengua del mayor comenzó a intentar abrirse paso a la boca de Al, lo que consiguió cuando el castaño abrió la boca para intentar respirar o decir algo. Los brazos de Al poco a poco fueron rodeando el cuello del mayor, sentía la lengua de su hermano jugando con la suya la tiempo que exploraba toda su boca, la lengua del castaño reaccionaba tímidamente casi por instinto.

-mmm…- Un suave ronroneo escapo desde la garganta del menor al sentir como la lengua experta rozaba la suya. Aquel eso era de pasión pura que había estado oculta en ambos, provocando, así, una explosión de deseo y desesperación, mezclada con la lujuria de sentir el cuerpo ajeno, que fácilmente borraban todo rastro de razón de la mente de los Elric.

Poco a poco las manos del rubio descendieron de la cintura del castaño hasta llegar a la parte posterior de Alphonse lo que lo hizo ruborizarse al sentir como las manos de su hermano lo apretaban juguetonamente.

El agua descendía sigilosamente por ambos cuerpos cubriéndolos con una húmeda capa que no admitía interrupciones.

Las manos del mayor nuevamente se deslizaron por la espalda del castaño explorando cada rincón de aquella exquisita piel. Los labios de Ed lentamente se separaron del menor para después mirarlo con penetrantes orbes doradas. Al se sonrojo intensamente ante la mirada ambarina provocando que el mayor sonriera de extraña manera.

Ante el rubio estaba un Alphonse con las mejillas, al igual que toda su blanca piel, teñidas de un tentador carmín, sus labios ligeramente entre abiertos dejando escapar su respiración agitada y levemente sonrosados, además de unos ojos plateados que relucían como nunca lo había visto.

Acerco sus labios hasta la mejilla del menor y la beso para después sacar su lengua comenzando a pasearla traviesamente por toda la sonrosada mejilla, delineando el tono rojizo y luego pasar hacia y el mentón y continuar con su juego haciendo pequeños círculos en esta. Los suspiros del castaño provocaban choques eléctricos en el cuerpo del rubio que se mezclaban con las descargas que le daba el exquisito rose de ambos cuerpos y el saborear el manjar que Al tenia por piel.

-Ahhh…- Un suave y quedo gemido se escapo de los labios del menor al sentir la lengua de su Nii-san en su cuello para después pasar a besarlo arrancándole más gemidos. –Ahhhh…mmm…- Esta vez sintió el frío, pero sensual, rose de los dientes del mayor en su carne para luego pasar a succionar aquella zona.

-mmm… Al….- Un ahogado gemido fue a penas audible para el castaño. Las blanquizcas manos de Al se habían movido guiadas, únicamente, por el deseo hasta llegar al pecho y encontrar los pezones y comenzar a rozarlos con las palmas de su mano.

La boca del rubio continuo su trabajo hasta quedar en el pecho de Al depositando besos y caricias con su lengua; sus manos se habían colocado en los costados del menor y sus pulgares acariciaban sus pezones.

Los dedos del menor de enredaron en la dorada cabellera al sentir los besos y caricias impartidas por todo su torso, en ese momento nada le importaba, nada experto sentir a su hermano, solo eso…

-Ahhhh!- Un sonoro gemido que no pudo reprimir escapó desde garganta hasta liberase en sus labios al sentir como su tetilla era lamido lenta y delicadamente por el mayor. –E… d… Ed… Edwa…aaahhhh!- Sintió como el aludido mordía juguetonamente lo que antes estaba lamiendo.

-Mmm…- Un ronroneo de parte del rubio antes de dirigirse a jugar con el otro punto sensible en el pecho de Al. Su lengua jugaba a hacer círculos alrededor de la punta y después dirigía su lengua a esta y la apretaba suavemente para después succionar y morder con su boca.

Lentamente los pies de Alphonse se fueron moviendo hacía atrás, a medida que Ed lo empujaba suavemente, hasta quedar pegado a la pared del baño. Sin darle mucho interés a la diferencia de temperatura entre su cuerpo y la pared.

Los besos de Edward continuaron su camino por el pecho del castaño hasta llegar a su ombligo y posteriormente a su ombligo adentrando la lengua en el orificio y después dibujar pequeñas espirales crecientes alrededor del mismo. Las manos del rubio descendieron hasta quedar en los muslos de Al y apretarlos y acariciarlos con suma delicadeza.

-Ah!- El color rojo se intensificó en las mejillas del castaño al sentir los labios de su hermano en su intimidad otorgándole un tierno beso. –No! Ah!... E… Ed!... Ahhhhh….- Esta ves no fue solo un beso, los labios del mayor recorrieron todo la longitud para terminar en la punta y otorgar ligeros rosees de su lengua en este sensible punto.

-Mmm… creo que te gusta…- Sonrío al levantar la vista y observar el intenso color carmín en las mejillas de sus hermanito, sus ojos que parecían perdidos en algún indefinido y su respiración agitada.

-E… Ed…- Sus blancos dedos se enredaron en la húmeda cabellera dorada aun con más fuerza al sentir la punta de su hombría en la cavidad bucal del mayor donde la lengua jugaba a acariciarlo y tocar suavemente la punta. –Mmmm… E… Ed… mmm…- Su razón de había ido por el drenaje junto con el agua que ya había recorrido sus cuerpos.

El rubio solo sonrío y empezó a introducir aun mas la intimidad de Al en su boca con movimientos lentos, pero calculados por parte del mayor dando en los puntos mas sensibles. Poco a poco empezó a mover su cabeza en un ligero vaivén que extasiaba al castaño, las manos del rubio se aferraron a las caderas del menor y las manos de este comenzaban a marcar, tímidamente, un rito un más acelerado en la cabeza del mayor.

-Ahhh… mmm…- En un acto reflejo su cabeza se echo para atrás al sentir los choques eléctricos que le provocaban la lengua de su hermano que pronto paso a succionar aquella hombría con desesperación y deseo fluyendo a caudales.

Las manos del rubio comenzaron a acariciar las caderas y los muslos de Al, al tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos.

-Ahhh… E… E… Ed…- Sufrió un espasmo al sentir una corriente recorrer toda su espalda, obligándolo a arquearla, y el resto de su cuerpo provocado por el final de la sensación orgásmica. –Ahhhh!- Un ultimo gemido salio desde su garganta al sentir toda su esencia ser liberada en la boca de su acompañante. Sus ojos parecían idos y todas sus fuerzas flaquearon por unos instantes, pero los suficientes para obligarlo a caer de rodillas frente a un Ed que aun saboreaba los restos de su acto que quedaron en las comisuras de sus labios.

Alphonse cayo sobre el pecho del mayor el cual lo rodeo con sus brazos al notar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban al castaño, sentía su respiración agitada contra su pecho, sus piel que ahora ardía contra la propia y los leves temblores que recorrían el cuerpo del menor. Lentamente dirigió una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de Al para levantar levemente rostro que mostraba confusión, cansancio y algo que Edward puedo definir como… placer contenido… además del intenso rubor que adornaba las mejillas del castaño. Acerco su rostro hasta al de su hermano y lo beso en los labios suavemente dejando que Al disfrutara del nuevo sabor que dejo en su boca.

-Her… hermano…- Una vez que pudo recuperar algo de fuerza, se separo del mayor y lo miro a los ojos. –Es… esto… es… esta…-

-Shhh.- Coloco un dedo indicie sobre los rojizos labios y acarició su húmeda cabellera con cariño. –Tranquilo…- Volvió a besarlo suavemente, su lengua acariciaba suavemente los labios. Poso sus manos sobre el blanco pecho y lentamente lo empezó a recostar sobre el frío y húmedo piso para finalmente quedar recostado sobre él.

Alphonse no oponía resistencia por la simple razón de que no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo, ni física ni mental; una parte de él le decía que estaba mal, que esta con Fletcher y que lo esta traicionando y otra le decía que se dejara, que amaba a Ed y él le correspondía y eso es algo que ha querido desde hace tiempo y eso lograba que su razón dejara de funcionar el amor por su hermano.

Lo siguiente que supo el castaño fue que su hermano se había posicionado entre sus piernas y la había colocado sobre sus hombros, tan cansado estaba que no se dio cuenta de cuando lo hizo. Miro a su hermano sin saber exactamente como hacerlo… si mirarlo con… ¿miedo?... ¿confusión?... ¿incredulidad?... ¿molestia?... ¿amor?... quizá todas esas y mas sensaciones se a galopaban en su pecho y mente provocándole un tifón de pensamientos y sentimientos que le hacían perder la razón para únicamente dejarse dominar por lo carnal y las sensaciones provocadas por todas las caricias otorgadas por el rubio.

-E… Ed…- Al intentaba buscar fuerzas para pedirle una explicación a su hermano o algo que lo librara de toda esa confusión pero su hermano únicamente se limito a mirarle con una dulzura y amor muy extraños en él.

-Tranquilo… no te preocupes…-

-¿Nii-san?- Se intento incorporar para poder preguntar el ¿por qué? de esas palabras pero al sentir la punta de la hombría de su hermano en la entrada de su virginal intimidad, sus fuerzas se esfumaron regresándolo al suelo con un profundo gemido escapando de su garganta parecido al que salio de los labios del mayor a diferencia que el del menor era imposible si fue de dolor o placer.

-E… Ed…Ahg!- Cristalinas lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de los plateados ojos conforme sentía la intimidad del rubio adentrarse aun más en sus interior. Dolor… sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a desgarrarse por dentro sin embargo algo impedía que suplicara porque se alejara, una sensación de calidez al saberse tan cerca de su hermano lo apoyaba en esa situación.

Al ver el daño que le causaba al chico de su deseo esa lentitud que llevaba decidió adentrarse completamente con una sola estocada arrancándole un sonoro gemido de puro dolor y un mar de lagrimas. Una vez dentro comenzó a descender su cuerpo hasta quedar sobre el castaño y, con una cantidad impresionante de cariño, limpiar sus lagrimas con mimosos besos. –Lo siento, Al… no quiero hacerte daño… solo intenta relajarte… por favor.- La voz del rubio sonaba tensa por toda la voluntad que requería el quedarse estático.

Alphonse puedo notar como todo el cuerpo de su hermano temblaba y comenzaba a sudar frío. –E… ed…- Fue lo único que consiguieron decir sus labios rojizos, todo su cuerpo perlado por el sudor logrando un contraste perfecto con el sonrojo que cubría todo su blanca piel acentuándose en su mejillas, sus ojos brillantes y su boca entre abierta… esta imagen logró que las fuerzas del mayor flaquearan hasta colapsarse completamente y capturar los labios a los cuales ya se había vuelto adicto en un fogoso y demandante beso.

-Iré… despacio…- Decía entre cada demandante beso. -… lo… prometo…- Volvió a adueñarse de los labios del castaño esta vez adentrando su lengua que comenzaba a recorrer aquella cavidad, con la intención de distraer a Al del dolor que probablemente comenzaría a sentir en cuanto comenzara sus movimientos.

Una vez que el cuerpo del castaño se sintió más relajado comenzó a sacar su intimidad de Al para después volver a dar un estocada repitiendo ese movimiento lo más lento que podía, sin embargo varios gemidos que eran liberados de la garganta del menor se ahogaban en la boca del rubio.

Al principio no supo definir si sentía dolor o placer, todas esas nuevas sensaciones eran demasiado para él y no lograba formar pensamiento alguno, se sentía entre el cielo y el infierno, dolor y placer… todo se fue esfumando hasta que poco a poco únicamente quedaba el placer, Al sentía el éxtasis de las emociones carnales, la sensación de sentir a su hermano dentro lo estaba volviendo loco, en estos momentos quería sentirlo aun mas.

Ed no podía dejar de devorar esa boca hasta que sus gemidos y jadeos lo obligaron a separarse en busca de aire provocando que el baño pasara de, únicamente, gemidos ahogados y el sonido del agua sobre el suelo y sus cuerpos, se inundara de sonoros gemidos de placer suplicantes por mas.

Sus estocadas se volvieron mas profundas y rápidas, quería sentir por completo ese cuerpo que lo había vuelto loco y es que el echo de sentirse envuelto por aquella calidez era demasiado placentero, era endemoniadamente placentero. Su mano se deslizo hasta tomar la olvidada intimidad de Al y comenzar a masajearla e incitarla arrancándole más gemidos al castaño.

Ambos sentían los choques eléctricos del orgasmo comenzando a recorrer su columna vertebral. Ed dio una potente embestida logrando dar en un punto sensible que logro que el castaño soltara un autentico gemido de placer que fue música para los oídos del rubio, otra estocada más en el mismo punto logro que toda la escénica del menor manchara la mano de Ed, al tiempo que arcaba la espalda y todos sus músculos se contraían logrando que el esfínter se comprimiera alrededor de la hombría del mayor de una manera tan excitante que le arranco un ronco gemido de placer para después liberar su esencia dentro de Alphonse y caer sobre el agotado cuerpo.

Ambos estaban cubiertos por sudor y agua y un inmenso cansancio se hacía presa de ambos. Lentamente el rubio salio del interior de su acompañante para después colocarse junto a el y rodear su cintura con sus brazos.

-E… Ed…- Los luceros plateados se cerraban prácticamente solos y su voz denotaba un claro cansancio.

-Te amo.- Fue la única respuesta por parte del mayor logrando que un rubor acudiera a sus mejillas y su corazón se acelerara de sobre manera.

-Ed…- Fue lo único que logro decir antes de que el sueño lo atrapara preso en los brazos de su hermano.

-No tienes idea de cuanto…- Murmuro al aire mientras dejaba que el agua limpiara sus cuerpos y el se dedicaba a darle pequeños y suaves besos en los hombros del castaño.

*************************************************************************

Bostezó con pereza antes de levantarse de la cama ye encaminarse hacia la puerta de su habitación. Se acomodo unos mechones de su castaño cabello tras la oreja y se dirigió hacia al cocina.

Realmente no sabía si agradecer que las clases se hayan cancelado hoy o simplemente quejarse de lo aburrido era estar sola. Llego a la cocina y miro una nota adherida al refrigerador con un pequeño imán con forma de flor, la tomo y la leyó mientras se dedicaba a sacar un cartón de leche…

_Chiasto: _

_Voy a ir a la reunión del trabajo que va a ser hasta cuidad central, tu hermano esta en casa de tu tía Kaho, cualquier cosa llámala, su numero esta en el directorio._

_Yo no voy a llegar hasta mañana, me voy a quedar en un hotel de aquí, llevo mi celular por cualquier cosa._

_Cuidate mucho y no hagas desorden._

_Besos_

_Tu mama_

_P.D. Ayer llamaron de la escuela después de que tu amigo Al se fue, hoy no va a haber clases por una junta que tenían los maestros._

_P.D.D. Creo que lo de la escuela ya te lo había dicho, lo siento._

Suspiro con pesadez al tiempo que sacaba una caja de cereal de la alacena y un tazón y una cuchara de otro. Por muy madre suya que fuera realmente la desesperaba, todo eso ya se lo había dicho, durante una semana entera para que no se le fuera olvidar.

Se sirvió el cereal y comenzó a desayunar. –Me pregunto… ¿Cómo le habrá ido a Al?- Dio otro bocado a su cereal cuando escucho que su teléfono sonaba, miro el reloj extrañada… las 8:26…. No era precisamente la madrugada pero era extraño que llamaran a esa hora. Sin mas se levanto de su asiento y descolgó el aparato parando el ruido que estaba provocando. –Niaho…-

-Chiasto?- Una voz dijo desde el otro lado.

-Al! Que casualidad, justamente estaba pensando en ti y…- Se callo al no escuchar a su amigo. -¿Sucede algo?-

-¿Puedo… puedo ir a tu casa?- Su voz se notaba realmente monótona.

-Eh? Si claro, Al, sabes que siempre eres…-

-Ahora?- Interrumpió.

-Eh? ¿Qué sucede Al?-

-Por favor… necesito… por favor…- Se escuchaba un ligero sollozó que alarmo a la chica.

-Si, Al, solo… ¿No quieres que vaya por ti?-

-No, ya voy para allá, gracias.-

-Si, aquí te espero… no tardes.-

-Adiós.-

-Adiós.- Colgó.

Se quedo mirando el aparato durante un rato, algo anda mal, muy mal…

************************************************************************

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y la chica inmediatamente fue al aparato para ver quien era. –Si? Al?-

-Si, puedo pasar?- Su voz se denotaba algo decaída.

-Si, ya te abro.- Presiono un botón que indicaba que la puerta del edificio ya estaba abierta. Pasaron al menos 5 minutos en que la castaña se comía los dedos de la desesperación. En cuanto escucho el golpeteo en su puerta corrió hasta la susodicha y la abrió de golpe para encontrase a un Alphonse cabizbajo con una mochila de lado colgada. –Al…-

-Pue… puedo pasar…?-

-Si adelante…- Se hizo a un lado para después cerrar la puerta tras ellos. –Al…-

-Puedo… quedarme esta noche?- Pregunto sin mirarla al tiempo que se aferraba a la correa de su mochila.

Esa pregunto alarmo a la chica. –Claro, tenemos una habitación de huéspedes, pero Al…- Intento que le mirara, pero fue inútil. –Ven siéntate.-

-Podría dejar mis cosas en la habitación?-

Suspiro. –Si, esta…-

-Se donde esta…- Interrumpió con un tono de voz sumamente débil. –No te molestes…- Se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación donde pasaría la noche y cerro la puerta con suavidad.

Chiasto se limito a suspirar y dejarse caer en el sofá, algo malo había ocurrido, pero Al necesitaba un poco de tiempo antes de contárselo, no quería presionarlo.

Por su parte Alphonse dejo su mochila junto al escritorio y se sentó en la cama para después recargar sus codos en las piernas y enterrar su rostro en sus manos. Había venido hasta acá porque quería escapar de su casa, solo por unas horas o un día… decido venir con Chiasto porque ella era la única que lo escucharía, lo entendería y lo apoyaría, pero todavía no estaba listo para contarlo, todavía lo tenia vivo en su mente…

Abrió los ojos con cansancio, ¿Qué hora será? Lo mas probable es que recién amaneciera, podía ver como los leves rayos del sol se metían por la ventana.

Poco a poco fue asimilando información de donde estaba y se dio cuenta de que esa no era su habitación era la de… Sintió un cuerpo junto al suyo, muy cerca, de echo lo estaba abrazando por detrás a la altura de la cintura.

Poco a poco se giro hasta quedar frente con el que compartía la cama. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y un nerviosismo se apodero de su cuerpo. Frente a él estaba el cuerpo desnudo de Edward durmiendo tranquilamente como su rostro podía denotarlo fácilmente. En un instante todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior se a galoparon en su mente, todo… sintió… ¿culpa?… no estaba seguro, no lo estaba… no estaba seguro de nada.

Se separo con cuidado del cuerpo del rubio y se levanto para encontrarse con la "grata" sorpresa de que estaba desnudo, realmente no le sorprendía tanto y no debía sentirse apenado puesto que nadie vas vive en esa casa, pero la idea de caminar desnudo no le agradaba mucho. Tomo un pantalón de su hermano que le quedaba enorme y salio de la habitación dispuesto a dirigirse hacia la propia, no sin antes regalarle una mirada y un sonrisa triste al rubio que yacía placidamente dormido en la cama con únicamente una sabana cubriéndole la mitad del cuerpo.

Una vez que llego a su habitación se sentó en la cama y se abrazo a si mismo, estaba triste… y más que nada confundido, pero ¿por qué estaba triste? Su hermano le dijo que lo amaba y él siente lo mismo, tuvo su… se ruborizo… primera vez con su hermano y fue algo… especial, pero aun así algo lo hacía sentirse mal.

La plateada mirada recayó en un objeto sobre su cama, un peleche para ser más precisos, el gato que le había regalo Flet… fue entonces que se dio cuenta… Fletcher… eso es lo que lo hacía sentir así, lo ha traicionado, lo engaño…

Se sintió terriblemente mal, muy mal, tomo el peluche y lo abrazo al tiempo que ligeras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos. –Lo siento Flet, en verdad lo siento…- Comenzó a sollozar.

Estaba confundido y asustado, tenía miedo de ver a Ed a la cara al igual que a Flet ¿Cómo se supone que los encare ahora? Él ama Ed, pero también esta Flet al que en verdad quiere, más que a un amigo, y del cual es novio. Él le había a Fletcher que le costaría olvidar a esa persona y el aun así lo acepto, dispuesto a ayudarlo a olvidar un amor no correspondido, pero ahora que si es correspondido ¿Qué hará? ¿Botar a Flet? No. ¿Olvidar a Ed y fingir que nada paso? No. Entonces ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer? No puede corresponderle a Ed, al menos no mientras este con Flet y a este simplemente no lo podría sacar de su vida así como así, lo ayudo y es una persona muy especial para él… y menos podría cortarlo sabiendo que lo traicionó, la culpa lo invadía por donde quiera, pero estaba Ed… debía luchar por estar a su lado ¿No? Pero ¿y Flet? No podría verlo a la cara si sentirse mal y terminaría contándole lo que paso y eso lo mataría y Al no quería que eso pasara… ¿Pero qué se supone que haga? ¡¿¡¿¡QUÉ!?!?!?!?!

Agarro su cabeza con ambas manos, necesitaba a alguien, ayuda, alguien que lo escuchara y aconsejara… Chiasto… es la única que le puede ayudar, la única que la ayudara a tomar un camino… una decisión… la única que lo sacara de aquella tormenta de confusión…

* * *

**Notas al final del capitulo.**

SW: T_T Se que me tarde… pero en compensasión les voy a subir otro capitulo! Hoy mismo o mañana! Lo juro!

Lectores: ¬¬ Mas te vale…

SW: n_ñU


	9. Tu Decisión… Nuestro Destino

Tu decisión… nuestro destino.

Le dio otro sorbo a su taza de café, el tercero seguido. Observo como su amigo tomaba una galleta que estaba servida al centro de la mesa y le daba una mordida y luego le daba otro sorbo al café.

Quería decir algo pero ¿Qué? Aun no terminaba de caber en el asombro de lo que le acababa de contar Al.

-Están muy ricas- Dijo al sin mucho interés.

-Mi mamá las hizo.- Se sintió extraña, era la primera vez que esquivaban el hablar de algo importante.

-Le quedaron muy bien.- Dio otra mordida a su galleta.

Basta! Era demasiado! Tenia que hacer algo. –Al, como… como te sientes?- Pregunto con la mayor cantidad de tacto que pudo.

-Bien…-

-Al…- Suspiro. –Te siente… culpable ¿no es así?- Pregunto lentamente. –Al!- Se exaspero ante el silencio del castaño.

-Si, me siento culpable…- Respondió agachando la mirada.

-Tu… amas a Ed ¿No es así?-

-Ya no lo se… no se que pensar…- Concento su mirada en el liquido café en su taza.

-Lo que debes hacer es tomar una dedición.-

-Lo se!- Golpeó la mesa con ambas manos. –Se que debo hacerlo! Pero no se como!-

-Al…-

-¿¡Qué se supone que haga!- Se levanto de su lugar con un frenesí histérico. –Estoy enamorado de ambos, a los dos los quiero!-

-Al…- La chica seguía sentada en la mesa y se mantenía tranquila.

-No quiero lastimar a ninguno de los dos! Amo a Ed, quiero a Flet mas que ha un amigo, además es mi novio!-

-Al…- Recargo sus codos sobre la mesa entrelazando sus dedos y colocando su barbilla sobre estos.

-Me hice novio de Flet porque lo quiero y pensé que así olvidaría a Ed por que no sentía nada por mi…- Comenzó a caminar de un lado descargando todo su frustración.

-Al…- Cerro los ojos.

-Pero ahora resulta que me Edward me ama y no solo eso, si que ya lo hicimos y no somos nada! ¿Cómo se supone que mire a Fletcher a la cara? ¿Qué hare cuando vea a Ed?-

-Al…- Frunció el seño.

-Amo a Ed y por eso no lo pude detener, pero no quiero que Flet piense que únicamente lo utilicé y no lo quiero! Tampoco quiero que Ed piense que quiero algo con él, pero tampoco quiero que lo crea, digo, necesito tiempo para… resolverlo todo, necesito hacer algo y hacerlo ya… PERO NO SE QUE!-

-ALPHONSE!- Se levanto de golpe mirando severamente a su amigo. –Quieres calmarte!-

-¿¡Calmarme! Dime como demonios calmarme! Dímelo!- Su mirada reflejaba una consternación que se liberaba de una manera parecida a la paranoia. –Claro! No tengo motivo para preocuparme! Tengo a dos personas que dicen amarme, quizá solo necesite una agenda y dividir el tiempo con ambos! ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡ESO ES LO QUE NECESITO! Claro! Así mi vida va a ser perfecta y….- Fue callado por una chateada bien pronunciada por parte de la chica.,

-CONTROLATE HOMBRE!- Tomo de los hombros a su amigo. –Escúchame y escúchame bien! Tu… YA TOMASTE TU DECISIÓN! Me lo acabas de demostrar, tu quieres estar con Ed pero no lo aceptas porque estas con Flet y sientes que lo engañaste y por eso no te atreves a aceptarlo porque si no tendrías que cortar con él y eso te haría sentir más culpable porque Flet va a pensar que tu lo utilizaste y lo quieres mucho como para que piense eso de ti y no quieres destrozarle el corazón! TODO ESO SALIO DE TU MALDITA HISTERIA Y YA CONTROLATE!- Respiro hondo intentando recuperar todo el aliento que perdió, agradecía tener clases de canto para aprender a controlar la respiración. Jamás pensó que podría hablar tanto y tan rápido.

Alphonse se mantuvo estático, era demasiada información para asimilar en tan poco tiempo, sin embargo todo lo que dijo ella… es verdad, ama a Edward y quiere estar con él… -Yo…- Se abrazo a su amiga y comenzó a sollozar. –No se que hacer… no se que…-

-Shhh… tranquilo…- Acarició los mechones como si se tratara de su pequeño hermano, odiaba verlo así, si no fuera porque Al ababa a su hermano rubio, ella misma lo hubiera ido a golpear y darle una buena lección por atrevido y desgraciado, ¿Cómo se le ocurría ese "método de seducción" con Al? ¿No pudo intentar otras cosas menos drásticas? Suspiro, de todos modos lo hecho ya esta. Al menos Alphonse se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía, lastima la manera y la encrucijada en la que se vio atrapado, tendría que ayudarlo de una manera más directa que un simple consejo…

Estiro su brazo buscando el cuerpo ajeno que debería estar en su cama. Se incorporo al notar nada más que aire vacío, si calor ni vida.

-Al…- Llamo en un susurro y miro a todos lado buscando la presencia del pequeño. Nada. Un vacío se apodero de su pecho, le dolía, le dolía el pensar que quizá ahora Alphonse lo odiara.

Se levanto de golpe y se coloco unos boxers antes de salir apresuradamente de su habitación para dirigirse a la del castaño- -Al!- Exclamo entrando de golpe para encontrarse con una habitación vacía. –Al…- Susurro dolido dirigiéndose hasta la cama de la habitación y dejarse caer sobre esta para aspirar aquella dulce fragancia.

Se sintió tan culpable, había estado tan desesperado, celoso que no le importo nada excepto hacer suyo al pequeño Al, aun sabiendo que esta con ese desgraciado rubio que… Alphonse quiere…

Cerro los ojos intentando contener las lagrimas, se sentía un tonto y ahora no sabia que hacer, quería que Alphonse estuviera junto a él… lo amara como él al castaño… pero ahora lo había alejado.

Se levanto y se dirigió hacia la sala. Al menos aún podía intentar averiguar donde estaba, tenía derecho a saberlo como hermano mayor, aunque no había sido muy buen Nii-san. Decidido se acerco hasta el teléfono pero se detuvo al notar una pequeña nota en la mesa de la sala. Al tomarla se dio cuenta de la caligrafía de su hermanito:

_Ed:_

_Voy a casa de Chiasto, hoy y mañana no hay clases por lo que ve voy a quedar a dormir con ella, regreso mañana en la tarde a más tardar, no te preocupes._

_Te quiere:_

_Al._

Se aferro con fuerza a la hoja, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente al tiempo que brillantes lagrimas caían libres por su rostro. ¿Le provocaba tanto asco a Al que no quería verlo? ¿Ni siquiera estar en la misma casa?

-Lo siento, Al… yo lo siento…- Cayo de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a sollozar en silencio.

Limpio una mancha de su guante negro y volvió frotar sus manos para calamar un poco el frío que tenia. Movió levemente la manga de su gabardina color crema para mirar nuevamente la hora. –Las 12: 45.- Se volvió a acomodar la manga y se volvió a frotar sus manos, era increíble pensar el fió que hacia ese día, ya iba a ser una hora mas del medió día y seguía habiendo un terrible frío.

Paso su enguantada mano por su cabellera color miel y la acomodo detrás de su oreja. –Se tarda demasiado.- Se quejo. Suspiro con cansancio y se volvió a acomodar en la banca. Odiaba tener que estar allí cuando debía estar con Al, pero estaba decidida a ayudarlo aunque implicara el movimiento de los hilos, no le gustaba meterse demasiado en los problemas ajenos, por eso siempre se limitaba a dar consejos y apoyar, sin embargo esta vez ameritaba su intervención. Sonrió divertida, sabía que si Al se enteraba de su intervención se molestaría o se sentiría mal de que se viera involucrada en todo esto, pero no por nada era bastante hábil en el ámbito de la mentira, no era de lo que se enorgullecerá pero solía ser bastante útil en muchas ocasiones. Tenía todo planeado, solo era cuestión de dar los empujones necesarios y todo ocurriría sin más…

**-Toma, quizá un poco más de café te ayude.- Le ofreció una taza al rubio que se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala.

-Gracias.- La tomo y le dio un sorbo. Aun se veía las marcas que dejaron sus lagrimas tras haber estado llorando alrededor de treinta minutos.

-Al, ¿Te sientes mejor?- Se sentó a su lado.

-Si, eso creo.-

-Tenemos que idear la manera de que…-

-Pero, no quiero que Flet se siente mal y no quiero que Ed se enoje…-

-Al.- Lo miro con ternura. –Ambos te aman, te comprenderán.-

-Yo…-

-Escucha.- Se acomodo en su puesto. –Yo creo que deberías hablar con Ed y explicarle que no lo odias y que pues necesitas tiempo para poner en orden tus ideas y en cuanto a Flet…-

-No quiero terminar con él.- Comento antes de darlo un ligero sorbo a su café y ganarse una mirada extrañada por parte de la chica. –No me mal interpretes.-

-Explícate entonces…-

-A lo que me refiero es que, bueno, yo quiero seguir con él aunque no exactamente como novios…-

-Sino como buenos amigos.- Completo la ojiverde cuando hubo captado.

-Si, pero si termino con el así como así se va a sentir mal y ya no me va a hablar…-

-Alphonse Elric, deja de decir esas tonterías.- Sus ojos verdes se mostraron algo severos. –Fletcher te quiere y mucho, el te entenderá, además el sabía que tu seguías sintiendo algo muy fuerte por esa otra persona, sabía a lo que se atenía.-

-¿Inclusive a ser engañado por su novio?- Pregunto con molestia.

-Bueno yo…-

-Ves, a eso es lo que me refiero, yo tengo que decirle la verdad, pero no quiero que me odie...-

La chica medito unos momentos y una idea vino a su mente la cual comenzó a formular un plan que podría dar resultado. –Al, lo que yo creo que deberías hacer es seguir con Flet hasta que encuentres una manera de decirle.-

-Pero no podría mirarlo a la cara…-

-Solo haz el intento, piensa en ello como… "una compensación" para Flet.-

-Mmm…-

-Solo hazlo, hasta que encuentres la manera de hacerlo y sobre Edward…-

-Hablare con él.- Dijo con decisión.

-Exacto, pídele tiempo…- Miro el castaño y luego miro su reloj. –¿Aun te quieres quedar?-

-Si no te molesta… quiero pensar que le diré a Flet y a Ed…-

-De acuerdo.- Miro un poco más al castaño que parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, una idea! –Al, tengo que ira a recoger algunas cosas para mi hermano, cosas de la escuela.-

-Te acompaño.-

-No, no te molestes, esta haciendo frió y creo que será mejor que duermas un rato.-

-Pero…-

-No tardare lo prometo.- Sonrió con dulzura y Al no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto.

-De acuerdo… em… Te molesta si me doy un baño…?- Pregunto algo rojito.

-No, no me molesta, estas en tu casa.- Se levanto y se dirigió hacia su habitación rápidamente para cambiarse por unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, una camisa blanca de manga larga y cuello alto y unas botas negras. –No me tardo, Al.-

-De acuerdo.- Le sonrió a su amiga al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la habitación de huéspedes por algo de ropa, un baño le caería de maravilla.

La chica tomo sus llaves, su gabardina color crema y sus guantes y salio del departamento cerrando la puerta tras ella. Corroboro que traía su celular en su bolsillo y se dirigió hacia la salida del edificio, se coloco su gabardina y sus guantes antes de salir y encaminarse al parque, estaba a apenas unas cuantas cuadras de su casa. Saco su celular y marco el numero.**

-Chiasto?- Una voz la saco de su recuerdo y dirigió su atención al chico frente a ella.

-Hola, Fletcher.- Sonrío amablemente y se levanto ayudada por la mano que le ofrecía el chico.

-Hola.- Le devolvió la sonrisa. –Por teléfono me dijiste que tenias que decirme algo de suma importancia, que era urgente…-

Suspiro y dejo que su aliento se viera por el frío. –Si, pero ven… ¿por qué no caminamos un poco?- El rubio únicamente asintió y se coloco junto a la chica y comenzaron a caminar por el parque.

El Trigham caminaba con las manos metidas en las bolsas de su chamarra roja de cuello alto, Chiasto caminaba tranquilamente con las manos entre lazadas frente a ella.

-Es un lindo día ¿No te parece?- Pregunto la chica con aire distraido.

-Algo frío ¿No crees?- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Si, pero eso lo hace mas hermoso, tan tranquilo…- Miro al cielo. –Oye Fletcher… Tu quieres a Al ¿Cierto?-

-Lo amo.- Respondió sin chistar.

-¿Tanto como para dejarlo ser feliz?- Arqueo una ceja en señal de cuestión.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Solo responde mi pregunta… por favor…- Le pidió dulcemente.

-Si, yo quiero que sea feliz.-

-¿Aunque no esta contigo?-

-¿A que va todo esto?- Frunció el seño, ya no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba esta conversación.

La chica se dio la vuelta para quedar de lado al rubio, coloco su mirad esmeralda en el cielo grisáceo. –Algunas veces el amar alguien no es suficiente para mantenerlo a nuestro lado, algunas veces debemos dejarlos ir porque… es su destino.- Su mirada se volvió melancólica.

-Todo sea por verlo feliz…-

-Así es… - Miro al chico con un semblante de consternación y tristeza. –Quizá ha llegado el momento de dejar ir a Alphonse…- Dijo pausadamente.

El rubio agacho su mirada. –Acaso tu… ¿Quieres algo con él?- Lo siguiente que sintió fue una mano que tomaba la suya sacándola del bolsillo.

-No.- Sonrió tranquilamente mientras colocaba su otra mano sobra la de Flet envolviéndola.

-Entonces… si Al va a… dejarme.- Lo ultimo se escapo de sus labios como un susurro que se torno vapor frente a su boca. –El debería decírmelo personalmente ¿No?-

La chica sonrió con una dulzura digna de admirarse. –Al te quiere… demasiado…- Este comentario logro que la temperatura aumentara en las mejillas del rubio. –Sin embargo desde que aceptaste una relación con él, sabias de antemano que había algo que podría terminarla.-

-Eso quiere decir que…-

-Si…- Fue lo único que respondió con tranquilidad. Noto como Flet cerraba fuertemente los ojos tratando de contener sus lagrimas. –Escucha… Al jamás se atrevería a terminar contigo, por la simple razón de que te quiere mucho y no quiere que te alejes de él, pero a eso a la larga solo lo va a hacer sufrir por el no poder estar con esa persona…-

-¿Qué… debo… hacer?- Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

-Debes… terminar con él.- Dijo lo más pausadamente que pudo, le dolía ver al rubio así.

-Yo… yo no… no puedo…-

-Debes hacerlo, por Al… me duele el verlo así, también me duele verte así pero yo se que tu entenderás… debes dejar a Al, por su felicidad y la tuya… no te gustaría estar con un Al que se siente triste y deprimido siempre, que siente con pena por ya no tenerte… como un gran amigo ¿o si?-

-No… pero… yo…-

Tomo la mano de Fletcher que sostenía con ambas mano y la dirigió hasta la altura de su corazón. –Fletcher, yo se que tienes un buen corazón y se que entenderás, Al ama a esa persona, pero te quiera ti y jamás se atrevería a lastimarte y por eso debes hacerlo.-

-Ese maldito de Edward.- Murmuro sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Tu lo…-

-Si, lo se… - Apretó el puño libre. –Se lo que siente por Al y me imagino que Al le corresponde.-

Cerró los ojos y suspiro antes de contestar. –Imaginas bien.-

-No… no es justo…- Las lagrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas dejando un rastro helado.

-No lo se pero… Seria bueno que hablaras pronto con Al, tienen mucho de que hablar.-

-No quiero perderlo… no quiero…-

-No lo perderás, al menos si no te das motivos… podrás conservar un gran amigo si aun lo deseas…- Fletcher únicamente se dedico a sollozar en silenció hasta que sintió unos calidos brazos rodearlo. –No llores, se fuerte, por Al.-

El rubio correspondió el abrazo y comenzó sollozar junto a la chica. –Lo… haré…- Dijo ente el hipo del sollozo.

-Solo prométeme que te quedaras con él… aunque sea como amigo, él no quiere perderte.-

-Si…- Abrazó con más fuerza a la chica y continuó con su ligero sollozo. –Todo sea por Al…- Chiasto se limito a abrazarlo intentando consolarlo.

Miro el teléfono por decimosexta vez y bufo por decimoséptima vez. Se levanto de su lugar y dio otra vuelta a la sala. –Debería llamarlo… solo para ver como esta.- Tomo el aparato y lo volvió a colocar en su lugar a los pocos segundos.

Se estaba volviendo loco, quería hablar con Al, necesitaba hablar con él, pedirle disculpas, que lo sentía pero que si lo amaba, que estaba locamente enamorado de él, de todas maneras no podría reaccionar de peor manera ¿O si?

Bufo nuevamente y se sentó en el sofá, llevaba con la misma rutina hace aproximadamente tres horas, se estaba desesperando y desquiciando…

Tomo el control del equipo estereofónico y lo encendió, algo de música lo ayudaría a relajarse y pensar…

**Como quisiera…**

**Poder vivir sin aire…**

**Como quisiera…**

**Poder vivir sin agua…**

Recargo su cabeza en el respaldo y cerro los ojos intentando que la música entrara por sus oídos e inundara su mente para olvidar todo…

**Me encantaría…**

**Quererte un poco menos…**

**Como quisiera…**

**Poder vivir sin ti…**

**Pero no puedo…**

**Siento que muero…**

**Me estoy ahogando sin tu amor…**

**Como quisiera…**

**Poder vivir sin aire…**

**Como quisiera…**

**Calmar mi aflicción…**

**Como quisiera…**

**Poder vivir sin agua… **

**Me encantaría…**

**Robar tu corazón…**

**Como pudiera…**

**Nadar un pez sin agua…**

**Como pudiera…**

**Un ave volar sin alas…**

**Como pudiera…**

**La flor crecer sin tierra…**

**Como quisiera…**

**Poder vivir sin ti…**

**Pero no puedo…**

**Siento que muero…**

**Me estoy ahogando sin tu amor…**

**Como quisiera…**

**Poder vivir sin aire…**

**Como quisiera…**

**Calmar mi aflicción…**

**Como quisiera…**

**Poder vivir sin agua…**

**Me encantaría…**

**Robar tu corazón…**

**Como quisiera…**

**Lanzarte al olvido…**

**Como quisiera…**

**Guardarte en un cajón…**

**Como quisiera…**

**Borrarte de un soplido…**

**Me encantaría…**

**Matar esta canción…**

**-Bueno amigos, esto fue "Vivir sin aire" Interpretada por la "Niña Pastori" la cual a ganado bastante popularidad debido a que ha esta…-**

Dejo el control del equipo después de haberlo apagado y se apresuro a tomar el teléfono y marcar.

-¿Alo?- Contesto una voz al otro lado, la garganta del rubio se congeló, aquella bella voz…- ¿Alo?-

-Ho… hola-

-…- Nada, no dijo nada.

-A… Al, yo… bueno yo solo quería saber si… estabas bien…- Tartamudeaba.

-Pues si estoy muy bien…- Contesto pausadamente. –Gracias Nii-san.-

-Te… te vas a quedar allá esta noche?-

-Si, espero no te moleste.-

-No, no me molesta…-

-…- Extrañamente la tención era palpable aun estando a varios kilómetros de distancia.

-Al… yo… lo siento…- Se mordió el labio inferior.

-No, no te disculpes, no estoy enojado con tigo Nii-san…-

-Me… me alegro…- Apretó su pantalón entre sus manos. –Porque … hay algo que debo decirte…-

-S… si? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Yo…- Respiro hondo. –Te amo.-

-…- Silencio.

-En verdad te amo, Al, más que a un hermano… más que nada… te amo.- Su voz sonaba segura, imposible de que fuera una mentira.

-…-

-Ojala… aún no me repudies Al…- Sin más colgó y se sintió mal, esa sensación de vació volvió a apoderarse de él.

Se levanto de golpe del sus lugar, no iba a caer, iba a recuperar a su Alphonse a como de lugar, tenía que en la manera de que le perdone, pero antes le diría lo que siente frente a frente, no a través de un teléfono y no después de una "calentura". Se lo diría de cara, sin importarle se lo diría. Un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas, tendría que hacer algo que jamás había hecho. Tomo su gabardina y sus llaves antes de salir dispuesto a hacerlo, pero lo haría de la mejor manera que pudiera, a la manera que se merecía Al.

-Al! Ya llegué!- Dejo su gabardina sobre el perchero y sus guantes sobre la pequeña mesa que usaban para el correo. -¿Al?- Pregunto al toparse con un extraño silencio. –AL!- Exclamo preocupada al ver a su amigo sentado en el sillón de la sala con la mirada perdida, en una de sus manos el teléfono que daba línea de ocupado, la otra mano del castaño arrugaba su pantalón, además de que mordía levemente su labio inferior.

-Yo…- Comenzó a hablar con un tono quebrado y perdido. -… también te amo, Ed…-

La chica se llevo ambas manos a la boca en expresión de sorpresa. –Al…- Abrazo el chico el cual soltó el aparto y se aferro al cuerpo de su amiga y sollozar.

Chiasto ahogo un suspiro, este seria un día largo, es especial para Alphonse. –"Solo espero… que al final todo resulte bien".- Pensó para si.

* * *

Ok, hace mucho que no subia nada, lo se, y menos de esta historia pero esta ya la tenia hecha pero no me habia animado a subirla pero supongo que ya era hora.

Ojala les haya gustado.

SW.


	10. Primero Tu, Luego Yo

Primero tu, luego yo.

Se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta del edificio entre abierta, probablemente alguno de los vecinos no la cerro. Sin pensarlo mucho se adentro y cerro la puerta tras de si, una ves que llego al apartamento que buscaba suspiro y miro la puerta, apretó con fuerza la caja que llevaba en sus manos, estaba nervioso, demasiado.

Toco levemente la puerta y escucho unos pasos acercarse a la puerta y su corazón se aceleraba considerablemente a cada paso que escuchaba, contuvo su respiración al escuchar como giraban la perilla y se abría la puerta.

-…- La persona que abrió se quedo estática al ver quien había tocado a su puerta. -¿Edward?- Pregunto incrédula.

El mencionado suspiro con cierto alivio. –Hola, ¿Esta Al?- Pregunto lo más sereno que pudo.

La chica mordió ligeramente su labio inferior. –No…-

-¿No?- Repitió bastante confundido.

-¿Por qué no pasas?- Se hizo a un lado. –Así podré explicarte todo con más calma.-

Aun en su confusión el rubio accedió a la invitación y se adentro en el departamento de la chica.

Pese a ser más de las cinco de la tarde aun se sentía el frío paseando por la ciudad, sin embargo, estaba tan nervioso que ni cuenta se daba.

Se detuvo unos minutos y vio al cielo, era la quinta vez que se detenía, el parque estaba justo frente a él pero no se atrevía acercarse, habían pasado tantas cosas, todas tan rápido que aun se sentía confundido. "_Te amo"_ Las palabras dichas por Ed hace una hora aun resonaban en su mente como un eco. Sacudió su cabeza y regreso su vista al parque y comenzó a caminar.

Cuando por fin entro en el parque se dirigió hacia un árbol junto al camino principal y miro a todo su alrededor. –Aun no ha llegado…- No sabía si con eso debía sentirse aliviado o preocupado. Froto sus manos intentando darse calor, se maldijo por no haber traído ropa más abrigadora, solo unos pantalones, de mezclilla gris claro, algo ajustados, una camisa de manga corta con el torso negro y una gabardina negra con gris, lo malo es que la camisa es algo delgada y los pantalones no lo cubren muy bien del frío, al menos la gabardina lo protege.

-Al…- Una voz hizo que se quedara estático. –La… lamento haberte hecho esperar.- Trago en seco y se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta encontrarse con Fletcher con la vista fija en el suelo mientras apretaba con fuerza un ramo de rosas blancas.

-No… no hay problema…- Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos al tiempo que bajaba la mirada, no se atreví a verlo a la cara.

-T… toma.- Le tendió el ramo de rosas.

-Gracias, son muy hermosas.- Las tomo y admiro, eran bastante lindas. Sintió como su rostro era levantado y no tuvo más opción que mirar a los ojos de su novio, el sentimiento de culpa se apodero de él y comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

-Al… hoy luces realmente hermoso.- Susurro suavemente antes de acabar con la distancia que los separaba y unir sus labios en un suave beso.

Al se sentía incomodo, pero se dejo hacer, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del rubio, con cuidado de no aplastar las flores, cerro sus plateados ojos para disfrutar de aquel suave contacto.

Una vez separados, Flet, abrazó por la cintura a Alphonse y lo miro con dulzura. –Sabes… yo… tenia muchas ganas de verte.-

-Yo…- El castaño no sabia que responder, así que opto por únicamente ocultar su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

-¿Por qué no vamos a caminar un rato?- Le pregunto suavemente mientras aspiraba el suave aroma que expedía el menor.

-Flet… hay algo que debo decirte.- Abrazo con más fuerza a su novio. –yo… veras… yo…- Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y sonar insegura. –yo… no…- Se callo al notar que su rostro era alzado nuevamente.

-No, Al…- Paso su pulgar por los labios del mencionado. –No digas nada… no ahora…-

-Pero…-

-Solo quiero estar con tigo, por todo el tiempo que se pueda.- Cerro los ojos y acerco su rostro al del castaño sin besarlo. -… por favor.- Cuando hablaba, sus labios rozaban suavemente los contarios. –Es todo lo que te pido.-

-De acuerdo.- Contesto aun algo confundido.

-Entonces vamos.- Se separo del menor y le sonrió antes de tomar su mano, pero se sorprendió cuando Alphonse se abrazo de su brazo y le dedico una tierna sonrisa. Sintiendo el calor de su novio, emprendió su camino alrededor del parque –"Todo sea por Al".- Pensó con dolor.

Mantenía su rostro oculto entre sus manos, sus codos estaban recargados sobre sus piernas, no se había movido del sillón en todo el rato.

-¿Más café?- Pregunto mirando al chico.

-Si, por favor.- Respondió sin cambiar su posición.

La chica suspiro y le sirvió otra tasa de café. –Deja de preocuparte…-

-No estoy preocupado.- Dijo sin mirarla.

-No.- Repitió con sarcasmo. –A lo que me refiero es que debes tranquilizarte.-

-Estoy tranquilo.- Retiró sus manos de su rostro y tomo la taza. –Lo estoy porque no arruine la relación de Al y Fletcher.- Dijo antes de darle otro sorbo a su café.

Suspiro nuevamente, no podía decirle a Edward que Al lo amaba, eso se lo tenía que decir él mismo en persona, pero tuvo que comentarle de la "cita" a la que Al fue. Ella sabía el motivo de esa reunión, un rompimiento… pero no podía decirle que eso iba a suceder, sería entrometerse demasiado. –Dale tiempo…-

-¿Para qué?- La miro escéptico. -¿Para qué me rechacé, me reclame? –

-Una pregunta, ¿Por qué viniste buscando a Al?-

-Eh…- Un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas. –Pue… pues… yo quería decirle que…-

-¿Lo amas?- Intervino la chica. Ante le asentimiento del rubio, continuó. –Entonces… no deberías esperar por su respuesta, ya se lo dijiste por teléfono.-

-Pero no me ama…- Miro el liquido dentro de la taza. –Lo se, solo quería decírselo porque pensé que era lo más correcto… decírselo de frente.-

-Disculpa que pregunte pero… ¿Acaso el te dijo que no te ama?- Dijo con una cierta molestia, le comenzaba a exasperar los rápidos diagnósticos que realizaba el rubio.

La pregunto lo dejo sorprendido. –Yo… bueno, no…-

-Entonces…-

-Acaso él me… me… ¿ama?...- Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

-No lo se, pero puede ser.- Le dio otro sorbo a su café, era más que obvio que conocía la respuesta a la pregunta pero con el tono que respondió, dejo en claro que no pensaba contestar a la pregunta del mayor de los Elric. –Por eso te digo que le des tiempo.-

El mayor se limita a suspirar y ponerse de pie. –Será mejor que me vaya… ya… ya veré que pasa.

La chica hizo una pequeña reverencia después de haberse levantado. –Como gustes Edward-san.- Le sonrió.

-Te lo agradezco y em… disculpa las molestias.- Tomo su abrigo.

-No es molestia.- Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. –Solo me alegra el haber ayudado.- Le sonrió calidamente.

-Si…- Salió del departamento. –Hasta luego.- Se despidió con un movimiento de su mano.

-Adiós…- Sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta una vez que el rubio se hubo retirado. Suspiro.

Regreso su vista hacía la sala y se topo con la pequeña caja. –Supongo que…- La tome entre sus manos. -… quieres que lo tenga.- Sonrió y se dirigió hacia la habitación de huéspedes con el objeto en mano.

-Mira…- Murmuro señalando unos pequeños gatitos que jugaban entre ello. –¿No son lindos?-

-Jeje… si.- Observo con una sonrisa como su novio miraba con suma atención a los felinos. –Pero sigo creyendo que tu eres más lindo.- Comento con una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias, Flet…- Su rostro mostraba un ligero rubor. -¿Qué… qué te gustaría hacer?-

-Mmm…- Comenzó a caminar con el chico aun abrazado de su brazo. -¿Qué te parece ir por un café?… hace algo de frío.-

-Me encantaría, aunque…- Comenzó a jugar nerviosamente por sus dedos. –Podríamos pedir un pastelillo, es que no he comido…-

-Por supuesto, Al.- Sonrió, realmente estaba disfrutando el estar con su novio, se sentía contento, por lo que procuraba no pensar en lo que tendría que hacer, todavía no era la hora, así que se limitaría a disfrutar de la compañía del castaño.

-Gracias!- Respondió algo más entusiasmado y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, prefería evitar ir más allá de eso.

-mmm… ¿esa es la forma de agradecerle a tu novio?- Le pregunta al tiempo que se detiene y le mira a los ojos, el castaño únicamente se limita a ruborizarse.

-Bue… bueno… yo…- Sintió como su rostro era movido por una mano y luego unos labios eran sellados contra los suyos en un suave y simple rose.

-Así si quieres te compro un pastel entero.-

-No, Flet…- Su rostro estaba aun rojo, pero aun así estaba dispuesto s disfrutar de su última cita con Flet, porque ya había tomado su decisión, al final de la velada le contaría todo y, pues, ya vería su reacción. –No quiero engordar.- Respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

-No sabía que eras de los que cuidaba su figura.- Lo miro divertido. -¿No me digas que también haces aerobics y esos ejercicios?-

-Hey! No tiene nada de malo que me cuide!- Le reprocho.

-¿Eso quiere decir que si?-

-No!- Respondió completamente rojo.

-Solo preguntaba, no tienes por que enojarte.-

-mmm…- Desvió su mirada en fingida molestia. –No estoy molesto.- Le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

-Jejeje…- Miro hacia el frente. –Mira allí hay una cafetería.- Señalo un local del otro lado de la calle, frente al parque.

-¿No podríamos ir a otro?- Pregunto mirando a su novio.

-¿Por qué no a ese?-

-Es que escuche que hay una cafetería muy bonita cerca del centro, inclusive tiene música en vivo.- Comenzó a entrelazar uno de sus mechones caramelo entre su dedo. –y pues… me gustaría conocerlo, si no es problema.-

-Claro que no, Al.- Le sonrió. –Así sirve que paseamos un rato más.-

-Si.- Le devolvió el gesto.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al centro de Spirit. Atravesaron el parque y se dirigieron hacia una parada de autobuses, de esa manera no les tomaría tanto tiempo. Estaban parados en la parada (valga la redundancia) del autobús cuando un señor, que aparentemente tenía unos 60 años, se detuvo junto a ellos y miro hacia la misma dirección, aparentemente también esperaba el autobús. Algo que llamo la atención del castaño fue que el señor traía una caja entre sus manos y esta estaba llena de diversos objetos.

-¿Algo que te interese, pequeño?- Pregunto amablemente el señor.

-Eh…- El castaño lo vio a los ojos y noto en su rostro experiencia, pero sobre todo soledad. –¿Las vende?-

-Así es pequeño.- Le sonrió cariñosamente. –No es muy caro… solo lo suficiente para que pueda comer.-

Alphonse se acerco a la caja y observo diversas cosas, parecían trique viejos, lo más probable es que fueran del señor, pero estaban muy bien cuidados, le llamo la atención una pequeña caja de madera con diferentes bordados con forma de flores.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto señalando el objeto que había llamado su atención.

-Es una caja de música.- Dejo su caja en el suelo y saco la pequeña caja de madera y se la entrego al Elric.

No era muy grande, pero se veía que era un buen trabajo, lentamente la abrió y se dejo ver en la tapa un pequeño espejo y el resto de la caja vació. –No suena…- Dijo algo decepcionado.

-Tienes que darle cuerda Al…- Tomo la caja de las manos del castaño y giro un pequeño mecanismo que se encontraba escondido en la parte de atrás de la caja, después de darles unas cuantas vueltas, el mecanismo empezó a girar en dirección contraria y un suave melodía se dejo escuchar con tranquilidad.

Alphonse tomo nuevamente la caja y dejo que la suave melodía inundara sus oídos, era realmente hermosa, cerro lentamente la caja y la música dejo de escucharse, la volvió a abrir y la canción continuo, la volvió a cerrar y se detuvo la música, le parecía gracioso.

-Es muy hermosa.- Dijo pasando sus dedos por la pequeña caja.

-Puedo vendértela, no muy caro…-

-¿Cuánto?- Pregunto Flet.

-No, Flet, yo puedo pagarlo…- Al intentaba convencer a su novio.

-Pero yo quiero regalártelo.-

Al suspiro y desvió su mirada hacía la caja del señor, otra cosita llamo su atención. Se arrodillo dejando la cajita a un lado y tomo un cuaderno de pasta dura de color azul cielo con el dibujo de un simpático gatito sentado, lo abrió con delicadeza para encontrarse hojas en blanco, le pareció triste que un cuaderno tan bonito este sin utilizarse, sonrió, lo podría utilizar como cuaderno de dibujo.

-¿Cuánto por los dos?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa levantándose con ambos objetos en sus manos.

-Pues...- El señor lo medito un poco y luego le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa para darle el precio.

Alphonse se sorprendió, realmente le pareció muy poco por tan bonitas cosas, pero lo más probable es que el señor simplemente quisiera algo de dinero para comer…

-Aquí tiene.- Flet le alcanzo el dinero.

-No!- Al rápidamente le quito el dinero a su novio y contándolo, saco únicamente lo necesario para pagar la caja de música y se la entrego al señor. –Yo pago el cuaderno.- Saco su billetera y le alcanzó al señor la cantidad suficiente para pagar ambos objetos, si no es que un poco más. El hombre lo miro anonado. –Puede conservar el cambio, señor, le agradezco mucho por esto, son muy hermosos.-

El señor lo miro con un brillo de alegría en los ojos. –Gracias! En verdad gracias pequeño!- Tomo el dinero y lo guardo y luego alzo su caja. –Hasta luego y muchas gracias!- Les hizo una reverencia y luego se retiro, es curioso, Al pensaba que también iba a abordar el autobús, aparentemente solo quería venderles algo, je… probablemente no se imaginaba su suerte.

-Alphonse.- Lo llamo el rubio. –Yo te iba a regalar los dos.-

-Pero así esta bien.- Le alcanzo el resto del dinero que le iba a entregar al señor, pero este lo rechazo. –Flet!- En el acto, el castaño le metió el dinero en el bolsillo.

-No, Al!- Se disponía a sacarlo, pero sintió unos labios presionarse contra los suyos, Al lo beso suavemente.

-¿Con eso te convenzo?- Pregunto con un tierno un sonrojo, una vez que se hubieron separado.

El Trigham suspiro para después sonreír. –Si, me ganaste.- Su novio se abrazo de su brazo con las cosas aún entre sus manos.

Siguieron en silenció hasta que el autobús llego y ambos subieron. Se sentaron en uno de los asientos vacíos, Al había pedido junto a la ventana.

A medida que avanzaban, Al solo veía el paisaje cruzar velozmente la ventana, una tarde fría, con nubes negras y grises surcando el cielo y no dejando pasar la luz solar, parecía que el tiempo se hubiese alentado, no se podía diferenciar la mañana de la tarde. Todas las personas que se encontraban en la calle, las cuales eran pocas, estaban abrigadas con suéteres, chamarras, gabardinas, etc…

Alphonse se recargo en Flet y este lo rodeo con sus brazos brindándole un poco de calor humano, Al se acomodo en el pecho de su novio y poco a poco el sueño lo fue atrapando, la calidez que sentía lo cobijaba de todo… ya no quería pensar en lo que hizo con Ed, ni que va a terminar con Flet, tampoco quiere pensar en lo que le dirá a Edward en cuanto lo vea, ni en que quizá Flet se enoje con él, solo quería descansar, dejar de vivir aunque fuera por unos minutos, olvidarse de todo, en esa calidez que era brindada por lo que él consideraba el mejor de sus amigos… una persona muy especial…

****************************_Pov's Edward_****************************

Me dejo caer sobre la cama y aspiro la fragancia que me es tan familiar. –Al…- Sale como un suspiro involuntario de mi boca, pero no puedo evitar pensar en él… simplemente no puedo.

Me coloco boca arriba, estoy en la habitación de Alphonse, no se porque, pero en cuanto llegué mis pies me guiaron hasta acá. –¿Me odias Al?- Sigo preguntando al aire, como si esta me fuera a responder, supongo que es más fácil decir estas preguntas cuando él no esta…

Me levanto y miro la habitación, no puedo evitar sonreír al verla tan ordenada, así es Al, si no fuera por él esta casa sería un desastre y yo viviría únicamente de comida instantánea… no… sin Al, yo no viviría…

Me siento al borde de la cama y fijo mi vista en la almohada, por un instante me imagino compartiendo cama con Al… me sonrojo y agito la cabeza, debo de dejar de pensar en esas depravaciones, pero… es que Alphonse es tan hermoso, jamás vi un cuerpo tan perfecto, tan exquisito, tan… NO! Basta! Debo de dejar de pensar en eso.

Me levanto dispuesto a distraerme en otras cosas, algo capta mi atención, es… si, es el cuaderno de dibujo de Al, sin poder reprimir mi curiosidad lo tomo y lo comienzo a hojear, no creo que le moleste ¿O si?

-Eh…- Un dibujo en especial llama mi atención. No puedo evitar ruborizarme al verme a mi mismo dibujado a lápiz, estoy sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, con mis manos en mí nunca y con los ojos cerrados. Sigo hojeando y me doy cuenta de algo… estoy en varias de las hojas, en diferentes formas, con Al o solo, pero estoy en la mayoría. Mi corazón comienza a acelerarse… acaso Al ¿Siente algo por mi? No, solo son especulaciones mías, solo le agrada dibujarme… un sonrojo se vuelve a apoderar de mis mejillas.

Me detengo en un dibujo bastante interesante, cabe decir, esta Al sentado sonriendo y yo estoy sentado detrás de el abrazándolo, por lo que Al quedo entre mis piernas y mi cabeza esta colocada entre su hombro y su cabeza. –Al…- Parece que eso es lo único que puedo decir.

Al parecer ya se le acabo su cuaderno, ya no hay más hojas… un momento, hay otro dibujo aquí. –Mhn…- Fletcher y Al juntos, caminando por un parque, ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar tan bonito cuaderno con el dibujo de ese imbesil? Agh… siento como el estomago se me revuelve de solo pensar en ellos dos juntos, es tan… tan… tan asqueroso. Aviento el cuaderno sobre el escritorio. ¿Cómo puede querer a ese tipo? Ese maldito desgraciado que no se lo merece… SI! Así es! No se lo merece! El… el no se lo merece… -¿Verdad?- Me vuelvo a acostar en la cama. -¿No se lo merece?-

Mhn… Ahora lo estoy dudando… ¿Realmente no se lo merece? ¿Yo lo merezco? No… no lo se… Me giro un poco y abrazó la almohada de Al. Yo me aproveche de Alphonse y hablo de merecerlo… ja!... me sorprende que no me odie. Ya no se que pensar, solo siento confusión y miedo… no quiero que Al se aleje de mí… Chiasto me dijo que le diera tiempo, pero ¿Tiempo para qué? ¿Para aceptarme o rechazarme? Solo se que… lo amo… eso es lo único claro en mi mente.

********************************_Fin Pov's_*******************************

-Al…- Susurra suavemente. –Al…-

-Mmm…- Se queja levemente y se vuelve a acomodar.

-Al… despierta, ya llegamos- Le dice mientras lo mueve levemente.

-No… solo un ratito más.- Murmura entre sueños.

-jeje…- Se ríe levemente. –Ya despierta, Al.- Acaricia los cabellos cobre.

-mmm…- Se queja de nuevo pero se despierta unos labios sobre los suyos besándolos suavemente. –F… flet…?- Pregunta con un rubor en sus blancas mejillas.

-Lo siento.- Se "disculpa" con una ligera sonrisa. –Pero pensé que era la única manera de despertarte.- Alphonse realmente no sabia que decir. –Ven, ya tenemos que bajarnos.-

Se levanta seguido por Al y le ofrece su mano, pero en ese instante el autobús frena estrepitosamente provocando que ambos fueran impulsados hasta el suelo, quedando Flet boca arriba y Alphonse sobre las caderas del rubio y sus manos sobre su pecho.

-L… o… lo siento.- Se disculpo un ruborizado Alphonse. -¿E… estas bien?- Pregunto. Agradecía mentalmente que fueren los únicos pasajeros.

-Si, estoy bien… aunque…- Movió sus manos hasta que quedaran sobre las caderas de su novio. –Tenemos que bajarnos en la siguiente cuadre y no creo que me pueda mover si sigues sentado sobre mi.- Explicó con una sonrisa adornado sus labios.

-Ahhh!- Se levanto de golpe y ayudo a su novio a hacer lo mismo. –Lo siento… yo no…- Estaba avergonzado hasta la medula, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?

-No es problema.- Lo abrazo por la cintura con un brazo, atrayéndolo hacía su cuerpo a un fuerte abrazo y con la otra mano se sostenía de uno de las agarraderas del camión. Acerco su rostro al del castaño, que estaba rojo a más no poder, y susurro rozando levemente ambas bocas. –Sujétate…-

Alphonse hizo un gesto confuso pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, el camión se volvió a detener pero esta vez no logro tirar al rubio pero provoco que Alphonse se aferrara a la camisa del Trigham. –Ah…- Fue lo único que dijo cuando hubo comprendido lo que quería decir su novio.

-Ven.- Tomo las cosas que Alphonse había comprado y tomándolo de la mano, se bajaron del camión. –Ahí esta- Señalo un establecimiento que se vía bastante calido.

-Si.- Al se abrazo al brazo de Flet y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al establecimiento.

Una vez que hubieron llegado a la entrada una mujer vestida con un sencillo traje negro los recibió con una amable sonrisa. –Bienvenidos al Clauver.-

-Gracias.- Respondió Alphonse con una sencilla sonrisa.

-¿Cuántos?- Pregunto la misma mujer sin borrar esa sonrisa. -¿Solo ustedes o esperan a alguien más?-

-Solo nosotros, garcías.- Fletcher le dijo algo en secreto a la señorita a lo que esta solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-Por aquí por favor- Comenzó a caminar seguido por la pareja.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- Pregunto un curioso Al.

-Ya veras…- Respondió con una divertida sonrisa.

Alphonse decidió no seguir con sus preguntas, pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Se sorprendió al notar como la señorita los estaba guiando hacía unas escaleras y no alguna mesa de las que había en el lugar, después de subir las escaleras sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Era un lugar bastante hermoso, completamente alfombrado y con algunas mesas bastante bien arregladas, los ventanales que tenia iluminaban a la perfección y además de que al centro había algo que parecía una pequeña pista de baile y un poco más al fondo había una tarima y sobre esta había un piano de cola negro.

-No sabia que esta lugar tenia esta sección.- Dijo Al aun admirando el lugar, que no estaba muy lleno, por cierto.

-Es una zona más reservada.- Dijo la señorita.

-Flet, no tenias porque…- Fue callado por uno de los dedos del rubio que se posaba sobre sus labios.

-Pero lo quise hacer, ahora vamos a sentarnos.- Se dirigió a la mesa que le indicaba la señorita y movió la silla para que Al se sentara.

-Garcías.- Dijo Alphonse completamente avergonzado por todos los tratos que le daba su novio, no era que no le gustasen, era solo que sentía que le daban demasiado y el no quiere ser una carga.

-No hay de que.- Se sentó frente al castaño.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?- Pregunto la señorita.

-Yo… un capuchino moka por favor.- Le sonrió Alphonse.

-Muy bien…- Apunto algo en la libertita que llevaba con ella. –¿Y para usted joven?- Miro al rubio.

-Yo, un café expreso por favor.-

-De acuerdo, ¿No desea que les traiga algún postre?-

-Pues…- Al comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices, si quería uno pero no quería que Flet gastara más de la cuenta.

-¿Qué quieres, Al?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Nada, no, nada…- Dijo rápidamente.

-Un panque de chocolate, por favor.- Dijo a la señorita, conocía a Al y sabía que el no pediría nada más.

-Si prefiere le podríamos traer un plato de galletas de chocolate blanco, son varias y podría alcanzar para las dos.-

-Suena genial ¿Qué dices Al?- Le miro de nuevo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Al seguía jugando con sus dedos, las galletas se escuchaba realmente apetitoso. –Si… si no es molestia.- Dijo muy bajito.

-Bien!- Dijo algo eufórica la chica. –Enseguida les traigo su orden y por cierto…- Se acerca un poco a Alphonse. –Qué maravilloso novio tienes.-

-Gra… gracias…- Un color carmín pinto las mejillas del menor, pasando a sus orejas, al igual que Fletcher.

-Al…- Tomo su mano. –Te quiero y mucho…- Beso con suavidad la mano del chico haciendo que su rubor se acentuara.

-Yo también Flet.- Le sonrió. –Yo también te quiero.-

* * *

Aqui va entro, espero lo hayan disfrutado.

SW.


	11. Pesando En Ti

Pesando en ti.

_**I long for joy…**_

_**I long for joy with you...**_

_**I long for joy of you…**_

_**So take me along…**_

_**Take me long and far…**_

_**To somewhere far from here…**_

_**The farther you take me…**_

_**The more I long for your joy…**_

Una vez que el sonido del piano hubo terminado surgieron los aplausos que ovacionaban a la bella mujer que hacia unas delicadas reverencias a su público.

-Fue realmente grandioso- Dejo de aplaudir y tomo una galleta para después degustar su dulce sabor. –Es asombrosa.-

-Debo admitir que tiene mucho talento.- Le dio otro sorbo a su expreso.

-Me recuerda algo a Chiasto.- Comento con una sonrisa.

-¿Y eso?-

-No se… solo que su manera de cantar, de… expresarse…- Miro a la dama de pie en el escenario. –Es muy parecido al de Chiasto, pero a la vez diferente.-

-Cualquiera diría que estas enamorado de ella.- Agrego con un ligero tono de molestia.

-¿Estas celoso, Flet?- Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-No, claro que no…- Sintió la mirada plata insistente sobre él. –Bueno solo un poquito.-

-Jejeje…- Se rió por lo bajito.

-Mmm…-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, solo…- Tomo el rostro del castaño con su mano al tiempo que se estiraba un poco sobre la mesa y depositaba un suave beso en los labios de su novio. –Solo quería hacer eso.-

Alphonse no respondió nada solo concentro su mirada en su bebida de cafeína. El recuerdo de cierto cuaderno afloro en su mente y lo alcanzo a divisar en un lado de la mesa. Estiro su mano y lo tomo para después abrirlo en la primera pagina.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto curioso Fletcher.

-Es un secreto.- Le miro con cierta diversión y luego dirigió su atención hacía una de las meseras a la cual le pidió un bolígrafo.

-Al.- Le llamo el rubio.

-Paciencia.- Dijo una vez que obtuvo la pluma. Coloco su mano que sostenía la pluma sobre la hoja en blanco y con un movimiento de su muñeca un trazo negro se hizo visible.

-Mmm…- El rubio coloco codo sobre la mesa y recargo su mano sobre la mano mientras observaba lo que hacia su novio.

-Sabes.- Comenzó a hablar sin retirar la vista del dibujo. –Me la he pasado muy bien.-

-Yo también, amor.- Respondió con tranquilidad.

El movimiento de su muñeca se detuvo, su vista pareció volverse ausente y un ligero tinte rojo inundo sus mejillas. –A… a… ¿amor?- Alcanzó a preguntar con un ligero sonrojo.

-Em…- Desvió su mirada otro punto. -¿Más café?- Pregunto, logrando un cambio drástico de tema. –Señorita, mas café por favor.- Alcanzó a decir a una de la meseras que pasaba por allí.

-Si, joven.- Miro a Alphonse que permanecía estático. -¿Para usted?-

-No… nada, gracias.- Contesto una vez que se percato de la tercera presencia.

La chica solo asintió y se retiro. Silencio. Es todo lo que quedo.

Fletcher miro su taza vacía, unas cuantas gotas del líquido café aun seguían allí. Alphonse continúo con su trabajo sin levantar la mirada una sola vez.

Una opresión se presionó contra el pecho del rubio, sentía como algo apretaba su corazón ligera, pero constantemente; era como si fuera una pequeña aguja que poco a poco iba penetrando más y más profundo, dejando un pequeño hueco que ocasionaba que el resto de sus corazón se fuera quebrando para después irse desmoronando.

Sus puños se apretaron ligeramente, sus labios se contrajeron levemente y sus ojos adquirieron un tono apagado. –"Yo… no… puedo… no quiero…"- Cerro sus ojos inconcientemente. –"Pero debo… por… Al…"- Un extraño eco sonaba en su cabeza, repitiendo esas ultimas palabras en cada rincón de su mente, como si quisiera recordarle que debía hacerlo, no importa nada más que aquella bella sonrisa que existe en esa persona que toco su corazón con solo verle a los ojos…

-¿Flet?- La voz tan conocida lo obligó a abrir sus ojos y toparse con unos luceros platas reflejando una combinación de preocupación y confusión. -¿Estas bien?-

-Si, Al, por su puesto.- Logro componer una sonrisa algo forzada pero creíble.

-Ah… de acuerdo.- Apretó con fuerza lo que tenia entre sus manos haciéndole notar al rubio la hoja de papel, probablemente arrancada del cuaderno.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es pues…- Agacho su mirada con un ligero tinte en sus mejillas. –Lo hice… para ti…- Extendió sus brazos, que por alguna razón temblaban ligeramente, con la hoja de papel entre sus manos.

-Oh, Al… gracias.- Comentó antes de tomar la hoja y contemplarla con sumo detalle. Se sorprendió del dibujo que tenía entre sus manos, eran él y Al sentados en lo que parecía ser un árbol en temporada de otoño, aparentemente, debido al escaso follaje del árbol y las diferentes hojas alrededor de ellos.

El dibujo estaba hecho todo con pluma y se alcanzaban a divisar los diversos trazos que había realizado al hacerlo. En el dibujo estaba él sentado, recargado en el árbol y mirando al cielo y junto a él estaba Al recargado en su hombro con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente durmiendo.

-Es realmente hermoso, gracias...- Sonrió con cierta tristeza oculta. –En verdad gracias.-

-No… no es nada.- Coloco sus manos en su regazo y miro hacía otra dirección.

Ese acto provoco que el menor de los Trigham ampliara su sonrisa esta vez con un deje de ternura que le provocaba Alphonse. –Eres tan… lindo…- Acerco su mano hasta el rostro del castaño y retiro un rebelde mechón cobre y lo coloco detrás de la oreja de su novio.

-Bueno damas y caballeros.- Se escuchó de los parlantes. –Para hacer esta noche más especial la señorita Oruha.- Ante esa presentación todos dieron aplauso a la recién mencionada.

Una de las luces sobre el pequeño escenario se encendió dejando a la vista a una bella mujer que no pasaba de los treinta años, cabello chino, negro y largo, le llegaba hasta debajo del hombro, un vestido negro sin tirantes y de espalda descubierta con una abertura un a la altura de las rodillas dejando a la vista una delicadas y finas piernas y que portaban un par de tacones negros.

La mujer dio una reverencia y se coloco frente al micrófono. –Buenas noches, queridos míos, ¿Por qué no toman la mano de su pareja y se levantan para un poco de jazz suave?-

Al miraba atento a la mujer esperando su canto pero se sobre salto al notar una mano extendida frente a él.

-¿Bailamos?- Invitó con una tierna sonrisa.

El castaño miro al chico con un ligero sonrojo entintando sus mejillas, pero tomo la mano que el rubio le ofrecía. –Si, me encantaría.- Sonrió.

La mujer le indico a los músicos, con la mirada, que dieran inicio cuando hubo visto a varias parejas colocándose en la pista. La música comenzó a sonar, poseía un sonido suave pero con cierto ritmo, algo ligero.

El rubio rodeó con un brazo la cintura se su novio y con la otra tomo la mano del castaño, este, por su parte, coloco su mano libre sobre el hombro del Trigham y de dejo guiar por el mayor.

_**Yesterday I saw the sun shining**__**..  
And the leaves were falling down softly…  
My cold hands needed a warm, warm touch…  
And I was thinking about you…**_

Here I am, looking for signs of leaving…  
You hold my hand, but do you really need me?..  
I guess it's time for me to let you go…

But I've been thinking about you…  
I've been thinking about you…

-Te quiero, Al… mucho…- Murmuro el rubio suavemente.

El menor se limito a esconder su rostro en el pecho contarió, no querí verlre a los ojos, si lo hacía tendria que contarle todo y no quería al menos no ahora.

_**And when you sail across the ocean waters**__**…  
And you reach the other side safetly…  
Oh, could you smile a little smile for me?...**_

Cause I've been thinking about you…

___**I've been thinking about…**_

-Yo…- Sonrio un poco y solto la mano del rubio y despues enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio. –Yo tambien.- Se recargo contra el pecho de Flet y cerro los ojos.

El rubio rodeo con ambos brazós la cintura del castaño. No queria hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero ya no tenia opción, habia tomado una decisión y estaba decidido a atarse a ella, despues de todo… la vida tiene que seguir, uno elige su destino, uno elige que puerta abrir, pero al hacerlo te tienes que adaptar a lo que que salga de ella.

-Al…- Empezó a hablar calmada y pausadamente. –Tu.. eres alguien muy especial para mi y siempre seras tu primero… antes que todos… y por eso… yo…- Se mordio el labio inferior. –Quiero que seas feliz.-

-Soy feliz... pero…-

-Por favor… dejame terminar.- Pidió abrazando más al castaño. –Yo… se que me quieres y eso me hace muy feliz… en serio… pero… yo se que hay alguien más… alguien más que.. que ocupa tu corazón.- Sus puños se apretarón, cerro los ojos intetando retener las lagrimas.

-Flet…- Cerro los ojos, pero las lagrimas no se pudieron detener.

-Por eso… creo… que… de… debo… de… dejarte ir…- Sintió como si le ubiran robado el aliento, como si se le hubiera olvidado como repsirar.

-¿Estas…- La voz del Alphonse se haogaba en la ropa de Flet. -… rompiendo conmigo?-

-Al…- COntinaban moviendose suavemente.

-Lo siento…- Su llanto se hizo ligeramnte más fuerte. –Yo.. te di falsas espera…-

-Shhh.- Lo callo suavemente. –No sigas… dejemos esto como un pequeño recuerdo ¿te parece?-

-No.. no se que decir.-

-Nada… no digas nada…- Separao un poco su cuerpo del castaño para ver a los ojos pardos que mostraban indicios de haber llorado. –Solo… dejame robarte un utimo beso… ¿puedo?-

-… si…-

_**I've been thinking about you…**_

_**I've been thinking about you…**_

_**I've been thinking about you…**_

Al solo cerro los ojos y espero… Fletcher cero sus ojos y se acerco a los labios de su ex novio y los unio suavemente, pasarón varios segundos antes de que se moviera lentamente, saborando con delicadeza y cuidado y sin importarle nada mas…

Entro a su departamento con tranquilidad, monotonia, sin pensar en nada… procuraba mantener su mente vacia, blanca, sin nada que lo perturbara.

Habian pasado muchas cosas esos días, demasiadas a su parecer y le costaba trabajo mantenrse calmado, pero bueno… al menos ya tenia un peso menos… ya no sentia que traicionaba a Fletcher… habia sido dificil despedirse… despues de ese beso no hablaron, no se miraron, salieron del lugar y fue hasta que llegaron a su casa que Flet le dijo "Te veo despues, Al. Cuidate y… procura sonreir ¿de acuerdo" Noto una triste, pero sincera, sonris; eso lo hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Ahora solo tenia que enfrentrar a Edward… ¿Qué le diria? Lo amaba, pero aun así… no se sentia como para empezar una relación. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al pensar que podrian tener una relación.

-Mucho estrés mental.- Se dijo a si mismo. Ya tenia decidio que hacer, dormir… descansar… dejar de pensar… y despues tomar una decisión.

Se levanto tranquilamente y subio con pasos cansados a su habitación, había dejado las cosas que le había rejalado el rubio en la mesa de la sala, luego las guardaría.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y tiro su gabardina sin mirar específicamente a donde, se quito la ropa menos los bóxers y tomo su piyama que estaba en la silla de su escritorio y se lo coloco, justo cuando se volteo hacia su cama noto algo que debía haber notado desde un principio.

Su hermano mayor estaba durmiendo en su cama, abrazando su almohada, con una expresión tranquila y su largo y dorado cabello revuelto.

Se acerco y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, debía de haber estado tan enfocado a dejar su mente en blanco que ni siquiera noto la presencia de su hermano. –Hola, Ed…- Dijo suavemente sin la intención de despertarlo. Acarició los suaves cabellos y los acomodó. Se acostó junto a su hermano y lo miro dormir, se veía tan tranquilo y pacifico. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Se removió un poco y se acerco a su hermano, aparentemente este movimiento logro que el rubio despertara aun algo adormilado. -¿Al?- Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si, ya llegue, nii-san.- Su voz sonaba suave y calmada.

-Al, yo…- Aparto la almohada e intento decir algo pero un dedo en sus labios lo callo.

-Solo… quiero dormir… quiero descansar… ¿te parece si dormimos un poco? Te ves cansado, Ed.- Sus ojos se veían cansados.

-Si…- Dijo e hizo el intento de levantarse pero su hermanito lo detuvo.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche. ¿si?- Cerro los ojos y abrazo a Edward colocando su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del rubio. –No quiero estar solo.-

-Si.- Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios después que salió de su asombro. –Me encantaría.- Abrazo el cuerpo que tenia enfrente y hundió su cara en los mechones cobrizos para después darles un suave beso. –Descansa, Al.-

-Igualmente hermano.- Sus ojos se estaban cerrando automáticamente hasta que su respiración se redujo a un leve murmullo, indicando que había caído presa de los sueños.

-Te quiero.- Murmuro antes de cerrar los ojos, aferrase mas a la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo que abrazaba y cerrar los ojos para empezar a soñar.

Miro el cielo a través de la ventan y por alguna razón se sintió tranquila… sentía que las cosas estaban mejorando, podrían llamarle estupidez pero así lo sentía.

Se dirigió hacia la sala y se sentó, tomo el control del estero y lo encendió… algo le decía que Al ya no iba a volver a su casa. Sonrió. Coloco una canción que realmente le gustaba y cerró los ojos empezando a cantar.

_**El fallo positivo anunció…**_

_**Que el virus que navega en el amor…**_

_**Avanza soltando velas…**_

_**Aplastando las defensas por tus venas…**_

_**Me prohibiste toda pasión…  
sin dar ninguna clase de razón…  
porque sabías que yo no haría caso alguno de la precaución…**_

* * *

Solo un capitulo mas.

SW.


End file.
